


Blackbird

by Him801



Category: Loki (Marvel Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spiderfrost - Fandom
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Peter Parker, Lies, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 42,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Him801/pseuds/Him801
Summary: Yo, Loki de Asgard, he sobrevivido con el propósito de hacer reales las pesadillas de Stark. Llegará el día en el que será traicionado por aquel que ha jurado proteger, porque yo haré que Peter Parker me libere y, cuando esto ocurra, morirá bajo el filo de mi venganza.
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Loki
Kudos: 4





	1. Inside

Todo empezó cuando tomé la decisión de rendirme y Stark no lo quiso así.

No dudó de mí, más bien diría yo que el hombre dudó de sí mismo. Batallas internas, esas son las más difíciles. Sé mi nombre me ha dado fama para que nadie me crea, por lo que se vale desconfiar, pero él no solo escamó de mis palabras, sino también de las propias.

Stark fue un hombre de verdad al decirme que protegería la tierra de mi ejército. Después se convirtió en un hombre de traición al sepultarme —antes y ahora— bajo un edificio.

Cuando estuve al tanto de sus intenciones, ya no existía forma de salir. Mi condena fue el pertenecer aprisionado en Midgard. Cada segundo en el que recobraba mi consciencia se convirtió en odio puro. Odiaba a Stark y su maldita tecnología impenetrable. Odiaba a Thor por haber concedido mi estadía en tan ufano lugar. Odiaba el silencio absoluto, el enemigo que confabulaba con mis pensamientos para hacerme sentir solo. La locura ya era parte de mí, sin embargo, era la primera vez que sentía perderme ante una fuerza que no fuera externa. 

Anthony Stark estaba desatando todos mis demonios, los mismos que laceraban mi razón, sin saber que, en algún momento, esos demonios se volverían en contra de él.

—¿Tanto miedo me tienes, Stark? Sería un honor saber que soy parte de las pesadillas de tus noches —siseé al verlo entrar desde mi cápsula. 

Estaba en una prisión dentro de otra prisión y, seguramente, localizado bajo mucha distancia de la superficie terrestre. 

—Al contrario. Dormiré como un bebé sabiendo que tú nunca saldrás —habló con firmeza—. No creas que vengo a charlar contigo, quería tener el placer de recordarte que tu cuerpo se pudrirá aquí.

Lo vi saborear mi disgusto, pero algo más traslucía en su mirada.

—Entonces, ¿a qué le tienes tanto miedo? —volví a preguntar, convencido de su temor.

Como esperaba, no obtuve respuesta. Lo vi desaparecer tras fuertes puertas metálicas que se cerraban a sus espaldas. Golpeé la transparente barrera que me retenía. Mi cuerpo tembló, furibundo, y mis ojos se clavaron en un punto sin importancia en el suelo.

—¿Qué es lo que te aterra?

No iba a esperar a que el karma llegara. Yo era el karma.

Sonreí. 

—Confía en mi ira. 

No estaba desamparado. Pudiera no escapar con mi magia, aunque sí utilizarla para poner mis ojos afuera. Stark se regodeaba poniendo las nuevas instalaciones de los Vengadores justo sobre mí. No me molestó lo suficiente, ya que tenía el panorama perfecto para planear mi resurgimiento. Nada de lo que sucedía allá arriba se perdía de mi vigilancia.

Algún el suelo temblará, yo seré la causa y ellos los enterrados. 

La oportunidad que estuve esperando llegó meses más tarde. 

Peter Parker, un niño de diez años, se convirtió en el tesoro más apreciado del egocéntrico hombre de hierro. Era ingenuo, lleno de candor; una presa fácil. Fui el gato de su desconcierto, la ilusión por la cual lo ato a seguir mi mandamiento, entretejiendo su destino.

Tenía tiempo de sobra para hallar el momento perfecto. Esperaría todo lo que tuviese que esperar, pues más tarde que nunca Stark descuidaría a ese muchacho y, cuando lo hiciera, le demostraría que nunca debió haberse metido conmigo.

Yo, Loki de Asgard, he sobrevivido con el propósito de hacer reales las pesadillas de Stark. Llegará el día en el que será traicionado por aquel que ha jurado proteger, porque yo haré que Peter Parker me libere y, cuando esto ocurra, morirá bajo el filo de mi venganza.


	2. I

El chirrido de la suela contra el piso lustroso del gimnasio, el bote rítmico del balón y mi gran habilidad en el deporte antecedieron el magnífico tiro a media cancha que realicé. Como había esperado, encesté sin roces.

No había nadie en las gradas de madera, había un solo jugador en el partido y ese era yo.

Mi nombre es Peter Benjamín Parker, tengo 16 años y una gran energía para poder representar los vítores de mi público imaginario. Pasar tiempo de esta manera no es ninguna novedad, es mi estilo de vida desde que soy responsable de mis actos. Supongo que antes tenía una vida normal, pero, desde hace tiempo, aquí me conocen como el Chico Araña.

—Ey, Visión, ¿un partido? —cuando fui a alcanzar el balón vi a mi vecino de habitación pasar por la puerta.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión —se disculpó con un suave asentimiento—. Me han llamado para una misión.

—Oh, cierto. ¡Suerte! Si necesitan refuerzos ya saben que pueden contar conmigo —dije aún después de que el contrario desapareciera.

Yo soy parte de los Vengadores, un extraordinario grupo con extraordinarias personas. Nuestro objetivo es defender la tierra, y en dado caso, vengarla. Tony Stark, mi mentor —un genio, millonario, playboy, filántropo—, me ha entrenado desde que era un niño, ya que tuve la fortuna o la desgracia de ser picado por una araña radioactiva, la cual me ha hecho un _súper_ humano. Soy flexible, puedo escalar paredes y poseo un sentido desbordantemente agudo así como una increíble fuerza. Todo lo demás es práctica y tecnología que el mismo Stark me ha brindado y que yo he perfeccionado con mi afición. No solo soy un tesoro físico, también me intereso por la programación y la mecánica.

Yo digo que soy igual que Stark, pero él asegura que soy mejor, y si lo soy, ¿por qué no puedo demostrar mi habilidad fuera de estos muros?

No soy un adolescente indefenso, estoy en perfectas condiciones para ser partícipe de las aventuras del grupo, sin embargo, Tony no opina lo mismo. Pienso que debería cambiar mi seudónimo de "Hombre Araña" a "Vengador de Porcelana", ya que me trata como si me fuera a romper con el simple hecho de salir.

Tampoco puedo demostrarle que ya no soy un niño; sobrevivo pasando el tiempo como uno.

Cuando no estoy haciendo acrobacias y probando la resistencia de mis telarañas, estoy en el gimnasio jugando deportes que inicialmente no se deberían jugar en solitario. Paso tiempo frente a una enorme pantalla jugando video juegos, algunas veces con Visión o Rhodey si los encuentro en tiempo de ocio, pero en mayor medida sin un segundo competidor. En alguna época los legos se convirtieron en toda una obsesión, y hoy en día todavía puedes verme hacer algo insólito con ellos, todo con tal de no caer en el tedio.

No hay nada que no se pueda hacer en las instalaciones de los Vengadores, excepto salir. Puedo pedirle a Stark que me traiga la torre Eiffel hasta acá —y lo haría—, no obstante, rogar por acompañarlos en una pelea o pedir ir de turista por la ciudad de Nueva York amerita una larga perorata, donde al final de cuentas la respuesta siempre va a ser no.

Ya me he resignado a esperar por el momento indicado. El tiempo seguirá corriendo y, mientras tanto, tengo cosas con las que ocuparme.

¿Ya mencioné que también soy un excelente cocinero? Además de saber trucos de combate, he hecho del cocinar una rutina divertida. Puedo hacer rodar el salero por mi brazo o atrapar los guisos después de lanzarlos fuera del sartén. Sé cómo lucirme a la hora de usar los utensilios y estoy seguro de que esto bastaría para conseguirme una novia, si tan solo el mundo supiera que existo.

Cocinar es otro entretenimiento para mí, más cuando lo hago al ritmo de buena música. En esta ocasión preparo la cena al compás de _Shake Your Groove Thing_ de _Peaches & Herb. _Lanzaba los ingredientes por el aire, siempre sin que nada cayera. Los atrapaba hábilmente después de girar sobre mi lugar y los picaba al mismo tiempo en el que trabajaba con la carne de un sartén. Todo lo que tenía era la música y una buena actitud. Eso bastaba para mí.

De pronto alguien alteró el volumen que salía de las bocinas, haciéndome perder el toque de inspiración.

—No respetas el límite auditivo, ¿eh? —vi a Wanda llegar a la cocina, haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro.

—Ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando cocino —comenté—. Estoy preparando tu favorito.

—Eres tan dulce, niño —la mujer me sonrió de manera enternecida, aunque sus líneas de expresión se marcaron con disculpa. Adiviné lo que vendría continuación—, pero iré a respaldar a Visión esta noche.

—Dura pelea, ¿no? Debería acompañarte, seguro necesitan a alguien como yo —sugerí en broma, aunque con una súplica escondida.

A veces me sentía como un prisionero allí dentro.

—Ya sabes lo que dice Stark al respecto —advirtió con una sonrisa a la cual yo no le podía reprochar.

Me pregunté si la Bruja Escarlata sentía lastima por mí.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Tenía que intentarlo.

—Me tengo que ir —se enderezó del apoyo que había puesto sobre la encimera. La vi robar una rodaja de zanahoria de la tabla y llevársela a la boca—. Igualmente, gracias por la comida —me tomó del brazo para dejarme un apurado beso en la mejilla.

Wanda se fue y me quedé sin compañía alguna. Oficialmente era el único miembro en el edifico. Incluso sentí como mis ánimos me abandonaban. No tenía a nadie, de nuevo.

Terminé la cena y serví un plato. Lo llevé conmigo al comedor destinado para varias personas. Era lamentable que no hubiera amigos que ocuparan los asientos vacíos a mi alrededor.

Sí, me había acostumbrado a no salir, sin embargo, la soledad era lo que tenía que soportar. No sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a pretender que no me afectaba.

Cuando llevaba un bocado a mi boca mi móvil vibró. Lo tenía sobre la mesa, al lado del plato. La pantalla se iluminó mostrando la imagen de Stark y la notificación de una video llamada. No tardé en aceptarla.

—Mocoso —así me decía de cariño.

—Señor Stark —saludé—. ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

A través de la pantalla lo vi torcer los ojos.

—No fue la gran cosa —posteriormente hizo una mueca—. La cena fue espantosa. Ahora estoy en el hotel disfrutando de algo decente —alzó su tenedor presumiendo de encontrarse comiendo y luego lo llevó a su boca.

—Wanda y Visión se fueron. Solo soy yo y mi filete —dije, encogiendo mis hombros.

—Fue bastante oportuno llamarte entonces. Cenemos juntos, ya sabes, vía virtual. ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Hice un poco de todo, como siempre —y al admitirlo, se diluyeron las ganas de seguir hablando con el señor Stark.

Esperaba que el tono de mi voz delatara por milésima vez lo harto que me encontraba de esta situación. ¿Cuándo llegaría el momento adecuado para poder salir? El tema nunca surgía, y cuando yo lo sugería, él lo evitaba. 

—¿Sabes? Me di a la tarea de conseguir la consola portátil antes de que saliera a la venta. Siéntete afortunado, serás el primero en tenerla. Dicen que es una experiencia totalmente distinta, no lo sé, podrás confirmarlo cuando vuelva.

Algo dentro de mí se oprimió. No tenía quien me escuchara.

—¿Podemos hablar luego? Estoy muy cansado.

—Bien, bien, Peter. Fue una excelente charla. Te llamaré después...

Colgué. El rostro de Stark se difuminó de la pantalla y solté el celular.

Dejé que mi cuerpo se desprendiera de un profundo suspiro. No terminé el plato, el apetito me había abandonado por el capricho de algo dulce. Me levanté, empezando a guardar todo para el recalentado y limpiar la cocina. Saqué del gran refrigerador el bote de leche y me serví un vaso. En el armario de arriba había un envase metálico abastecido de mis galletas favoritas. Saqué unas cuantas y me llevé una a la boca. Me quedé en el mismo sitio para poder devolver el contenedor a su lugar. Al ponerme de puntitas el rabillo de mi ojo me sugirió voltear hacia el ventanal de la sala. En el horizonte, las luces lejanas de una ciudad como un montón de estrellas aglomeradas en la superficie. 

Me pregunté cuando tendría una vida que no fuera esa.

Empecé a caminar hacia la terraza gris que me permitió inspirar la brisa de la noche. La idea de saltar y abrirme a un momento de libertad me tentó. Solo necesitaría mi lanza telarañas para conseguir un respiro fuera de aquel edificio.

Pero como si el destino hablara, una señal externa advirtió mis pensamientos de desobediencia.

Adentro, un azote metálico. Volteé alertado, pensando que alguien más estaba allí. Regresé con cautela a la cocina, dándome cuenta de que el contenedor antes colocado se había caído de su lugar; estaba en el suelo, con las galletas dispersas y echas boronas.

—Peter, Peter, Peter —me dije a mí mismo, agachándome para empezar a recoger el desastre.

Poco antes de incorporarme, noté que no debía descartar la idea de encontrarme en total soledad. Me alarmé, nunca nadie había salido desapercibido de mi sentido arácnido. No me atreví a voltear, me hice el despistado mientras alzaba mi mano hacia a la encimera, tanteando en busca de mi lanza telarañas para, inmediatamente, disparar en contra del individuo.

La telaraña lo atravesó y yo retrocedí ante el inusual hecho. En ese momento pude detallar su aspecto.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! —demandé saber sin abandonar mi posición de defensa. 

Me sorprendía que el sistema del edificio no hubiera alertado de un intruso.

—Un fantasma, tal vez.

Era joven, adivinaba que podría tener más o menos mi edad. Su cabello era largo hasta los hombros, oscuro y rebelde. Al mantener un contacto visual, encontré unos ojos llamativos y profundos a la vez; tardé en darme cuenta de que eran verdes. Su expresión no mostraba nada, pero tampoco ocultaba. Vestía de negro, sin adornos. Pude haberme tragado sus palabras y considerarlo un fantasma con esa piel de alabastro.

—Tú... ¿fuiste? —miré las galletas. No me moví de mi lugar, seguía sin confiar.

El extraño individuo no contestó. Bajó la mirada hacia el vaso de leche que descansaba a un lado de él, el mismo que había servido con anterioridad. Su mano tenía intenciones de tirarlo. Casi pude ver el líquido derramado y el cristal por todas partes, pero su cuerpo atravesó el material. Había sido una demostración de su inocencia.

—Eres descuidado, que es otra cosa, Peter Parker.

Estaba sorprendido, aterrado. No había razón por la cual bajar mi guardia.

—¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? —cuestioné, acercándome lentamente.

—Porque como tú, también estoy encerrado aquí —su rostro hierático hacía todo menos tranquilizarme.

—Nunca antes te había visto por aquí.

—Porque no me dejan salir de mi habitación.

Intenté ponerle un dedo encima. Mi mano lo atravesó. Era como una especie de holograma. Traté de mirar alrededor en busca de su fuente. Nada. Cuando volví la vista al frente topé con una expresión que demandaba espacio. Retrocedí varios pasos.

—Soy como tú: especial —prosiguió el azabache—. Con la diferencia de que Stark no comprende mis poderes. Estoy enjaulado, por el "bien" de todos —percibí algo despectivo en su voz.

—Nunca escuché hablar de ti.

—Soy un secreto.

El contrario bajó de la encimera y empezó a andar.

—Yo siempre he estado aquí y nadie me ve —continuó—. ¿Eso no me vuelve un fantasma?

—¿Siempre?

Las palabras se atenuaron. Tuve que seguirlo hasta la sala.

—¿Pensabas en escapar? —me preguntó. Él se detuvo frente al ventanal, mirando al exterior.

—¿Qué?

—Lo pensaste —afirmó—. La imaginación es segura hasta que viola el juicio. No debes dejar que se apodere de tus decisiones.

Todo era tan desconcertante, difícil de procesar.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tenía miedo de quedarme solo.

Me pregunté si el joven desconocía los principios de una conversación normal. Cerré la boca, buscando alguna otra forma de ponerle pies y cabeza a lo que me quería transmitir.

—¿Por qué no has aparecido antes? —emití la primera pregunta que vino a mi mente.

—Stark me lo prohibió. Si se entera que he aparecido me castigará.

Mi mirada divagó, tratando de hacerme a la idea. Cuando quise fijarme en él, lo vi alejarse hacia los pasillos sin despedirse.

—¡Oye...! —lo llamé, temiendo que desapareciera. Me di cuenta de que no tenía nombre con el cual llamarlo—. No me dijiste cómo te llamas.

—¿Cómo podría confiar en ti?

El chico de ojos felinos era alguien muy extraño.

—¿Volverás a aparecer? —me atreví a preguntar. Dudaba de poder seguir como si nada ahora que tenía tal conocimiento de su existencia.

—Si prometes no decirle a Stark —por un instante creí ver una curvatura en la comisura de sus labios.

Antes de volver a exigir su nombre, el peculiar personaje desapareció.


	3. II

_El señor Stark decía muchas cosas, palabras que pudieran estar dirigidas hacia mí, y que, sin embargo, no les otorgaba la debida atención. Demasiado había pasado últimamente, situaciones que ni siquiera entendía en el trasfondo._

_Me dijeron que era especial._

_Mi día a día dejaba de ser la rutina que yo tanto acostumbraba: ya no había escuela ni amigos, ya no había ancianas a las cuales ayudar a cruzar la calle. Ni siquiera estaba May todo el tiempo. Voltease a donde voltease, había un nuevo rostro, uno asimilado y aceptado debido a la ausencia de una figura paterna. Y ahí estaba, adaptándome a la idea de que por algún periodo esas lívidas paredes se convertirían en mi hogar, que ciertamente, no tenía nada de mi hogar._

_—¿Te gustan los legos?_

_Su voz pareció provenir de la ruptura de otra dimensión. Mis pies dejaron de seguir el recorrido de sus zancadas. Ahí, en el pasillo que cruzó mi vista curiosa, un gato negro, sentado al final como si hubiera estado esperando por mí. Sabía que había una sonrisa en mi rostro, mas no que Stark seguía llamándome._

_—Peter, no te quedes atrás —el hombre magnánimo volvió, me ofreció la mano._

_—¿Puedo jugar con el gato?_

_Él se asomó, miré nuevamente para darme cuenta de que el felino no estaba más allí._

_—¿Gato? —no parecía convencido—. No hay ningún gato en este lugar, Pet._

_—Yo lo vi._

_Mi voz careció de fuerza. Describir el verde —casi amarillo— y brillante de sus ojos no serviría contra el fundamento de un adulto que cree estar seguro de todo._

_Hubo algo como un suspiro, como una risa incompleta y sin brío de diversión. Después un carraspeo._

_—Debió ser tu imaginación. Quizá un efecto de la radioactividad en tu cuerpo —la segunda oración se la dijo así mismo, porque ya no me estaba mirando. Yo no le presté importancia, mi mente buscaba un porqué—. Como te decía, ¿te gustan los legos?_

_Sin que su mano estuviera extendida hacia mí, busqué tomarla, no sin antes dar un último vistazo de verificación. Alcé el rostro, no perdiendo el respeto hacia aquel hombre que de un día para otro se había inmiscuido en mi vida._

_Me limité a asentir._

_No fue la última vez que ese misterioso gato hizo presencia. Inalcanzable, siempre; nunca llegué a tocarlo. Mi fuero interno aseguraba su continuidad como signo de verdad, eso hasta que el tiempo me hizo reconocer que estaba protegido en una edificación que detectaba hasta la presencia de una hormiga en el terreno._

_Un gato no podía ser tan inteligente como para sobrepasar los límites._

_Pero podría usar sus siete vidas a favor, tal vez por ello siete veces fueron las que yo lo vi antes de reconocer mi ceguera._

✿

Esa mañana desperté con la agria sensación del enigma nunca resuelto de hace años.

Me pregunté si ese gato sería una reminiscencia torcida o parte de una realidad nunca aclarada.

Un gato sin nombre, sin existir porque nadie más a excepción de mí lo ha visto.

Un chico sin nombre. Un fantasma.

Me pregunté si era el dueño del gato acudiendo a la única persona que lo ha visto.

Esa mañana desperté con la inquietud de una resurrección.


	4. III

Estaba aislado, con mis audífonos, tratando de evadir todo lo que mi cabeza tenía por decir y que me resultaba pesado atender. La música me abstraía, me tranquilizaba, no obstante, también arruinaba los planes de permanecer inmóvil con la vista obligada al vacío.

La próxima vez recordaría no reproducir mi _playlist_ de favoritas.

Mi pie, apoyado sobre el talón, empezó a golpear el suelo en cuanto el ritmo cumplió su deber. Estaba resistiendo, convenciéndome de que requería maduración para afrontar este tiempo de meditación, pero justo antes del primer verso, dicté que dejaría de ser yo mismo a menos de que me dejara llevar aquí y ahora.

_Don't go breaking my heart_

Para mis canciones preferidas, siempre existe una coreografía, por más simple que sea, producto del exceso de tiempo libre y la natural tendencia de mi cuerpo a responder al más mínimo estímulo musical. Es liberador, como la pelea —muy a pesar de que nunca he tenido una de verdad—; me recuerda que hay manera de darle forma a todo lo que guardamos dentro.

La pista limitada de mi habitación no me bastó. Antes de cruzar la puerta, no olvidé cantar un par de versos frente a mi espejo. Sí, me encantaba ponerle pasión a mi actuación.

Ya afuera, mis pasos siguieron la rítmica pista hasta la sala común, sin ninguna inhibición al saber que, por el momento, la sección era toda mía.

Salté al sillón, cada acción buscaba ser un complemento de la melodía. Sé que en algún momento retiré mi calzado y lo lancé lejos, saltando sobre el acolchonado, imperativo e infantil por el espontáneo júbilo que recorría mis venas.

El baile se extendió hasta el gimnasio. El lustroso piso se vio irresistible para hacer mi entrada con aquel típico desliz de pies.

_Uh uh, nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)_   
_Right from the start_   
_I gave you my heart_   
_Ooh, I gave you my heart_

Esta satisfacción, olvidaba por un momento la amargura de una vida llena de limitaciones. Me sentía como en uno de esos musicales que tanto me gustaban admirar. Me movía a mis anchas, subiendo por las gradas y tratando de hacer coincidir la secuencia de mis pasos con cada peldaño que escalaba con brío. Por un momento, pretendía ser aquel personaje que no se sentiría completo hasta interpretar una pieza pegadiza que haría lamentar a cualquiera que prefiriese permanecer sentado.

Entonces, mi repertorio musical saltó a la siguiente canción, y a la siguiente, y yo ni siquiera me detuve a respirar.

Cuando mi cuerpo se llenó sudor, empecé a creer que esta vez no bailaba para desahogarme, sino para llamar la atención.

Hice un giro sobre la punta de mi pie, tal vez queriendo imitar aquel grácil movimiento que conocía era de ballet. Ahí me di cuenta de que ya no me encontraba solo.

Fue un poco decepcionante que no se tratara del espectro que creía haber conocido ayer.

Retiré mis audífonos de inmediato, devolviéndome a la realidad.

— Vengador, nerd, cocinero y bailarín. ¿Se trata de una competición contra Stark? Porque si es así, déjame decirte que te has vuelto más útil que él —me habló Rogers.

Aprecio sus intentos de trato familiar. Casi puedo considerarlo como a un segundo padre, pero eso ni mencionarlo a Tony. Ahora ellos son como una pareja divorciada. Sé que dos años después a mi llegada Steve estuvo en desacuerdo de que el edificio fuera el único lugar que conociera durante mi formación. Discutieron y desde entonces yo estoy perdido en el intersticio que provocó sus choques: entre un padre que me quiere lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de lo que sus brazos me asfixian y un padre que me entiende pero que no se mete para no provocar más disputas.

Tampoco digo que ellos estén evitándose. Lo delicado llega a la hora de hablar sobre mí. Es ahí donde no lo mencionan, donde yo quedo en un punto invisible con la razón de no hacer estallar una guerra.

Ambos se equivocan, pero creen cada uno tener la razón. Me pregunto quién será el primero en abrir los ojos.

— Lo es —afirmé, recuperando una bocanada de aire. Debido a que él aún portaba su traje, indagué que ir a verme fue su prioridad o que venía de paso y estaba próximo a irse otra vez—. ¿Ya terminaste de repartir justicia, Capitán?

— La justicia es algo que nunca pierde su demanda —avanzó hacia mí, lanzándome una pequeña toalla que había estado reposando en el banco a su izquierda—. Aunque contestando a tu pregunta, supongo que por el momento he acabado.

Llegué a su lado secándome el sudor que resbalaba de mi cuello. Él me saludó con un apretón en el hombro y no me soltó, guiándome fuera del gimnasio.

— Quizá una película más tarde, para descansar —sugerí.

— Seguro Rhodey y Sam estén...

Una pequeña alarma lo interrumpió, yo sabía lo que significaba ese pitido: había asuntos más importantes que atender.

Steve aceleró el paso tras revisar el informe y yo lo hice con él hasta la cocina.

— Tenemos que irnos. Hay que tomar un vuelo —anunció el rubio a Rhodey y a Sam, quienes estaban a mitad de un bocado. Estaba seguro de que ellos habían rodado los ojos y dibujado un: "No, ahora, por favor, el recalentado está muy bueno".

— No puede ser, acabamos de llegar —se quejó Rhodey junto con el tintineo que provocó al devolver el tenedor al plato.

— La justicia nunca descansa —animé, rendido ante la idea de sugerir mi ayuda. De todos modos, la respuesta siempre iba a ser un rotundo no.

Sam se puso en marcha, ahorrándose sus quejas. Cuando me vio me saludó con una sonrisa.

— Ya deja de entrenar, chico, cuando salgas de aquí nos vas a dejar sin trabajo —bromeó.

— No te veo muy preocupado al respecto —Rhodey lo siguió.

— No olvidaré que tenemos una película pendiente —dijo Steve, sujetándome una vez más del hombro y confiando su promesa en una sincera expresión.

— ¿ _Grease_ está bien?

— Esa será.

Y los tres enfilaron hacia la salida mientras que yo permanecía plantado.

A lo lejos, la presión de unas puertas abriéndose y sellándose, junto con los pesados pasos de los hombres, dieron pauta a un inminente silencio. Mi vista cayó con pereza hacia esos platos con residuos, con el pequeño gusto de que esa comida alguien la haya disfrutado, como a su vez, la pesadez de tener que poner orden en la barra.

Por esta vez, desistí a mi sentido de limpieza, mismo que había desarrollado en el intento de ocupar mi tiempo.

— ¿Estás aquí? —solté la pregunta antes de que la extraña quietud me consumiera. Mis pies me hicieron girar 360 grados en busca de alguna señal.

Nada.

Para tratarse un ser que podría estar al pendiente de todo, sospeché no sería muy sencillo invocarlo. Si mal no recordaba, la condición era que no debía mencionar nada a Stark, y no lo había hecho por más que las ansias de descubrir el misterio me comieran. Bien, ya había cumplido mi parte, ¿dónde estaba él?

— Ya veo, ¿quieres jugar a las escondidas? Apuesto a que estás igual de aburrido que yo.

Y solo al encontrarme hablando a la nada, empecé a poner en duda su existencia. Temí que pudiera ser producto de mi imaginación, tal como ese gato negro que Stark juró nunca hubo.

Empecé a vagar por la planta, no habiendo habitación de la cual no supiera de su existencia, descartando la posibilidad de encontrar algo pero revisando de todos modos. Sabía donde llegaba a descansar cada uno de los vengadores o que lugares concurrían en sus horas libres. Me asomé en cada una de las recámaras y, sin pretenderlo, percaté en las diferencias definidas por las personalidades: el diseño minimalista del doctor Banner, los objetos caóticos de Wanda, las figuras de acción sobre la repisa de Steve, mismas que llegué a regalarle cuando yo era un niño —valoré que aún las conservara—. Y entonces ahí estaba la habitación de Stark, cuya distinción del resto era que no había nada con lo que la pudiera identificar como suya.

No me era familiar visitar su cuarto, así que estando en la tarea no me limité a simplemente mirar. No me puse a husmear entre sus cosas, observé en lo superficial con el objetivo de defender que Tony no era como su habitación lo representaba. Debía haber algo, así él no pasara la mayoría de sus noches ahí. Y lo encontré. Se trataba de un portarretrato digital, cuya imagen se desvanecía para dar paso a otra diferente, así sucesivamente cada intervalo de quince segundos.

De no haber hallado nada en particular, el marco estaría de vuelta en su lugar, sin embargo, no había sido así. Pude apreciar fotos del hombre, y repetidas veces, en la compañía de una mujer rubia. Yo desconocía ese rostro, y que recuerde, nunca escuché a Tony hablar de una mujer especial, porque es que ella se veía especial.

Había un secreto, pero ahora había dos. Me pregunté qué había sido la vida antes de mi llegada y, al hacerlo, no pude evitar ponerme nostálgico por la compañía de May.

Sin dejar residuos de mi presencia, salí olvidando que todo había empezado con una búsqueda principal. Llegué a mi habitación, cambié mi ropa sudada y me dejé caer sobre la cama, usando mi celular como el medio para poder acceder a una fotografía que tenía con May.

La extrañaba. Ella continuó su vida y yo me vi forzado a hacer la mía en este lugar tan apartado.

De pronto dejé de recibir llamadas suyas, mis intentos de comunicarme se volvieron una bienvenida al buzón de voz. El único contacto que tenía con mi tía era el que Tony me hacía saber cada tanto, informándome que ella estaba bien, ocupada trabajando en otro distrito como para poder venir a verme o atender mis llamadas. Fue allí donde ella se volvió inalcanzable.

Solo porque ya me había cansado de esperar, en esta ocasión marqué a Stark en vez de a May, habiendo ya aprendido de mis errores pasados.

— Peter, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames cuando estoy en fiestas? —contestó y, efectivamente, de fondo el ajetreo de voces y música moderna.

Pedí perdón de manera automática. Lo escuché suspirar.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece?

— Puede que no sea el mejor momento, pero en serio en serio en serio me gustaría tener la manera de comunicarme con May.

— Tienes su número, ¿qué es lo que te detiene? —esperaba que él no estuviera bromeando con eso.

— Sabes que ella nunca contesta. Lo he intentado ya muchas veces y...

Tony hablaba con alguien más, de acompañamiento un par de risas. Mi ceño su frunció al pensar que no estaba tomándome en serio.

— ¡Escúchame! 

Lo oí disculparse con las personas que le rodeaban.

— Peter, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos.

— ¡No es un juego, no puedo vivir así! —inspiré profundamente para tranquilizarme y añadir—. Tú nunca me escuchas.

— ¿Y en qué posición te atreves a decirme eso? No quiero recordarte quien ha estado ahí apoyándote y dándote todo lo que tienes —ahora le había llegado el turno a Tony de exasperarse—. ¿Y dónde estuvo May, eh? ¿Acaso no se te ha ocurrido que ella no quiere saber más de ti?

Mis labios se separaron con la intención de refutar sus palabras. Cuando me di cuenta, no tenía evidencia para luchar con tan doloroso argumento.

No me quedé a escuchar todo el perdón y el arrepentimiento de Stark, por más que este pareciera sentirse mal por lo que había escapado de su boca. La llamada terminó por mi voluntad y a continuación llevé a mi móvil a estrellarse contra la pared.

Ya lo sospechaba, pero detestaba la idea de que alguien se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta. Había sido abandonado por la gran responsabilidad que requería mi cuidado, acogido por un grupo de personas que se adaptaban a mis necesidades. Ahí estaba la realidad de hace seis años.

Me abracé a mis piernas. Lo que había empezado con inhibidas lágrimas se convirtió en un río de llanto. Escondí el rostro y evité pensar.

— Si te rompes, lo último que debes hacer es llorar —escuché al otro lado de la habitación.

Sin buscarlo, encontré al fantasma.


	5. IV

_Villanos en las películas hay muchos, para mí, solo el tiempo. Esta impaciencia ardía, quizá porque últimamente estaba más despierto, casi como si hubiera consumido todas esas golosinas que May siempre me recordaba no me dejarían dormir por la noche. Más perceptivo, llevando mi mirada de un lado a otro siguiendo hasta el mínimo movimiento, extrañando el perfume de mi tía, tomando todo lo que tenía al alcance y descubriendo una sensibilidad que me permitía experimentar como si tocara por primera vez, oyendo todo y, al mismo tiempo, no escuchando lo que necesitaba escuchar. Más atento, pero también, más distante en la empedernida idea de que mi vida fuera devuelta._

_El asombro ya había dejado de actuar como anestesia sobre mis pensamientos._

_Exámenes, pruebas y a esperar, aunque no la mayoría del tiempo en soledad. Hacía poco que tuve el honor de conocer al Capitán América, ese que tanto se mencionaba y salía un par de veces en el televisor. Contemplé su escudo de cerca, me senté a su lado. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que me convertiría en el niño más popular del cuarto grado en cuanto les contara a mis compañeros de ese encuentro. Luego recordaba que por el momento no contaba con aquella posibilidad, y creo que me hubiera encantado restregarle la suerte que tenía a Flash Thompson, si es que se podía llamar suerte cuando no tenía a nadie con quién compartir esa felicidad._

_Otras veces me tocaba esperar solo, pasando por cada uno de los llamativos juguetes hasta llegar a la ventana de mi nueva habitación, menguado ya de mi instinto de exploración por la urgencia de un entorno que me fuera familiar. Ahí descubrí que el pasaje de cómo se veía el exterior no era más que una pantalla que lo reproducía; no sabía que se podía experimentar impresión y desilusión al mismo tiempo._

_Por más tecnología que descubriera, esperaba por volverme a integrar a la realidad que conocía, en donde me bastaban los pocos detalles que hacían única mi vida._

_Tenía que resignarme a aguardar por May hasta el fin de semana o por..._

_De nuevo lo vi. El rabillo de mi ojo alertó una inusual presencia, haciéndome encontrar con un gato que recién había saltado sobre el escritorio._

_Yo sabía que no pude haberlo imaginado._

_Seguro de eso se trataba la esencia del señor Stark: de mentir para esconder, de esconder para maravillarme. Yo sé que los adultos son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por sorprendernos, me he dado cuenta._

_— Hola —saludé con timidez._

_Esos ojos parecían sabios, intensos, como si el animal pretendiera ser superior, y que si fuera así, lo creería fervientemente._

_— ¿Tienes nombre? —me levanté de mi lugar junto a la ventana, me acerqué lentamente con el temor de perderlo de vista._

_Lo vi lamerse la pata. De un segundo a otro yo parecí serle indiferente, así que sin reprimirme, estiré mi brazo para intentar acariciarlo. Éste de inmediato alzó su cabeza y se dio a la fuga con otro salto. Intenté atraparlo en el suelo, cayendo de rodillas y viendo salir triunfante al felino de mi habitación._

_No me rendí, corrí detrás de él. No iba a permitir que ganara el juego, debía tener evidencia para poder mostrarle al señor Stark que yo estaba en lo correcto._

_Seguí al gato hasta que lo extravié al doblar en una esquina. Yo lo hubiera descrito como un "poff", porque de pronto le había perdido el rastro; un truco de magia._

_— Peter, acompáñame —alguien me llamó. Cuando giré, vi al señor por el que ahora me encontraba buscando un gato. Estuve a punto de mencionar mi fugaz hallazgo, eso hasta que recordé que Stark podía ser más de hechos. No iba a decir nada hasta tenerlo entre mis manos—. Tengo algo que mostrarte._

_Corrí para llegar a su lado._

_Minutos más tarde descubrí que el hombre bajo el casco de Iron Man era el mismo con el que ahora pasaba gran parte del tiempo. Ese era mi héroe. ¿En que ignorancia había pasado las dos últimas semanas?_

_Entonces, el asombro volvió a anestesiarme._


	6. V

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunté sin antes aclarar mi garganta, sintiendo mi voz átona.

Primero hablé, luego miré. Él estaba sentado en mi lugar favorito: junto a la supuesta ventana. Él no me dirigía su atención. Su presencia había sido suficiente para ahuyentar el llanto, pero esto no detenía que las lágrimas siguieran hirviendo en mis ojos.

— ¿Cuándo llorar nos va a salvar? Las circunstancias no cambian a menos que tú hagas algo, y llorar es sinónimo de hacer nada.

— Yo hice algo —objeté, quitándole debilidad a mis palabras y dando por hecho que él estaría al tanto de lo que acababa de pasar. Sorbí mi nariz y puse los pies fuera de la cama, incapaz de estar de acuerdo en afirmaciones tan cerradas—. Algunas cosas están fuera de nuestro alcance. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

— Y si un edificio se cae sobre ti, ¿te pondrías a llorar? —lamenté invocar su mirada— Te recuerdo, no estuvo bajo tu control. ¿Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es esperar a morir enterrado? 

Su ceño se frunció permitiéndome entender que, en su pensamiento, el único incoherente era yo.

No encontraba una forma de expresarle que mi opinión era distinta, que no tenía nada de malo la respuesta natural a la tristeza. Me encontraba carente de fuerzas para refutar, así que permití que lo planteado adquiriera razón por mi desgano.

— No.

— Si supieras que hay mayores motivos por los que agobiarse. Tú esfera es tú esfera, ¿pero qué me dices de los demás? Aquí eres la víctima de otras que son víctimas también. Es una cadena que no se detiene.

— ¿Quién es la principal víctima, entonces? —pregunté por preguntar, no tenía idea de a lo que quería llegar con eso.

— La existencia.

Dirigí mis ojos hacia él, sospechando que sus palabras las había dicho con una cínica. El azabache estaba mirando el artificial exterior otra vez, por lo que su expresión quedó a obra de mi imaginación.

— No puedo entenderte cuando intentas hacer que cada una de tus oraciones suene trascendental —admití.

— En ese caso no estás comprendiendo el todo —dijo antes girarse. Está vez me encaró con un aura menos violenta, disminuyendo mi ansiedad—. Espero no hayas olvidado tan rápido que yo veo más de lo que tú ves en presencia.

Quería apostar a que en verdad él fuera un fantasma. Me hacía sentir intimidado, con el temor de hacerlo enojar. Él parecía tener un guion, casi me permitiría decir que me conocía lo suficiente como para saber cómo contrarrestar lo que dijera y eso tentaba inseguridad en mí.

— Ayer dijiste que siempre has estado aquí. Quisiera pensar que eres un espíritu que no ha hallado la paz.

Noté que algo en su facción luchó por no tomar lo dicho con humor.

— "Siempre" es una palabra infinita, aprende a diferenciar fuera de sus letras —él se levantó, empezando a andar de un lado a otro con solemnidad y con las manos sujetas por detrás de su espalda—. No siempre he estado aquí, pero desde que tú estás, siempre he estado.

— ¿Siempre hablas así? 

Su manera me intrigaba. Mi tristeza se distrajo en el objetivo de descifrar lo que en mi perspectiva parecía un acertijo.

— No, sin embargo, es muy divertido —se detuvo y me sonrió; el mismo atisbo que presencié la anoche antes de que él desapareciera.

Dada la pista amigable, me acomodé en mi lugar para empezar de nuevo. Esperaba mis párpados ya no se encontraran tan enrojecidos y no siguiera pareciendo un niño llorón porque ahora si quería ser tomado en serio.

— Dime cuál es tu nombre —retomé mi petición.

— Si lo supieras un arma estaría en mi cabeza. Cuando salga de tus labios, ya fuera sin intención, me darías una condena a muerte y como puedes ver no me convendría. Haz otra pregunta.

Y su respuesta, que aunque no cumplió a mis exigencias, me empujó a cuestionar sin titubear.

— ¿Por qué estás resguardado? ¿Acaso eres peligroso? 

— Las personas tienden a echar a un lado lo que no comprenden, y eso fue lo que hizo Stark. Luego llegaste tú. Me sorprende que no te haya hecho lo mismo que a mí, pues dudo tengas su compresión.

Abrí la boca para objetar, no obstante, él se adelantó al agregar:

— Oh, espera, creo que sí lo hizo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que has salido al exterior? —él mismo se encargó de responder— Exacto, hemos estado privados de nuestra libertad por un largo tiempo. Mejor dime tú a mí qué es lo que te mantiene atado.

Inhalé y luego solté con lentitud. En mis segundos de duda las lágrimas secas sobre mis mejillas se volvieron una sensación consciente.

— Nada. Es cuestión de puntos de vista. Sea cual sea tu motivo de estar allí es diferente al motivo por el cual yo estoy aquí. 

Otra sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué es lo que ahora tienes?

No me detuve a meditarlo y salté a mi siguiente pregunta. Necesitaba saber más de él.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Creí que lo escucharía reír. Al final, frenó en el borde de una apagada risa

— Compañía. Creí que había sido obvio, porque como tú, ya me estoy hartando de esto —había algo burlesco en su pronunciación, fúnebre también.

— Tuviste mucho tiempo para aparecer. Debe haber una razón para hacerlo apenas.

— Los niños cometen una infinidad de errores —lo vi trasladar su mirada a las figuritas de lego que yacían sobre mi repisa. Después me devolvió la atención—, los adolescentes solo la mitad de ellos.

— No confías en mí, pero lo hiciste al aparecer. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Él encogió los hombros.

— No todo es lo que parece.

La dirección de sus pasos anunciaba la inminencia de su retirada.

El silencio respaldó mi confusión. Entonces, el contrario se encargó de centrarme.

— El gato negro.

— ¿Cómo sabes de eso? —interferí lo más rápido posible, no capacitado para esconder mi reacción de sorpresa.

— Sé más de lo que te gustaría pensar. Nunca lo olvides.

Supuse que no estaba ganando fuera cual fuera la batalla. No tenía pruebas, y aquel sujeto desaparecería antes de que pudiera estar cerca de demostrar mi cordura. Además, seguía considerando la advertencia de que cualquier iniciativa lo pondría en peligro. Lo necesitaba vivo, a él y a tanto secreto que presumía poseer.

Finalmente hablé.

— Si lo que quieres es mi compañía no estás haciendo un gran trabajo.

Se volteó antes de salir. No hice ademán por detenerle. Sujetarlo no podría hacer que se quedara, lo mejor era dejarlo ir.

— Opino que estoy haciendo bien. No olvides que estamos jugando a las escondidas. Ya te encontré yo, te toca buscarme a mí.

— Oye...

— Recuerda cuáles son las reglas —dijo, colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios en una expresión vacía, indicando tácitamente el trato al que habíamos llegado sin yo ni siquiera firmarlo.

Salí detrás de él solo para confirmar que se había ido.

Volví sobre nuestras palabras y les di vueltas el resto del día, al tanto de que, contrario a lo que siempre pensé, estar solo ya no se podía aplicar a un término que yo usaría. Un espectro me asechaba entre las sombras.

Mi siguiente compañía fue la de Wanda y Visión, que anunciaron su llegada con un par de risas —todas de la Bruja Escarlata—. En vez de haber estado en una pequeña misión parecían más bien regresar de una cita. Empezaba a pensar que algo pasaba entre ellos, simples suposiciones; de todas formas ya era ocasión de dejar en el pasado mi pequeño amor platónico por la castaña. Nada serio, sentía admiración por ella, era mi figura a seguir, mi segunda tía, y estaba feliz de que mostrara una sonrisa cada tanto a pesar de que la vida tampoco la trató muy bien.

— Chico, haremos la cena. Puedes elegir la película —anunció Wanda después de haber satisfecho mi curiosidad de saber qué tal les había ido.

— Mientras que no quemen la cocina —bromeé sin mirarla, concentrado en mi nuevo prototipo laza-telarañas con el que trabajaba en la sala de tecnologías, lugar en el que llegué a pasar mi mayor tiempo con Tony.

— Cállate, bobo —hace rato que Visión ya no estaba a su lado. Seguro se habría adelantado. Ella estuvo a punto de abandonar su lugar en el umbral de la entrada, sin embargo, se quedó—. ¿Todo bien, Peter?

Dejé de manipular las pinzas y me enderecé para mirarla.

— De maravilla —mentí.

Si ella no dejaba de sonreír, ¿por qué habría yo de hacerlo?

Cuando ella se fue, mi instinto me animó a echar un vistazo a mi entorno. No había nadie, pero la sensación de estar siendo observado persistía.


	7. VI

_Listo, ya podía moverme._

_— Dudo mucho que se trate de algún efecto colateral —dijo el doctor Banner a Stark—. Hace tiempo que la radioactividad se ha nivelado en su cuerpo, lo asimila como si fuera su sangre. Lo ha llevado bastante bien a mi parecer._

_El doctor Banner es un amigo del señor Stark. Muchas veces lo veo, preguntándome por qué él no usa bata como los demás doctores. Me agrada, es tranquilo y me dedica tímidas sonrisas cuando me sorprende mirándolo. No es como aquel viejo hombre serio al que May me llevaba cuando la fiebre me imposibilitaba para ir a la escuela. La imaginación y los retazos que alcanzaba a comprender de mi situación me llevaban a pensar que estaba enfermo, y que por lo tanto, en aquella expresión que se podía denominar "cuarentena". Pero junto al doctor Banner estoy cómodo, además de que su laboratorio es muy interesante y me deja verlo._

_Bajé de la pequeña plataforma en la que hace algunos minutos había permanecido sentado. Entre los mayores y yo había una distancia de pocos metros y una mesa metálica con contados objetos que desde perspectiva formaban parte del repertorio de un científico. No dejé de lado el curiosear. Sabía que no habría ninguna reprimenda; todo lo peligroso y delicado estaba bien resguardado. Stark escondía todo aquello que yo no podía tocar._

_— El niño vio un gato._

_Inventándole alguna función a lo que estaba al alcance de mis manos, no dejé de alzar la vista hacia los mayores, mirándoles a través de la leve transparencia de las pantallas holográficas y escuchándoles._

_Bruce suspiró._

_— Para empezar, no sé por qué acudes a mí. Sabes que yo no soy esa clase de doctores —se rascó por detrás de la oreja antes de acomodar sus gafas._

_— Pero eres el correcto para hablar de rayos gamma y radioactividad —Stark señaló al contrario con una pluma que tenía en posesión—. Si hay algo anormal, tus siete doctorados deberán servirnos para sacar alguna conclusión._

_— Yo en tu lugar no me preocuparía tanto. Mientras que el escáner no muestre ninguna alteración, diría que todo va perfecto. Deberías de agradecer que haya sobrevivido a la picadura._

_— No tiene nada de malo preocuparse por querer mantenerlo con vida. Si hay algo mal, tendré que hacer algo al respecto._

_— El niño tiene sentidos superiores a los de un humano normal, Tony. Los estudios han apuntado que cuenta con una agilidad y resistencia que compite con nuestras habilidades en batalla. ¿Qué más podemos hacer? Considero que lo estás haciendo todo al traerlo aquí para asegurarte de que use sus poderes con responsabilidad —las miradas se colocaron unos segundos sobre mí, bajé la cabeza, intimidado por la atención—. Estás muy paranoico, más que yo._

_Ahora le tocó a Stark suspirar._

_— Pepper quería tener un hijo conmigo y yo vi algo en Peter que nunca vi en ese deseo, y lo vi muy tarde, a decir verdad, pero entiende, es esa la razón por la que no puedo evitar estar preocupado la mayor parte del tiempo —admitió Stark, con voz circunspecta y con la espalda dada a mí._

_— Instinto paterno —concluyó Bruce, cruzándose de brazos e imitando la dirección en la que se había acomodado Tony. Tras una pausa, él volvió a hablar—. ¿Cómo sigues llevando lo de...?_

_— No quiero hablar de eso —interrumpió con rapidez—. No cambies el tema, no vine para tratar lo que pasó, vine para hablar de Peter. Como sea, ¿algo más que puedas rescatar de la araña que recuperamos?_

_Ambos hombres pronto dejaron de darme la espalda y volvieron a lo suyo en los hologramas llenos de información._

_— Nada más de lo que ya hayamos descubierto. Aunque sí puedo asegurarte de que no hay muchas posibilidades de que empiece a lanzar telarañas._

_La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Stark y Bruce medio lo hizo, casi como si le fuera extraño decir algo gracioso._

_Y entre el objeto que tenía en mano y con las últimas palabras que estaban haciendo eco en mi cabeza, pensé en lo genial que sería tener un dispositivo que me permitiera lanzar telarañas resistentes que me sirvieran para múltiples cosas. Otra vez tenía la creatividad ocupando mi mente en los momentos menos esperados._

_Alcé la vista, listo para sugerir mi gran invento cuando lo volví a ver. El gato estaba ahí, afuera de la entrada al laboratorio. No estaba descansando, más bien sobre sus cuatro patas, listo para correr y con sus ojos a la espera de que yo lo observara._

_— ¡Ahí está! —anuncié de pronto, quitándole interés a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera atraparlo—. ¡Señor Stark, el gato!_

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me vi inmerso en el juego, corriendo para alcanzarlo. Stark gritó por mí, pero no le hice caso. Ni siquiera me pregunté cómo fue que lo dejé atrás tan rápido, ni tampoco por qué mis manos estaban participando en el movimiento._

_Lo volví a perder. Salió por la azotea de la sala. Me di por vencido en la esperanza de que Stark lo haya visto, pues debía ser muy distraído para no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia del felino._

_— Peter, no te muevas. Voy a bajarte de ahí —escuché una voz angustiada arriba de mí... ¿o debajo?_

_Entonces percaté de que estaba trepado en el techo, que mis manos y pies me adherían. Me asusté, me dio vértigo. Sin saber cómo hice eso, olvidé mantenerme así, cayendo, por suerte, al sofá debajo de mí._

_Después Stark me abrazó._

_— Y puede escalar paredes —escuché al doctor Banner decir con sorpresa—. Tenemos que descubrir que más puede hacer este niño._

_Correspondí al abrazo del mayor, acomodando mi cabeza en su hombro con agitación y mirando el umbral de la azotea por el que había desaparecido el gato._

_Sí, acababa de trepar hasta el techo, ¿pero acaso era el único que se preguntaba cómo un gato lo había hecho también?_


	8. VII

Fue nulo intentar comunicarme con Stark. Antes de ser un castigo para mí, podía constatar que lo era para él. Negaba mis llamadas, yo ya estaba listo para disculparme. Él debiera estarlo pronto, ya que con un perdón no bastaría para contentarme. Esperaba mi voz haya sido escuchada, si no, no sabría cómo llegaríamos a un acuerdo. Estoy consciente de que ya no estoy en edad de acatar su voluntad. Debía admitir que en parte el fantasma tenía razón, no podía solo hacer berrinche y aguardar a que las cosas cambiaran.

Y hablando del fantasma, hace días que no lo he vuelto a ver. He de suponer que sus motivos son convenientes, el edificio está poblado otra vez. No he abandonado la cocina desde la mañana, del mismo modo en que Barton se ha quedado dormido en el sofá. No me di cuenta de eso hasta que hace unos minutos dejé de cuidar los brownies en el horno y noté su presencia en la sala.

El lugar estaba en silencio, cada quien en lo suyo. Y yo, hipnotizado en la cocción del pan.

— Peter.

Mi cuerpo se crispó ante el inesperado llamado. Me sorprendieron con mis pensamientos otra vez inmersos en el misterio que desde hace poco tiempo me atrapaba.

Saludé, volviéndole a dar la espalda al doctor Banner, sabiendo este llegaría a mi lado.

— Deja de estar tan tenso —tomó mis hombros por detrás, dándome un masaje que no me sirvió de mucho—. Me recuerdas bastante a mí.

Lo vi trasladarse y recargarse en la encimera paralela, de modo que nuestros rostros conectaron, aunque yo no dejaba de distraer mi mirada.

— ¿Has tenido contacto con Stark?

Él negó. Atisbé que el lapicero que antes estaba en el bolsillo de su camisa se encontraba ahora en sus manos. Él jugaba con él distraídamente, dándole continuos golpes a su dedo. Podía entender la ansiedad con la que él siempre cargaba, que aunque no era ni por cerca lo que yo sentía, intuía que en algún momento yo también estaría susceptible a explotar.

— Con suerte tiene tiempo para ti. No es como si fuéramos amigos e hiciéramos videollamadas todas las noches.

Me hizo sonreír.

— Sí, somos un equipo, pero cada quién tiene su papel —prosiguió—. Diría que la última vez que no dejamos de vernos día y noche fue cuando una amenaza llegó al mundo y cuando tú llegaste con nosotros.

— Espero que con amenaza no te refieras a mí. Ya me sé la historia de que en ese entonces te encontrabas renuente a tratar conmigo, con eso de que era un niño y mi hiperactividad podría llamar al otro sujeto.

— Me veías de vez en cuando, incluso una vez preguntaste si era una especie de científico loco. Para mí no eras una amenaza, me dabas mucha gracia —afirmó—. A lo que me refería era que hace tiempo tuvimos una batalla tan dura que prometimos vengar la tierra en caso de no salvarla. Así fue como surgimos.

— Creo que nunca nadie ha mencionado esa hazaña —y era cierto. Con desenfoque sabía que una fuerza mayor unió a mis héroes y grupo al que actualmente pertenezco, mas nunca escuché relatos de la victoria, de cómo era el enemigo o las diferencias que había entre ellos antes de formarse como los conocidos Vengadores.

— Ciertamente. Algunos perdimos más de lo que deberíamos. A Stark le gusta presumir sus triunfos, pero ésta... —él bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

Observé los brownies fijamente, jugando mi mano con mi labio inferior mientras lo meditaba. 

¿Qué perdió Tony Stark esa vez?

— ¿Contra quién pelearon?

— No creo que sea conveniente hablarte de eso —me contestó, mas detrás de sus lentes pude distinguir el deseo de querer comentar algo al respecto. No me equivoqué del todo, Bruce se acomodó en su lugar, listo para explicar. Quizá fuera mi mirada lo que lo convenció al final—. Apareció sin aviso previo. Exigió atención, nos manipuló, claramente una diva. Su nombre era Loki...

Los brownies se encontraban ardiendo. Mis apresuradas y torpes acciones enmudecieron al doctor, quien retrocedió unos pasos cuando me encontré sacando el molde y soltándolo sobre la encimera metálica. En ese instante me percaté de que no había nada malo, no había humo ni signo de que se hubieran carbonizado.

— Que raro —musité, retirando de mis manos las manoplas. De no tenerlas al alcance, seguro me hubiera aventurado a retirar sin protección el molde del horno.

— Supongo que volveré al laboratorio —el hombre se veía algo extrañado por mi conducta.

— Y yo seguiré aquí —inspiré profundamente y luego dejé salir todo de mis pulmones. Por si acaso, volví a asomarme para verificar el interior del horno, en donde seguí encontrando nada—. Vuelve más tarde, antes de que se acabe —señalé el postre.

— Sí —sabía que no le preocupaba en absoluto si alcanzaba o no. Él hizo amago de marcharse, pero volvió sobre su paso para agregar—. Y con respecto a lo que te dije, agradecería que no lo comentaras con nadie. A Stark no le haría muy feliz saber que lo mencioné.

Asentí. Si podía guardar el secreto de un espectro, también guardaría toda la información que se me brindara.

No pasó mucho antes de ver cómo Clint se levantaba de su lugar, caminando duro y con premura hacia el área de dormitorios. De hecho, había tenido en mente sugerirle que era mejor descansar en su cama que en el sofá, de otra forma se encontraba indefenso a que yo le tomara un par de fotos graciosas para mi colección.

Sin nadie más cerca, busqué entre los cajones por una espátula. Cuando giré, me volví a sorprender al encontrar un rostro familiar. El instrumento de cocina se cayó de mis manos. Esta vez sí me asusté.

— ¿Podrías avisar antes de aparecer? —le reclamé tras recoger la espátula.

— ¿Te doy miedo, Peter?

El fantasma estaba muy bien acomodado sobre la isla de la cocina, sentado, con sus piernas colgando y sus brazos cómodamente apoyados. Y él, una atildada imagen, como las dos últimas veces.

— No, de hecho eres muy atractivo, pero las visitas repentinas no son lo mío —procesé lo dicho cuando en su expresión presencié un gesto nuevo: él arqueó una ceja con inquisición, hallándose sorprendido, o en mayor medida, perturbado. ¿En verdad le había dicho atractivo? Vaya que sí me había agarrado desprevenido—. Lo que quiero decir es que podrías enviarme algún tipo de señal mágica antes de aparecer, ¿no crees? —apuré en decir.

— Oh, créeme que lo hice.

— Me parece que no eres bueno con las entradas —concluí, dándole la espalda para proseguir mi labor como chef asiduo. Decidí tomar la palabra, quería conseguir que en esa visita pudiéramos hablar un poco más de él que de mí—. Y bien, ¿qué tal tu fin de semana? Debiste haber hecho algo interesante para no haber venido por mi compañía.

— Nada tan interesante como tus actividades. Creí que no debía molestarte por un rato. Has estado tenso, como he observado, ¿hay de lo quieras hablar?

Sí, había mucho, pero dudaba de que contara con las personas correctas para disipar mis dudas. Menos mal que cambié mis palabras antes de pronunciarlas, no fui tan despistado como para no darme cuenta del truco que el contrario empleaba. Me quedaba claro que mi pregunta fue evadida y reemplazada por otra.

— Hey, primero satisface lo que yo quiero saber —me giré, señalándolo con el instrumento que había estado usando—. Me queda claro que no tienes nada mejor que acosarme y que de seguro sabes más de mí que yo de ti. Y si en verdad dices que buscas mi compañía, entonces deja que yo me preocupe por ti. ¿Qué nunca te enseñaron que las relaciones funcionan de a dos? No llegaremos a nada si seguimos así.

Mi tono fue algo estricto, adquirió valor. Siempre había deseado contestarle a alguien con tal intensidad; fue como culminar con un acalorado punto de vista. Él abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Me sentí orgulloso, como si pudiera demostrarle que no estaba indefenso y dispuesto a sus juegos. Yo también podía ser bueno con las palabras.

— ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? —parecía divertido. Debo admitir que daba miedo que él encontrara la gracia donde yo no la veía—. A diferencia de ti, mi celda no tiene privilegios.

— No estoy en una celda.

— Define libertad.

Vacilé al elegir mis palabras.

— Ser libre de actuar según nuestras voluntades siempre y cuando no afectemos la libertad del otro. Eso lo dijo el capitán Rogers.

— Y ya estás hablando de moral, pero esa misma respuesta debería bastarte para saber por qué Rogers y Stark chocan tanto. El primero tiene razón de que no se te debería privar de conocer el mundo exterior; el otro se niega a aceptar que disfraza encierro con protección.

— Debes odiar tanto al señor Stark como para acusarlo de que está haciendo todo mal.

— Y tú debes amarlo demasiado como para no darte cuenta de que mi punto tiene razón.

Sentía como si estuviesen revolviendo mis creencias e ideas. Qué mejor manera de refutar su perspectiva que dándole la espalda nuevamente, tomando la iniciativa de empezar otra vez.

— Empiezo a sospechar que no eres humano —confesé, sacando del armario un plato.

— Si no lo fuera, no estaría aquí entendiendo tu dolor.

— Deja entonces de hacerme cuestionar lo que está correcto o no y háblame de lo que a ti te duele. Tú dices que somos similares, en ese caso, como yo, buscas la compresión y empatía de alguien, así que adelante, puedes dejar de esconderte, a menos que en verdad ocultes algo.

— Empiezo a fastidiarte, ¿no?

— No es una palabra que yo usaría. Lo que trato es ganar tu confianza, pero no me lo dejas muy sencillo —terminé de acomodar los brownies en una pequeña pirámide sobre el plato. Me giré, los dejé a su lado. Encaré con él—. Quiero creerte, en verdad quiero hacerlo.

Se mostró conmovido. Ya no era la misma esfinge con la que había convivido. Me hubiera gustado saber si él pensó que yo no era más que un chico tonto o si en verdad mi intención le ablandó el corazón.

El azabache suspiró y bajó de la encimera. Rodeó la isla y quedamos frente a frente.

— El mismo tiempo que tú llevas viviendo aquí, es el mismo que yo he pasado sin entablar conversación alguna. Perdona que mis palabras sean duras, esa no era mi intención.

Dibujé una curva en mis labios. Por fin una charla dentro de lo que yo consideraría normal.

— No puedo imaginarme a mí mismo pasar tanto tiempo sin contacto alguno. ¿Cómo no te volviste loco?

— ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que no lo estoy? 

Su sonrisa se inclinó hacia un lado. Tenía el potencial de volverse encantador.

— Bien, empecemos de nuevo —animé, recargando mis palmas sobre el metal—. Algo más casual.

»Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Peter Parker, ¿y tú eres? —lo invité a contestar. Fue tonto pretender que esta vez sí obtendría una respuesta.

— Ya sabes por qué no puedo responder a esa pregunta.

— Shh, no lo arruines —pedí, prosiguiendo pronto con mi actuación—. Es un placer conocerte, Loki.

— ¿Qué?

Si él palideció, yo no le tomé importancia.

— Si escuchaste mi conversación anterior, y apuesto a que lo hiciste, encajas con el perfil de diva y me queda claro que buscas mi atención. También te apareces sin avisar. Si no me vas a decir tu nombre, permíteme, por lo menos llamarte, por éste. Es más corto y fácil que "fantasma".

— ¿Eres idiota? No creo que esa sea forma de mantener los asuntos en discreción. El doctor Banner te lo advirtió, no puedes andar diciendo ese nombre al aire. Si alguien llega a escucharte...

— Lo sabía, estabas escuchando nuestra conversación. Me debes cinco dólares —bromeé antes de retomar la seriedad—. Relájate, así como nadie sabrá de ti, supongo que puedo guardar uno de los secretos dentro de otro secreto —esperaba diera por bueno mi razonamiento.

El de ojos esmeralda exhaló con ligera exasperación. Comparando con lo que antes veía, un individuo con emociones palpables me era más tranquilizador que un rostro desteñido cuyo único signo de vida eran palabras proferidas. Aunque había que dar por verdad que su persona seguiría siendo un tanto arisca.

— Llámame como quieras —se rindió.

Asentí satisfecho, reconociendo que había cierta expresión en mi rostro, que si Wanda hubiera presenciado, catalogaría como la expresión de un cachorro feliz.

Tomé un brownie, ya no estaban tan calientes. Supe que a todos les iba a encantar, a todos menos a "Loki". Busqué su mirada a mitad del segundo bocado, logré atisbar desilusión. Fue así como el dulce se volvió insípido en mi boca a sabiendas que era la primera vez en la que me sería imposible compartir por más que lo deseara. Me sentí la persona más desconsiderada y de inmediato alejé la comida de mis labios.

Aclaré mi garganta y encontré pronto la manera de desviar la atención.

— Hablemos de condiciones.

— ¿De qué hablas? —con calma se cruzó de brazos, volviendo a acomodar su postura.

— Tú pusiste condiciones, yo también puedo poner las mías.

— ¿Sí, como cuáles? 

Me tomé mi tiempo para buscarlo. No había tenido la contestación a la mano.

— Bueno, cada vez que hablemos no quiero que hables como si ya me conocieras. Finge que sabes las cosas por primera vez, eso me ayudaría a lidiar con el hecho de que he sido observado gran parte de mi vida —expuse—. Si te digo que me gusta bailar no quiero que respondas con un "eso ya lo sé", volvería nuestra charla aburrida.

— ¿Es todo?

— Responderás a mis preguntas.

Creí que lo escucharía reír, en cambio empezó a moverse hacia mí.

— Muy listo. Así que tu plan es convertirme en tu aliado, en tu amigo, como dices tú. ¿Qué ventajas tienes? Muchas. Solo yo te puedo dar respuestas —empecé a retroceder, él no dejaba de avanzar y no lo veía con la intención de detenerse— porque ya te queda claro que nada puedes mencionar a Stark y yo te he condicionado de no averiguar con ninguna otra persona de esta instancia. Sabes por palabra mía que yo todo lo he visto y que tengo datos de los que has pasado desapercibido. Eres consciente de que soy una fuente valiosa y te convengo para saciar tu curiosidad. ¡Brillante, Peter, brillante!

Sin mirar atrás, provoqué que mis pasos casi tropezaran al bajar por los dos escalones que dirigen a la sala. Huyendo se su penetrante y acusadora mirada, terminé cayendo sobre el sofá. Sentí que había despertado su furia, y ni siquiera la seguridad de que él no podría tocarme ayudó a apaciguar mi sentido de alerta.

— Eres muy observador —constaté, un poco desorientado al procesar el sentido lógico de aquella teoría—, aunque lamento decirte que esa posibilidad no la tenía en mente. Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo ¿Tanto desconfías en mí?

Él, imponente al pie del sofá del cual yo aún no me levantaba, rodó los ojos al techo.

— Quería pretender que eres más inteligente de lo que en realidad eres. Y confirmo que no —entornó sus párpados, meditando—. Creo que tú y yo tenemos un acuerdo.

— ¿En serio? —me apoyé sobre mis codos.

Loki no se quedó lo suficiente para reafirmar lo que acababa de decir. Él se esfumó, similar a cuando una burbuja se revienta, pero en cámara lenta.

— Hey, espera, no te vayas tan... rápido—dije a tiempo para declarárselo al aire.

Me incorporé sin abandonar el sofá.

— Peter, ¿con quién hablas?

A mi derecha, vi al señor Stark llegar.


	9. VIII

_No podía, no podía, no podía._

_Entonces el señor Stark me dijo: tú puedes, tú puedes, tú puedes._

_Y pude._

_Él quiere que me sepa proteger, y me pone a prueba. Día a día aprendo a manejar la extensión de mi ser y a soportar en peso lo que mis habilidades me han adherido. Ciertamente me faltaba algo como motivación, por eso en un principio desistía y mis brazos caían. ¿A dónde se fueron los juegos que yo tanto quería? Ni siquiera sabía de qué debía resguardarme. Más bien me preguntaba cuándo aprendería a proteger a la gente; yo también quería ser como ellos._

_Boca abajo en el suelo de mi habitación, llenando de color mi dibujo, presentí una próxima compañía. El crayón rojo renunció a mi mano mientras rotaba mi cuerpo, recibiendo justo a tiempo a Natasha. Ella me sonrió, cruzó sus brazos y se recargó en el quicio de la entrada._

_— ¿Dibujando?_

_Asentí. Ella era afectiva conmigo, por lo que no tener siempre el momento de convivir no fue un contratiempo para que pudiera depositarle mi confianza y amistad. Ella se asemejaba al cariño de mí tía, pero nadie suplantaba a May._

_— La creatividad también es un súper poder, ¿lo sabías? —dejó de tomar distancia y se encaminó al interior. Yo me preparé para enseñarle mi trabajo— ¿Qué tienes esta vez?_

_— El diseño del traje que quiero usar —señalé, dándole la hoja cuando ella se puso en cuclillas junto a mí._

_Esperé en su rostro por aprobación. Ella examinaba el papel y yo confiaba en que le pareciera lo suficientemente bueno como para mandarlo a hacer. Otra sonrisa en su cara fue buena señal._

_— Te gusta mucho el rojo —concluyó de aquel dibujo cuyas leves imperfecciones no ameritaron corrección._

_— Sí, como al señor Stark —cuando lo relacioné, me sentí orgulloso de haber elegido ese color. Además, también tenía un poco de azul. En parte estaba relacionando a dos de mis héroes: Iron-man y el Capitán América._

_Hubo un breve silencio mientras ella cernía su mirada una vez más sobre los trazos._

_— A Tony le encantaría empezar a trabajar en él. Va a ser el mejor traje, y seguro estará listo cuando tú tengas la edad suficiente para usarlo —animó—. ¿No importa si me lo llevo para enseñárselo?_

_Me alegré por la propuesta._

_— No importa —contesté tras negar—. Me gustaría saber qué piensa el señor Stark de los colores._

_— ¿E importará que a él le agraden los colores? —vacilé y no di respuesta—. Una lección, Peter, no debes complacer a las personas. Si quieres que tu traje sea así, lo será._

_Sonreí con timidez, aunque la tristeza se reflejó en mi mirada cuando la vi incorporarse._

_Nuestros ratos, la mayoría de las veces, eran muy cortos._

_— ¿Cuándo volverás? —inquirí, levantándome._

_— Te aseguro que cuando regrese serás el primero en enterarte —me acarició la mejilla para posteriormente dejarme el cabello con un ligero desorden._

_La agente Romanoff salió y yo me quedé complacido de que mi dibujo llegara a manos de mi tutor. Regresé al piso para empezar a devolver los crayones a su caja. Por la poca paciencia, uno resbaló y rodó, perdiéndose debajo de la cama. Terminé de guardar los demás y luego me acerqué para colocarme en una posición pecho tierra. Como primero me asomé, me sorprendí al ver unos ojos verdes esperándome._

_Con que ahí estaba el gato otra vez._

_— ¿Por qué nunca te dejas ver? —me quejé, estirándome ya no para alcanzar el crayón, sino al gato, quien no mostró reticencia ante mi cercanía._

_— Peter._

_Mi cabeza pegó contra la base, saliendo de manera brusca a atender el llamado de la puerta._

_— Acompáñeme, Peter. Hoy tenemos algunas cosas que hacer —indicó Happy._

_Dije que enseguida iba mientras sobaba mi nuca. No demoré en regresar al punto que en verdad me importaba. El gato estaba atrapado, sí o sí el hombre lo vería. No obstante, cuando volví a asomarme, el gato no estaba allí, ni el crayón. Miré confundido a mi alrededor, encontrando el crayón antes perdido descansando a un lado de la caja._

_Yo estaba seguro, y a la vez, no lo estaba._

_El señor Stark hablaba de razón y yo tenía que creer por mi trémula convicción._

_¿Había un gato encerrado, sí o no?_


	10. IX

— Con nadie —balbuceé, sentándome decentemente de un tirón. Fiándome de ser un rostro transparente no pude poner tope a las explicaciones que fluyeron cual río de mi boca—. Conmigo mismo. Hablaba de lo rápido con lo que se va... el tiempo. Sí, ya sabes, con eso de que a veces no hay con quién conversar.

Una sonrisa fungió como punto final de mi palabrería. Luego la difuminé de mi rostro, consciente de que pude haberme cernido a una respuesta más corta y convincente. Mis dientes se apretujaron entre sí mientras esperaba hubiera más trascendencia ante la inesperada visita de Stark que en lo había estado haciendo antes de su aparición.

— Con tanto tiempo aquí terminará convirtiéndose en un filósofo —opinó Clint. 

Acababa de hacer entrada del mismo lugar del cual le había visto desaparecer minutos atrás. Me entró el creciente pánico ante la posibilidad de que él pudiera haber escuchado mi conversación con el recién bautizado Loki.

— Legolas, antes saludabas. Pensé que ya estarías de regreso a ver a tu familia.

— Adivina que hago —el agente Barton ya se retiraba sin poner ningún empeño a su despedida—. Solo quería tomar una pequeña siesta, me espera otro largo viaje.

— Salúdame a Laura, Cooper, Lila y Nathaniel —dijo Stark mientras Clint salía—. Igual nunca se despide —murmuró antes de que su mirada volviera a caer sobre mí.

Estábamos los dos solos y supuse que eso era lo que él quería. Aún había una gran charla entre nosotros por delante.

— Hablando con el tiempo, ¿eh?

Creí que ese tema ya se había quedado atrás.

— Del tiempo —corregí, levantándome apenas lo vi enfilar sus pasos hacia la cocina.

— ¿Alguna gran revelación?

Muchas. Un misterioso joven en pena, por ejemplo, cuya primera aparición ha traído en el arrastrar de sus cadenas información que antes desconocía, como los detalles de una guerra y de la vida no hablada otro hombre en pena, que es Stark. Y por si fuera poco, también descubrí que debía renovar mi contrato con mi tutor. Si quería alguna vez tener mi etapa de adolescente rebelde, debía ser ahora.

Pero nada de eso pensaba decir.

— Ninguna hasta que apareciste —dictaminé, siguiéndolo—. Creo que te debo una disculpa.

Si alguien iba dar el primer paso, debía ser yo.

— Nada de eso, mocoso —él hubiera continuado de no ser por el grandioso hallazgo de unos brownies. Vi entusiasmo en su expresión al dar un primer bocado, sucumbiéndonos a ambos en un silencio a la espera de que terminara de saborear el postre.

Podía apostar a que agradecía no haber heredado el mismo talento culinario de mi tía. Sí, creo que lo único que no extraño de ella es su comida, pero sería feliz de volver a probar sus galletas quemadas para no olvidar la experiencia.

— Soy yo el que viene a disculparse —prosiguió.

Era un buen inicio, por lo menos.

— Has hecho mucho por mí —continué yo, interrumpido por su gesto poco convencido, haciéndome perfeccionar mis palabras—. Bastante. Demasiado. Más de lo que podría agradecer —él se mostró más contento—. Sé que no fue la mejor forma de exigirte algo, pero espero entiendas que estaba muy enojado y triste también. Así que nuevamente lo siento.

Tony no separó sus ojos de mí. Su lengua se movía dentro de su boca, ocupándose en quitarse restos de chocolate de los dientes. Quería pensar que él también había meditado las cosas y esta vez estaba dispuesto a negociar.

— Lo sé, Peter. Por eso tomé el primer jet de regreso a las instalaciones. Hay cosas de las que debemos hablar cara a cara y no pantalla a pantalla —tal vez él esperó que mostrara gracia ante su asociación, sin embargo, no lo hice, ilusionado de a dónde pudiéramos llegar con esa charla. Prosiguió—. Primero: tu tía.

— ¿La podré ver por fin? —inquirí esperanzado.

— No sé si pronto, pero me empeñaré en que lo hagas. Creo que nunca te he mencionado del contrato.

— ¿Cuál contrato?

— ¿No? De tu formación aquí —negué—. Bueno, de todos modos eras muy niño para explicarte los pormenores.

»Cuando yo propuse hacerme cargo de ti, May firmó un contrato en el que aceptaba que el contacto sería restringido hasta que salieras. Supongo que me fue más fácil mentir acerca de los viajes y eso a que sintieras la impaciencia de tener que esperar algún otro tiempo para verla. Lo siento, prometo no volver a guardar más secretos.

Para ser honesto, esperaba una realidad funesta en la que Stark había mentido para esconder la muerte de mi tía o el hecho de que ella me había abandonado. En cambio, me llené de alivio y de certeza, llevándome a la siguiente de mis cuestiones que el contrario se me adelantó en contestar.

— Si te preguntas cuándo saldrás, será cuando estés listo. Recuerda que también formarás parte de los vengadores, que allá fuera está lleno de peligros y siempre habrá quien quiera lastimarte. Debes estar listo para protegerte y proteger a los que te importan.

— Creo que ya estoy listo.

— No, no lo estás.

Presentí que íbamos a volver a la misma discusión de siempre.

— ¿Y cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? ¿Acaso no confías en lo que soy capaz?

Debido a su expresión, leí lo desprevenido que lo tomó mi perspicaz argumento; tarde o temprano tendría que salir y sobrevivir por mi cuenta, Stark tenía que aceptarlo. Hasta creo que está peor que mi tía, porque es real el hecho de que me llega a asfixiar.

Él seguía mirándome, yo enarqué mis cejas en un claro gesto de pedir su favor. Él gruñó, lo que parecía una señal de su rendición. Se estaba quedando sin opciones... Literalmente sin opciones.

La respuesta llegó con el parpadeo constante de luz roja que alertaba la invasión del territorio.

Era mi oportunidad.

— «Su vía es área. Va a aterrizar» —informó el sistema antes de que el mismo Stark lo rectificara en su holograma mientras se encontraba moviéndose. Al parecer se captó el calor de un solo individuo.

— Señor Stark, por favor, déjeme ayudar —supliqué alcanzando sus pasos.

Tony no dijo nada, y yo me detuve ante la desilusión de que algo fuera diferente ese día.

— Mocoso, ve por tu traje y demuéstrame que ya estás listo.

No cabía dicha en mí. Todo se desbordó que casi olvidé que debía actuar en este preciso instante. Corrí, saliendo del ensimismamiento, a buscar mi traje.

Cuando salí lo hice por el balcón. El censor de alerta no se activó, Stark había autorizado mi salida. Escalé hacia el techo con rapidez, rebosante de adrenalina y emoción, de sentirme librado de ataduras y restricciones. No dejaba de repetirme que aquella era mi oportunidad.

Al llegar arriba, no vi nada descomunal.

— «¿Qué pasa allá arriba, Pet?» —se comunicó Tony.

— Señor Stark, no veo nada aquí —miré a todos lados, cauteloso, guiado por el monitoreo de mi traje. Éste me ayudó a rectificar que estaba equivocado—.Un segundo...

¡Era del tamaño de una hormiga! Una persona realmente chiquita. De ella alcancé a escuchar algo como: "no puede verme". Yo no me quedé callado, si es que me veía cara de ingenuo.

— Sí te veo —afirmé para desgracia del otro.

El hombre que era diminuto e irreconocible a simple vista recobró un tamaño ideal. Su traje era rojo, con contraste metálico. No reconocí su máscara ni mucho menos su rostro cuando éste se descubrió.

— ¡Hola! Soy Scott —hizo un ademán con la mano, saludando como si fuéramos vecinos.

En mi vida creí que mi primer enfrentamiento sería con alguien tan amigable y con buenos modales.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté sin predisposición de atacarlo.

— Primero, quiero que sepas... que no tengo idea de quién eres —admitió el recién presentado como Scott—. No creí que existiera un vengador tan flacucho y con mallitas.

— Oye, sí soy un vengador. Me conocen como el Hombre Araña —dije con orgullo debido a que era mi primera presentación oficial.

— ¿El Hombre Araña, en serio? Creí que era el único con nombre de insecto. El mundo ya no es tan original como antes.

— Soy un arácnido, digo, las arañas son arácnidos, no insectos —corregí, escondiendo lo poco ofendido que me encontraba y lo mucho que me equivocaba al hablar cuando me encontraba nervioso.

— Como sea ¿De casualidad los Vengadores no tienen como as bajo la maga a un Hombre Oruga o un Hombre Polilla? —simpatizaría con él de no ser porque en ese momento se encontraba invadiendo nuestro territorio con intenciones desconocidas.

— No, solo el Hombre Araña —me señalé con brevedad—. ¿Quién eres tú?

Antes de contestar, mejoró su postura, preparándose para revelar su identidad de manera épica y trascendente. No me burlo, sé que yo también haría lo mismo.

— Soy el Hombre Hormiga.

— ¿Hombre Hormiga?

— ¿Qué, no has oído de mí? Yo tampoco había escuchado de ti. He de suponer que estamos a mano.

Iba a estar de acuerdo en eso hasta que, por el intercomunicado, Stark me exigió menos plática y más acción.

— ¿Vas a decirme qué quieres? —traté de que mi voz sonara más severa y desafiante. No debía dejarme llevar por su charla; claramente me estaba despistando.

— Solo vine por una... pieza de tecnología.

— Dudo que algo esté a la venta.

— Vamos, es por unos días, voy a regresarla. Tengo que salvar al mundo, tú entiendes.

— Oh, en ese caso...

— «¡Peter!» —regañó Stark.

Ya que no me quedó más remedio, fui directo hacia el sujeto. Disparé una telaraña, pero ésta siguió su rumbo ya que el hombre había vuelto a encogerse. Le seguí la pista, pensando en pisarlo al no tener otra forma de ser certero con mi ataque. Ahí comprendí que su tamaño no limitaba la fuerza. Me hizo caer del edificio y, lanzando una telaraña hacia uno de los árboles más cercanos, convertí mi golpe en un viaje en péndulo que no surgió efecto a cómo lo esperaba. La rama en la que mi telaraña hacía sujeción se trozó, y lo que hubiera sido un estupendo aterrizaje se convirtió en una volcadura sobre tierra y césped.

Me incorporé ignorando la vergüenza. Tardé en visualizarlo debido a las hojas del pasto.

— Señor Stark, este hombre tiene la capacidad de encogerse —informé a quien velaba mi pelea, acercándome a mi siguiente contrataque.

— «¡Peter, concéntrate!»

Ahí me fue más sencillo limitarme a lanzar sin parar mis telarañas al suelo con la intención de taparle las salidas. Me detuve cuando no vi más señal de movimiento. Scott, o debería decir, el Hombre Hormiga, recuperó su tamaño original rompiendo sus ataduras. Tomé esa oportunidad para llevar una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque mi contrincante se achicaba y se agrandaba según su conveniencia, dejándome como un idiota en el campo. No mucho podía hacer cuando sus piernas ejercían una llave sobre mi cuello, asfixiándome. Él no me trató tan mal y me liberó al recuperar su cualidad de hormiga, no obstante, me dejó aturdido y cuando lo quise seguir me percaté de que ya lo había dejado entrar a las bodegas.

El señor Stark me va a matar.

Llegué, dispuesto a no perderlo y a que no se saliera con las suyas. Adentro continuó mi encuentro con él, y esta vez lo envolví con telarañas; ahí estaba el Hombre Oruga que el contrario quería ver. Pero la risa no me duró mucho cuando en vez de achicarse presentí que se haría aún más grande. Yo corrí fuera de la bodega y él salió a gatas detrás de mí, fracturando la entrada por su nueva proporción.

— ¡También se puede agrandar! —señalé a Stark—. Es la hormiga madre.

No dejé de huir, tampoco de intentar hacer algo con mi primordial herramienta. En dado momento un disparo de mi red acertó en su brazo, y cuando intenté aprovechar la benefactora ocasión, el Hombre Hormiga actuó más rápido y usó mi trampa para alzarme por los cielos y marearme. No dejó de dar vuelo hasta que salí desprendido por los aires. A él lo vi encogerse y escapar volando, con la estela de Iron Man detrás, eso antes de que yo por fin golpeara con tierra.

Auch...

Creo que perdí la consciencia por unos minutos. La vibración del suelo me despertó, poniéndome en guardia aún en el suelo y descubriendo al recién aterrizado Hombre de Hierro caminar hacia mí. En cualquier instante él desplegaría su máscara y me diría:

— Te dije que no estabas listo.

Estaba en el sillón, ya despojado de mi traje y con una bolsa de hielo sobre mi ojo, cortesía del ahora inolvidable Hombre Hormiga que escondía detrás de su identidad a un agradable sujeto llamado Scott.

— Hizo su esfuerzo —me apoyó el doctor Banner desde el área de la cocina, rellenando su taza de café.

— Pudo haberle pasado algo peor —reprochó Stark—. Yo siempre tengo la razón, y ahí está la prueba de que no estaba listo. Espero hayas aprendido algo de esto, Peter.

Wanda estaba sentada a mi lado, jugando con mi cabello y consolándome con su cercanía.

— ¿Podrías por favor dejar de recriminar a Peter? —pidió ella, quien siempre se iba a decantar hacia mi lado—. No cargues toda la culpa sobre él.

— Creo es importante identificar al hombre que se encoge y agranda —habló Visión de manera hierática mientras contemplaba el anochecer desde la entrada del balcón—. Una habilidad así puede ser tanto conveniente como de peligrosa sustancialidad.

Stark frotó el puente de su nariz. Él quería probar una y otra vez su palabra cuando los demás no solo se enfocaban en mí. Me costaba comprender toda la preocupación que se cernía en Tony con respecto a mí. Sentía que ni siquiera tenía voz para defenderme; ya estaba cansado de todo eso.

— Lo vamos a encontrar y averiguaremos cómo fue que logró dar hasta aquí —apoyó finalmente Stark, deshaciéndose de una bocanada de aire y dejándose caer sobre un sillón individual—. Y se quedará entre nosotros. No mencionen nada de esto, especialmente a Steve.

— Porque así Steve te diría que todo es tu culpa por no ser más flexible conmigo, que nada de esto hubiera terminado de este modo si no necesitaras una estúpida prueba para demostrar que estás en lo correcto —murmuré, no obstante, el silenció enalteció mi opinión.

Antes había desconfiado, mas ya no me cabía tanta duda de que Loki dijera esas cosas para molestarme. Él sí tenía la razón, por mucho que me ardiera en ese momento.

— Peter...

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Stark apagó las palabras de Wanda.

— Sé que me escuchaste. No voy a volver a repetirlo —me levanté, dejando de lado la bolsa llena de hielo.

Sentencié con mi mirada hacia él que el asunto se zanjaría ahí. Yo le di la espalda y me encaminé lejos, para pensar, y para que él lo hiciera también.

— ¡¿Peter, a dónde vas?!

— A entrenar —contesté sin voltear.

Tenía que estar listo, debía de estarlo.


	11. X

_Creo que estábamos jugando a las escondidas. De otra forma, no entendería la dinámica entre nosotros. Él a escondidas de todos, hasta que yo pudiera atraparlo. Por eso apenas lo vi, dejé mis estudios a un lado, acudiendo a su tácito llamado._

_Corrí, con el temor de perderlo de vista en la primera esquina, como ya estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, el felino estaba ahí, se había detenido con la cabeza dirigida a sus espaldas, esperando, según mi parecer, a que no me atrasara. No me entró la prisa, había un acuerdo en el que ambos accedíamos llevárnosla con calma, o al menos eso creí. Así que caminé detrás de aquel grácil andar y ondulante cola... Hasta que él disparó sus pasos._

_Tramposo._

_Lo perseguí, no más lejos de la sala común, deteniéndome en la boca del pasillo antes de importunar la conversación de dos adultos. Reconocí la voz del señor Stark y la del capitán Rogers._

_— Este no es un lugar para él._

_— No quieras iniciar esta discusión ahora, Steve. Él es mi responsabilidad, no te estoy pidiendo que seas su niñera._

_— No te estés engañando, Tony, tú no eres su padre._

_— ¡Ni pretendo serlo!_

_Su grito me sobresaltó. Se escuchaba muy exaltado, como nunca lo había presenciado. El hecho de que hablaran de mí —porque no me costó asimilarlo—, de que pelearan, determinó que en seguida me sintiera como una molestia y deseara poder moverme para no seguir escuchando. Pero no podía, no, ni siquiera cubrir mis oídos, porque el silencio recién desencadenado no hacía otra cosa que tensarme y unos ojos verdes que observaban desde la sala insistían en que yo debía estar presente._

_Cuando recordé debía respirar, Stark retomó el habla._

_— ¿Sabes lo que harían con él en otro lugar? Lo usarían como conejillo de indias, o peor aún, lo entrenarían para matar. Él es especial, quiero protegerlo._

_— Hay muchas maneras de proteger a alguien, eso es lo que quiero decir._

_— ¿Y habrá una mejor que la que yo le estoy ofreciendo? Lo tiene todo: clases, un gimnasio, sala de cine..._

_— ¿Pero dónde queda su familia en todo esto? Él sigue siendo un niño. No puedes confinarlo aquí como a un prisionero._

_— Habrá peores cosas que él tendrá que superar en la vida, aprenderá._

_— ¿Estás escuchándote? Tú no puedes cuidar a un niño, no con esa mentalidad._

_— ¿Y desde cuándo eres tú el que define lo que puedo y no puedo hacer?_

_— ¡No puedes quitarle a su tía solo porque tú perdiste a Pepper! Tampoco Peter debería ser un consuelo ante tu pérdida. Ahí está el problema, Tony._

_— ¡Ya basta! ¡No metas a Pepper!_

_El gato ronroneaba. Me parecía malévolo._

_— Tú empezaste al meter a Peter en esto._

_— Todo lo que hago, lo hago por su bien. ¿No estás de acuerdo? Perfecto, entonces atácame y llévatelo por sobre mi cadáver._

_— Tony, no voy a empezar una guerra._

_— Claro que no, no cuando hay un niño de por medio._

_— ¿Sabes qué? Al final no seré yo el que se rebele contra ti._

_— ¿Qué significa eso, Steve?_

_Sin darme cuenta, había avanzado un par de pasos. La mirada del capitán Rogers cayó primero sobre mí, después la del señor Stark cuando percató su acompañante no le dirigía más su atención._

_— Peter... ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —Stark bajó los escalones de la cocina._

_Mientras, Steve se aproximaba, pero con otra intención._

_— Wanda, no lo hagas..._

_Tengo la sensación de que ambos corrieron a atraparme, porque a partir de allí todo se distorsionó y se volvió negro._   
  


_Ese día, yo estudiaba y hacía ejercicios de matemáticas. Aunque pasó algo extraño, Rogers y Stark discutieron, o esa impresión me llevo, porque tengo la vaga resonancia de sus gritos. Después desperté sobre la espalda de Wanda, quien me cargaba hacia mi habitación. Ella dijo que me desmayé y que era normal no recordar mucho de lo último que pasó._

_Pero ese gato, se veía tan claro entre mis recuerdos, rescatando voces que tal vez oí._

« _Al final no seré yo el que se rebele contra ti»._

_Entonces, ¿quién se rebelará?_   
  


_La curiosidad no mató al gato, el gato mató al niño._


	12. XI

— Según me han contado, llevas varios días enclaustrado aquí —añadió al momento de tomarse un respiro.

— Casi seis años, al parecer —aproveché también y robé una bocanada de aire.

Natasha suspiró con la frustración de tener que buscar mejores palabras para centrarme en algo que no fuera mi reproche. Ella no debía de soportar mis humos de adolescente inconforme con el mundo, había otros conflictos en los que ocuparse, sin embargo, ahí estaba, haciéndome compañía.

— Peter, sabes a lo que me refiero.

Yo cabeceé en afirmación, puede que con desinterés hacia la conversación, pero me importaba más continuar con la pelea. Ella me bloqueó con su antebrazo, y en un raudal de golpes y defensas, nuestro ataque se vio tensado en la predominancia de nuestras fuerzas. Nos quedamos cara a cara, no desistiendo ninguno de los dos.

— Comprendo cómo te sientes. En algún momento todos deseamos patearle el trasero a Stark. Ya no es algo que sorprenda.

— No se trata de eso —negué—. Debo probar que estoy listo.

— ¿Para una guerra? Porque de otro modo no parece.

Lancé el siguiente movimiento que nos destrabó, aunque no por mucho. Descubrí que ella lo hacía a propósito para hablar conmigo.

— Ya me enteré de lo que pasó. Tarde o temprano se sabría, y en mi caso, más temprano de lo que se espera.

— Y Steve sería el último.

— Puedo apostarlo —corroboró justo antes de asestarme en duro golpe con su frente—. No hay nada más estimulante que una charla en la batalla, pero eres propenso a distraerte.

Yo enseguida volví al ruedo, tomando su consejo. No hice emanar de mi boca ningún otro comentario, a como me había propuesto desde el principio. Lamentablemente, hoy no era el día en el que ganaría una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con Black Widow. Nuestro entrenamiento fulminó después de rato con mi mejilla aplastada contra el suelo. Ella me soltó pronto y extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar.

— En primer lugar, no debiste estar solo.

— Él me pidió que le demostrara. En serio creí que podría convencerlo de que ya no era un niño.

— Y no lo eres, Peter, pero si peleas para demostrar, es obvio que nunca ganarás. Eso déjaselo a los que les gusta alardear —me guiñó el ojo, llevándome a la encrucijada de si podría estar refiriéndose a Stark, a ella, o incluso a ambos.

Mi piel ya se encontraba perlada por el sudor y mis músculos parcialmente agotados. La sensación que llevaba encima de la insuficiencia de mi esfuerzo, de no querer parar hasta dejar de sentir mi cuerpo por ese día, desembocó un estado hiperactivo en el que nadie podría convencerme de ocupar mi tiempo en otro objeto que no fuera el arduo entrenamiento. Y a pesar de eso, no le pedí un segundo round; ya había robado bastante tiempo de su parte.

— ¿Crees que alguna vez todo esto termine? —me atreví a preguntar cuando ella se acercó a las gradas.

— Un dilema trasciende a otro. No es fácil contestar a esa pregunta, menos tratándose de Tony.

— Perdió mucho, ¿no? Supongo que no quiere perderme a mí —concluí. 

Mi tiempo de práctica excesiva me ayudó a concatenar algunos cabos de los que antes me sentía inseguro. Acababa de admitirlo en voz alta, pero no por ello concedía que el actuar de Stark fuera justificado. Yo también me estaba desgastando.

Ella se tomó un instante, dubitativa a hondar en el tema conmigo. Se dio cuenta de que ya no era un niño al que le debían hablar con censuras, por eso no me evadió.

— Su nombre era Pepper. Él se convence de que no la pudo proteger cuando en realidad fue cosa de una casualidad —sus facciones, tersas, se presionaron en el fuerte de la seriedad, obligándome a no despistar lo profundo de su mirada—. Mientras se desataba una invasión alienígena, el avión en el que ella viajaba dejó de funcionar. Nadie tenía poder sobre lo sucedido, cosa que no aceptó Stark. Él le asignó un culpable a la fuente de su desgracia.

— Loki —murmuré, y en seguida supe que las cagué. 

Quería confiar en que mi sentido de discreción era el mejor, mas aún tenía algunos fallos.

Sin embargo, ella no se impresionó demasiado y con una ceja arqueada inquirió:

— ¿Con quién has hablado de esto? Me queda claro que no con Tony.

— El doctor Banner me comentó algo al respecto cuando yo le pregunté.

Natasha sonrió de manera momentánea.

— Desde un principio insistí en que tu curiosidad nos iba a matar, por eso no concordé con la idea de dejarte entre las sombras. Si ibas a ser parte de esta familia, debías saber la verdad. Tony fue el primero en romper las reglas, como en muchos otros casos, claro, y no solo contigo.

Mi pecho punzó ante la posibilidad de sacar algo más de nuestra conversación. ¿Natasha sabría algo sobre el chico fantasma? Si estábamos siendo sinceros, quería obtener más respuestas de las miles de preguntas que hacían peso sobre mi cabeza. Lo bueno fue que controlé mis ansias; tenía una promesa por cumplir y el deseo de volver a ver al chico.

Como ya no hubo nada que agregar por las dos partes, ella se concentró en terminar de asearse. Yo proseguí con unos cuantos estiramientos para antes de volver a mi ejercicio.

— Un consejo de araña a araña —dijo con tinte burlón antes de irse—: Nunca admitas que perdiste contra una hormiga, te daría una muy mala reputación.

Y yo sonreí por primera vez en ese día.

Fui a buscar mis audífonos a la banca. Si quería rendir el resto de la tarde, necesitaba sumergirme en una dosis de música que últimamente me parecía indispensable. El ruido en mi cabeza ya no era solamente ruido, sino sentimientos, temporal armonía.

_She says, we've got to hold on to what we've got_   
_It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not_   
_We've got each other and that's a lot for love_   
_We'll give it a shot_

_Ooh, we're half way there_   
_Ooh..._

— ¡Ooh!

No, no estaba siguiendo el coro, yo no desafino tanto. En realidad fue la exclamación de mi sorpresa al encontrar un espectador infiltrado en las gradas.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? No lo sabía, llevaba bastante rato enfocado en dar puños y patadas al son del vigoroso ritmo. De todas formas, aunque no hubiera hecho presencia, sabía que aquel individuo igual se habría divertido con mi patético espectáculo de superación.

Me retiré los audífonos.

— Lo sé, lo sé —Loki habló primero—. Dijiste que avisara antes de aparecer, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

— Te habías tardado, ¿no? —me quejé, dejando de lado su disculpa, si es que acaso fungía como una.

El entrenamiento de los tres últimos días no era meramente el gusto de aislarme —puesto que la única persona que por el momento quería evadir era Stark—, sino el tiempo solitario en el que tenía más posibilidades de que Loki me acompañara. Al parecer captó mi insinuación muy tarde, desde un inicio pude haberme desahogado en palabras y no en golpes.

— El hombre detesta la soledad, y lo irónico es, que no se puede prescindir en su totalidad de ella.

Su atuendo de hoy era distinto, más que nada en el diseño porque su caracterización no salía del negro. Playera ajustada, manga corta y un cuello en V. Su indumentaria se complementaba con una especie de protectores que cubrían desde la mitad de su antebrazo hasta algunos centímetros antes de encontrar las mangas; se podía apreciar una franja de su piel nívea, una impresión más deportiva y menos fúnebre.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Si esperas verme cuando tú lo desees, vaya desilusión te aguarda. Te han consentido gran parte de tu vida y yo no he salido de las sombras para hacer lo mismo

No estaba muy de acuerdo con lo de ser un consentido, pero no era un tema que quisiera poner en discusión.

— ¿Entonces a qué has salido? Me queda claro que lo tienes prohibido y no creo del todo que el motivo por el que hayas aparecido por primera vez sea para darme un consejo.

Loki descruzó las piernas, cambiando su postura con sus manos apoyadas en la madera. Sus esmeraldas estaban en mí, aunque dudaba de que me estuviese viendo; él estaba más allá, en sus cavilaciones. Debió recordar las condiciones bajos las que había estado de acuerdo, ya que sonrió, como si hubiese sido atrapado.

— Porque antes era yo contra Stark. Y ahora no soy el único. Vi en ti un potencial aliado.

— Espera, todos están hablando como si esto fuera una guerra. No estoy a favor, tampoco en contra, y si crees que tú puedes beneficiarte de esto para salir...

— Peter —me interrumpió—, el hecho de que alguien comprendiera, por más mínimo, el horror de ser privado de la libertad por el mismo sujeto, me hizo sentir menos desprovisto. Por eso dejé de esconderme, por ti, para que también entendieras que no estabas solo.

— Yo no estoy solo.

— Esperaste por mí, cuando cualquier integrante de tu "familia" pudo convertirse en tu confidente. Las personas te rodean y tú no puedes confiar en ellas ¿No es eso estar solo?

No lo negué, pues concluía en que para circunstancias así prefería a alguien que me escuchara como amigo, no como a un menor que tendría que bastarse con el juicio de un mayor.

— Todo lo que digo —miré a mi alrededor, como si su mirada limitara las fronteras de lo que en verdad tenía por decir— lo contrapones, no de la manera en la que lo niegues, sino mostrándome el panorama completo. Eres más analítico sobre mi vida de lo que lo seré yo —admití. 

Era más sabio y maduro que yo, y eso que podríamos tener la misma edad. Quería dejar atrás mis ideas preconcebidas y asegurar que en alguna circunstancia podría confiar en él y él en mí.

— En mi confinamiento he llegado a concluir que soy más perceptivo con los demás que conmigo. Es algo que está en mi naturaleza.

— Quizá haya algo en ti que no quieras descubrir —indagué.

Loki no contestó. Se levantó de su lugar y empezó a caminar por el largo de la grada, dándome la espalda. Terminé delineando su figura por aquellos pants ajustados, preguntándome cómo una persona tan peligrosa podía ser tan esbelta y de grácil movimiento.

— ¿Es verdad que te parezco atractivo? —inquirió de repente, girando sobre sus talones y atrapándome la mirada.

Yo enmudecí con las vagas defensas y excusas que se trabaron con el razonamiento de que debía relajarme, de que no me estaba acusando de nada. Yo solo lo había mirado y él me preguntaba de aquella ocasión en la que se me salió decirle que era atractivo. No tenía de qué preocuparme.

— Eres... —no encontraba las palabras correctas sin que pareciera que sentía una atracción por su físico. Además, como él también era hombre, no sabía cómo se tomaría la forma en la que yo lo veía— Diferente. Y lo digo en un buen sentido. Eres elegante, de buen perfil. Tu piel no tiene imperfecciones, tus ojos son muy intensos y tu cabello es... bonito —bien, lo había dicho, ahora la vergüenza tomaba espacio en mi rostro.

— ¿Lo dices porque es lo que las chicas consideran atractivo en un hombre?

— En cierta forma, sí.

— Sin embargo, no has convivido con muchas chicas de tu edad para llegar a esa afirmación.

¿Cómo objetar contra eso?

Okay, sí, me parecía atractivo. Es difícil de confesar cuando nunca en la vida he tenido con quién aclarar las dudas sobre mi sexualidad. Estaba seguro de que me gustaban las mujeres, la Bruja Escarlata, mi primer pequeño enamoramiento, era la prueba de ello, no obstante, los hombres no me desagradaban. Los dos sexos me atraían, pero comentarlo a alguien me llenaba de pudor, porque igual, presentía que ese tema rebozaba de fundamentos: ¿cómo podría estar seguro si no había experimentado con ninguno? Incluso la idea de hablarlo con Wanda me dirigía a la sospecha de que ella intentaría adivinar cuál de los hombres del equipo había despertado ese interés en mí. Yo ya había practicado mi respuesta, le diría que Thor, ya que éste nunca estaba presente. Aunque al final de cuentas nunca traté mis inquietudes con nadie.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —dije vencido. 

Loki llevaba observándome durante varios años, daba por hecho que lo que a mí se me dificultaba confesar él lo tenía en cuenta.

— Nada. Ya contestaste a mi primera pregunta —empezó a bajar.

Y era verdad, yo era el que me quería exceder en explicaciones, prueba de lo mucho que tenía reprimido.

— Debiste haber visto mi encuentro con el Hombre Hormiga —desvié la conversación hacia el punto en el que la quería llevar inicialmente.

— Aun sin saber con quién pelearías, yo apostaría en tu contra —afirmó cuando se plantó delante de mí, ajustando sus manos por detrás de su espalda.

— Pensé que yo era tu aliado.

— Lo que pasa, Peter, es que nunca te han enseñado a pelar con el enemigo. Podrás tener de mentores a los guerreros más fuertes de este mundo, pero mientras que no conozcas el coraje, allá fuera no siempre tendrás la posibilidad de ganar.

— En ese caso, ¿cómo puedo prepararme para eso?

— Trae tus telarañas —me ordenó.

Y acaté sin poner en duda su petición.

— Exactamente, ¿cuáles son tus poderes? —quise saber al encontrarme devuelta.

— Soy poseedor de magia —no se excedió en explicarme y fue al punto—. Quiero que pelees conmigo, así no pueda tocarte.

— No sé cómo esto me va a ayudar. No creo que exista contrincante alguno que no emita ningún daño.

— Todo reside en la técnica. No conoces al enemigo, no me conoces a mí. Esto se trata de escapar al mundo real, donde lo imprevisible predomina.

La idea me entusiasmó, aun cuando no existiera contacto físico que acalorara e hiciera más nítida la pelea. No sabía cómo iba a funcionar eso, pero quizá llegara a sorprenderme.

— Veintiún golpes, ¿entendido? Aunque no los sientas procuraré que vayan de frente, para que los veas. Lo mismo conmigo.

— Comencemos —animé.

Loki pidió que cerrara los ojos. A la cuenta de tres tenía que abrirlos y prepararme ya sea para defenderme o atacar.

_1... 2... 3..._

Cuando los abrí, ya no estábamos en el gimnasio. Era el exterior, cualquier lugar que no reconocería. Con que era eso a lo que se refería con estar preparado. Por esa leve distracción, recibí el primer strike.

Y a pesar de ser una simple ilusión, me obligó a usar todo lo que tuve a mi disposición, incluso la clásica huida cuando de pronto había, no uno, sino varios Lokis tratando de matarme. Fue enredoso, y entretenido, más cuando descubrí que mis reflejos eran capaces de medir la distancia a la que estaba su golpe o patada de impactarme, haciéndome recurrir a otras formas de esquivar que no necesariamente tuvieran que ver con tocarlo. Así que poco a poco, mi tablero de golpes dejó de ascender tan rápido.

Yo quería agotarme, esa era mi intención, pero necesitaba un respiro. Me oculté detrás de una roca, agitado, después de haber lidiado con cuchillos voladores.

— ¿Podemos descansar? —imploré. No me atreví a asomarme, mas cuando no hubo respuesta y el silencio inundó, me vi obligado a hacerlo.

Un destelló se liberó y pasó rozando mi rostro. Su fugaz rastro me ensordeció, haciéndome creer que era real, ya que no era Loki quién había disparado contra mí: la figura de Iron Man se había puesto en mi contra. Me tuve que mover antes de me estallara la cabeza (no de forma literal, me recordé que todo era una ilusión).

— ¿Loki? —corrí y rodé. Sus ataques no dejaban de perseguirme.

— Solo somos tú y yo, Peter —el rostro de Stark había sido descubierto de su casco, y no podía entender como esas facciones y esa voz no podían ser reales—. ¿No vas a atacar?

— Señor Stark... Loki, no es gracioso. Detén esto ahora.

— ¿Por qué voy a detenerme? —cuestionó Stark, con su brazo cargado y listo para disparar en cualquier segundo—. ¿No es esto lo que querías, iniciar esta pelea para probar que estás listo? Vamos, enfréntame.

— No, tú no eres tú, y aun si lo fueras, no podría hacerlo.

— No, no podrías hacerlo —dejó de apuntarme—. Yo te he dado todo, no podrías romper mi corazón. Peter, no tenemos que hacer las cosas más difíciles, lo único que siempre he querido es protegerte, nada más.

Esto ya no era una amenaza, pero no me tranquilizaba en absoluto. Me sentía incapaz de actuar, de hablar; esto no era más que un juego.

— Mocoso, tú vida está aquí, conmigo. Gracias a mí eres lo que eres, ¡deberías estar más agradecido!

Me tensé por cómo sus palabras parecían más distorsionadas y bruscas. Ese no Stark, porque se trataba más de una visión de cómo creía que era él conmigo, la imitación de todos mis pensamientos.

— ¡Deberías agradecerme y no tratar de alejarte de mí! ¡Sin mí no eres nada...!

— ¡Ya basta! 

Todo volvió a la normalidad. El escenario desapareció como lámina de papel que se consume al fuego. No había abandonado el gimnasio, no había pesadilla, ni rastro alguno de Stark o de Loki. 

— El día que te enfrentes a la realidad, vas a estar listo —se me erizó la piel. 

Loki no estaba cerca y, sin embargo, podría jurar que estuvo físicamente a mi lado al susurrarme eso.  
  


Me tomó una noche de desvelo reflexionar el significado de lo que había visto y escuchado. No podía evitar pensar en la actitud que Loki tendría si yo hubiera decidido dejarme llevar y atacar su engañosa ilusión. Él no estaba molestándome, ni incitándome a patearle el trasero al señor Stark. Él me estaba enseñando a ver. Él podía ponerse en mi propia carne y extraer todo lo que ignoraba o que internamente insistía en no sacar a la luz.

— ¿No vas a dormir? —no me asustó escuchar su voz ni reconocer su silueta en la oscuridad de mi habitación.

— Somos amigos, ¿verdad? —pregunté, extrañando ver su rostro.

— ¿Hay otra forma en la que consiga tu confianza?

Cerré los ojos, con quietud en el pecho. Gracias a Loki, a un espectro, podía desahogarme poco a poco.


	13. XII

_Mis dedos hundiéndose en el manto de fina selva, entrelazándose con mechones negros y aterciopelados. En mi regazo, un sumiso gato que no era mi gato, al menos no el que solía ver sin la posibilidad de llegar a él. El pelaje de éste era más largo, arremolinándose como creciente melena de león. Eso le hacía parecer gordo. Sus ojos eran amarillos, nada especial debido a que tenía al verde como mi acostumbrado. Aun así, me hice el tonto y fingí no darme cuenta de que me estaban engañando. Pero apreciaba el esfuerzo, más por la persona de la cual provenía._

_Wanda. Ella llegó un año después de mi reclusión en las instalaciones de los Vengadores. ¿O habían sido dos? El tiempo sin saber de la realidad pasaba desapercibido, río de días que corrían y me arrastraba con ellos. Nunca la veía ni la había tratado de forma directa, a voces me enteraba de que era alguien particularmente inestable, eso hasta la vez que me ayudó cuando yo me desmayé. Desde entonces, siento un vínculo de ella hacia mí, como el remordimiento de deberme algo, de querer saldar una cuenta de la que yo no estaba enterado, pero en mayor medida, el que uno tiene con los hermanos. Esa fuerza protectora es lo que reconocía en Wanda. Le ha sido fácil porque es la miembro más joven del grupo, después de mí, y yo la he aceptado y admirado apenas la conocí._

_— Stark podrá dormir tranquilo ahora que lo encontramos —dijo Wanda._

_— Sí, porque lo echará del edificio —no me afectaría, ese no era el que tanto había buscado._

_Me parecía que los momentos con ella eran más ligeros._

_— Dejará que lo conserves —insistió con una sonrisa—. Lo convenceremos de algún modo._

_Me fascinaba su acento._

_Solté al gato en el piso, dejando que éste se fuera seducido por el juguete de plumas que Wanda manejaba. Parecía más encantada con el felino después de lo mucho que yo había peleado por uno que según no existía. Ser despistado me era fácil cuando a quién complacía era a ella._

_Ah, ahí está su sonrisa otra vez. Creo que me gusta. Llegué a esa conclusión cuando comparé mi admiración entre mis demás héroes y ella. Era diferente y nuevo para mí, mas este sentimiento hacía que fuera un placer salir liviano del pasar del tiempo. Bueno, casi. No salía tan indemne cuando pasaba algunas pequeñas vergüenzas, un ejemplo de ello es cuando levanta la mirada y me atrapa en el acto de apreciarla, justo como en este instante. Mis mejillas se pintan de rojo y el calor de mis orejas lo puede asegurar._

_— Peter, tengo algo que decirte._

_Mierda, digo, rayos —porque el capitán Rogers no aprobaría ese lenguaje. Así nunca lo haya dicho en voz alta, sentía que ni en el pensamiento estaba permitido—. Si ella se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, prefería morir a sentir el rechazo._

_No obstante, alguien entró a la sala: el señor Stark. Él pasó campante, adivinaba tomó un descanso del taller. No nos prestó demasiada atención, pero pronto regresó sobre sus pasos al notar que algo no cuadraba._

_— ¿Qué hace un gato en el sofá? —lo señaló._

_Hubo un intercambio de miradas entre Wanda y Stark, una comunicación inmediata._

_— Oh, no. Pensé que ya habíamos superado lo del gato —replicó._

_— Deja que Peter lo conserve, le hará bien después de todo el lío que, según tú, armó por él —se levantó Wanda en mi defensa, cayéndosele el juguete del regazo y haciendo que el gato bajara para entretenerse en el piso._

_Ese felino era tan normal y predecible, no me apetecía conservarlo. Wanda era el único motivo por el que abogaría su adopción, ella necesitaba más una presencia pequeña y sin contradicciones que la acompañara; y no hablo de mí, hablo del gato, no me malinterpreten._

_— ¡No alimentes sus ilusiones! Ya lo había olvidado y vienes aquí a recordarle a su mascota imaginaria._

_— ¡Eres detestable! Y un amargado también —se puso en marcha de alguna segunda opinión que diera un voto a favor de tener una mascota en el edificio._

_Steve sería el primero en recibir la queja._

_— Gracias —sarcástico, Tony la vio alejarse._

_A mi opinión, Stark debía tener un poco más de paciencia para los que aún no alcanzábamos la mayoría de edad._

_Me levanté para ir a cargar al dócil animal._

_— ¿Por qué no puedo conservarlo?_

_Él posó la mirada sobre mí hasta que obtuvo una respuesta ya meditada._

_Suspiró._

_— Bien, solo porque no quiero un enemigo más en este edificio._

_Agradecí, acercándome para abrazarlo con uno de mis brazos._

_— Pero no te me acerques con esa cosa peluda —ya se le habían bajado los humos._

_Sonreí y fui a buscar el juguete de mi nueva mascota para ir a darle un lugar en mi habitación. Aunque antes de irme, regresé a liberar una duda recién surgida._

_— ¿Tienes otro enemigo?_

_— ¿De qué hablas, Peter?_

_— Dijiste que no querías tener un enemigo más —corroboré, por un momento creí ver que lo había dejado sin palabras, así que añadí lo siguiente para obtener algo más específico:— ¿Es Steve?_

_Negó de manera lenta._

_— No, lo es. Fue solo un decir._

_Y yo marché sin más preámbulos._

_Días más tarde, el gato apareció muerto. Wanda salió a despedirlo y yo la acompañaba desde el balcón. Estricto me era poner un pie fuera del edificio. Mientras era partícipe lejano del escueto rito funerario, ahuyenté pensar que mi poder era un peligro y que allá afuera solo conseguiría lastimar a los demás. Enterré esa imaginación junto con el gato, pleno de la voluntad que no abandonaría. Quería ser como ellos, un Vengador. No iba a poner peros si Stark me ayudaba a conseguir ese objetivo, tenía que acatar sus exigencias. De niño uno no entiende el sacrificio hasta que la vida te demuestra que para avanzar siempre hay que dar algo a cambio._

_La muerte ayuda a superar._

_Escuché un ronroneo. Había un gato en la esquina de la terraza, sentado cual gárgola. Ahí estaba, después de tiempo en el que creí que no lo volvería a ver, comprobándome que era posible estar loco o que quizá necesitara renunciar a él también si de un producto de mis fantasías se trataba._

_Tenía la impresión de alcanzar algo inexistente._

_No lo seguí, no como otras veces. El gato entendió mi mensaje y sin premura saltó al suelo, caminando al interior. Me pregunté por qué adentro, por qué no ir al exterior._

_Sé que se trató de una despedida, una temporal, porque no lo he vuelto a ver, pero creo con fervor, que él sigue ahí, como una extensión propia de mi conciencia._

_Ese gato soy yo, buscando atención sin llegar a ser tocado. Solo uno puede verme, me pregunto quién. Y aún más importante, ¿me seguirá?_

_Desde ese día, ya no volvería a ser un niño._


	14. XIII

Esta mañana conocí a un agradable sujeto, de característica rubia ceniza y facciones afiladas. Había algo en su mirada, recta y temple, imperturbable a emociones fuertes, que reconocía de algún lado. Él me saludó cordial, me pasó de largo. Me pregunté quién era el nuevo inquilino, si es que nadie además de los Vengadores podía pasearse tan campante en la zona residencial del edificio. Aturdido en el recuerdo, buscando la familiaridad con la que lo identificaba, tardé en responder a su presencia. Seguí su dirección y lo encontré en la cocina, interrumpiendo la cercanía que compartía con Wanda. De este modo, atar los cabos no fue tan difícil: se trataba de Visión. Fue un principio incómodo y revelador, por el aspecto humano, porque lo de la relación romántica ya lo veía venir.

— Peter —debido a la sorpresa, Wanda no me dejó retroceder para fingir no haber presenciado eso.

Hubo silencio, no supe quién de los tres iba a hablar, así que sospeché ser el más indicado para hacerlo y decir cualquier cosa.

— Wow, no sabía que era posible.

— ¿Mi físico humano o nuestra relación?

Según mi parecer, lo primero le concedía un nuevo sentido del humor a Visión. Me agradaba, y no porque no fuera agradable antes, cuando parece un androide sigue pareciéndome genial.

No se hizo esperar un reproche de parte de Wanda y una sonrisa mía, recordatorio discreto de que aún no me marchaba.

— No es ningún secreto —contrarrestó él, encarando conmigo. Todavía me fascinaba su aspecto, costaba acostumbrarse—. Estoy seguro de que Peter lo sabía perfectamente, nunca nos escondimos de él.

— Por supuesto. Siempre creí que había algo... mágico entre ustedes.

— Wanda es la única que me siente y sabe comprenderme.

— Ya basta —dijo entre risas que se traducían en vergüenza. 

Con alguien tan directo como Visión, yo también me sonrojaría.

— ¿Y a qué se debe el cambio de look?

Buscaron en sus rostros una respuesta que conocían, al parecer había un especial motivo que no querían exponer.

— Por ahora, es un secreto —contestó pacíficamente Visión.

Wanda bajó la mirada y mordió su labio. Guardar algunos secretos era nuestro fuerte, incluso yo tenía temas de los cuales ni siquiera hablaba con ella. Pero confirmando que su confidente era otro, fue inexorable no revolver mi felicidad de verla contenta con el abatimiento de pasar a un segundo plano. No quería sentirme solo. Loki era la esperanza.

— Okay —asentí con lentitud, asumiendo era hora de seguir mi camino, no obstante, Wanda fue detrás de mí.

— Peter, confió en ti, sé que no le dirás nada a Stark.

— No es como si quisiera confiarle secretos de un día para otro —mi relación con el aludido continuaba tirante, y con lo que pasó, no estaba dispuesto a soltar a menos que él lo hiciera primero—. Tampoco creo que le sorprenda, cualquier cosa que hagas lo sacará de quicio.

— Dudo que obtenga su perdón esta vez —sonrisa triste, más no arrepentida. Oh, Wanda, ¿en qué demonios estás pensando?—. Lamento escondértelo, lo comprenderás, no será permanente.

El abrazo que me dio terminó por arreciar una angustia inexplicable.

— No lo entiendo —susurré en su hombro.

— Lo entenderás cuando llegue tu momento. Aguarda, ¿sí? —Se separó para dejar un beso en mi mejilla—. Te quiero y, lo siento.

— Ya te disculpaste una vez —traté de bromear para que una sonrisa aflorara en mis labios, lo cual funcionó a medias.

— Peter, hay muchas más disculpas de las que crees que te debo y desconoces.

El único perdón que me importaba era el del dolor que incentivó con sus palabras. Aun así, Wanda tenía mi palabra, del mismo modo en el que nos tendríamos el uno al otro si las cosas salían mal, ella era como mi hermana y yo su pequeña araña, y esperaba eso no cambiara.

Mi plan inicial resultó muy favorecedor para mi cansancio anímico. La sala de cine era cómoda, oscura y perfecta para esconder mis sentimientos en la distracción de una película. _Grease_ fue la elegida. Prometí verla con Steve, sin embargo, necesitaba mi anestesia musical y llena de finales felices. Desde que puse _play_ escamé de mi soledad, la omnipresencia de Loki me fue más palpable y presentí en cualquier momento me hablaría desde los rincones oscuros. Debí apreciar que era alguien considerado —o indiferente—, puesto que pronto me olvidé y no vino a interrumpirme como esperé.

Con una película romántica siendo mi compañía, una pregunta surgió, y no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

¿Al enamorarse, enamorarse realmente, cómo se ve a esa persona? ¿Cómo con la que se quisiera pasar el resto de sus días? Puedo constar que amores van y vienen, y aunque las cintas pinten un final feliz, ¿dónde se asegura que todo va a ser para siempre? Es ahí donde me cuestiono si se preocupan de si van a querer a esa persona para toda la vida, si dejaran en algún momento que la razón adquiera más peso sobre el sentimiento. Empecé a reflexionar al respecto, llegando a la conclusión de que quizá uno no puede saberlo. De todas formas, ¿quién soy yo para hondar en este tema? No sabía mucho de la vida, y el contacto más cercano eran las películas.

Tuve que detenerla antes de que mi canción favorita empezara. No tenía la clase de humor para disfrutarla. Con la pantalla congelada y la seguridad de estar acompañado, intenté que mi llamado no fuera ignorado.

— ¿Loki?

— _Ese es mi nombre, galán._

El dialogó coincidió con la ausencia que había marcado al pausarla. Debía ser ingenioso con las palabras, y también saberse la película de memoria. Yo me la sabía, me gustaba repetirla cada que se daba la ocasión, pero concientizar que todos esos años Loki estuvo viéndola conmigo amainó la sensación de haber estado solo.

Volteé hacia atrás, de donde había provenido su voz. Una sonrisa en mi rostro, emocionado de lo no tan diferentes que éramos. Él estaba sentado en el sofá rayano al mío, relajado como si las dos horas anteriores no se hubiera molestado en buscar otra actividad más entretenida.

— ¿También fan de _Grease_? —seguía en la ilusión con él, en el intermedio de abrir la conversación con una broma y dejar atrás las formalidades.

— ¿Qué otra opción tenía? O veía lo que tú veías o contemplaba una celda.

Apoyé mis brazos en el respaldo y me posicioné dándole la espalda a la pantalla, ya ocupado en buscar la insinuación que ayudara a distender la esencia sibilina que corroía mi ansiedad de ser ajeno al secreto.

— Supongo que alguna vez fuiste libre.

Rescaté ingenuidad malintencionada antes de un rostro limpio de adornos.

— Si lo fui no lo recuerdo.

— ¿Quieres hablarme de eso?

El silencio abogó por él. Duro sobre la verdad, exigiendo confianza cuando no tenía. Trataba de entender por qué hacía lo que hacía, a pesar de la rebuscada razón que ya me sabía. La soledad justifica, pero el hombre desesperado habla, y el parecía no aprovechar la ventaja que conmigo tenía. A punto de dar por sentado su no cooperación, él habló.

— Fui víctima de la mentira —su mirada descendió, como un dios que desde arriba puede dar retroceso a la cinta precedente del presente. De recelo por la herida al vacío de por estragos—. Crecí con ella, en la ignorancia, hasta que desenmascaré los demonios que me rondaban, y condené mi existencia al creerla toda una farsa, incluso lo que sentía. Entonces vendí el alma al no poder deshacerme de ella. Aquel que teme por su destino a manos de otro se vuelve peligroso, hará lo que sea para sobrevivir.

Cuando me sostuvo la mirada, supe que había terminado, con la respuesta, y también con mis palabras. ¿Qué podía decir yo? 

— ¿Te consideras peligroso? 

— Antes, cuando no era dueño de mis actos. La ira, el rencor. Ahora solo soy peligroso para mí, era mejor cuando no sentía nada.

— ¿Qué sientes?

— Siento un... particular afecto hacia ti. Contradictorio cuando juré no ver bondad en las personas.

— ¿Y por qué yo?

Su sonrisa se levantó tan lenta y amargamente en el recordatorio de que la respuesta estaba justo frente a mis ojos. Aun así hizo el favor de no dejarme cabos sueltos.

— ¿Acaso no te has sentido engañado, desconfiado hacia el que más quieres, triste e incomprendido, sin oportunidad de hacer tuya tu vida, en la ilusión de que las cosas deben ser tal manera y la espera de poder alzar tu voz?

No era necesario ser tan contundente. El proceso de aceptación no se daba por terminado. Dar la cara a la realidad, concisa como es, era difícil para alguien que aún quería ver en los propósitos el bien.

— Peter, tú y yo estamos en el mismo hoyo.

— ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

— También prefiero que dejemos de hablar de la miseria.

No tardó en moverse y adquirir un lugar a mi lado.

— ¿No estábamos viendo una película? —invité, contemplando el filme pausado.

— Preferiría tu atención en mí.

Lo volví a ver. Pensar que él estuvo sentado, acompañándome todo el tiempo, levantaba una gran fortaleza en mí; nunca estuve solo y, a mi decisión, él tampoco lo estaría a partir de hoy. Nos mantuvimos la mirada unos segundos. Cuando dejaba de hablar, parecía cambiar, la viveza se transformaba en irrealidad, su imagen, perfecta, corrompida por la ilusión. Esbozaba miedo en mí, miedo a que fuera un producto de mi imaginación. 

— La tienes. Yo voy a escucharte, voy a confiar en ti.

— De pronto suenas muy seguro.

— De pronto quiero comprobar que eres real.

— ¿Necesitas tocar para creer?

— Sabes que tengo un trauma con eso.

— Crees en la justicia sin tenerla, en el amor, en la verdad. ¿Necesitas tocar para creer, Peter? —repitió.

Cuando la vida volvía a sus facciones, con ella el brío que contenía una fiera en sus ojos. Él tenía las riendas, no yo.

— Si lo planteas de ese modo...

— Detrás de un gato, a pesar de que todo el mundo insistía en negar su existencia. Yo comencé a creer en ti, me trajiste a la vida cuando me creí muerto. Supe que eras el indicado en aquel entonces.

— ¿Y esperas algo de mí?

— Más bien pregúntate qué esperas de ti. Te has vuelto muy dependiente. Yo no soy Stark, no necesitas mi permiso.

Evité el juicio de sus esmeraldas momentáneamente, jugué con mis manos. ¿Qué quería que sacara de todo eso? Insistía, insistía, y me abrumaba, no sabía qué hacer. Su contacto, el recordatorio de mi vulnerabilidad, también la razón que alivia mi ceguera; él me ha leído el alma, y me da miedo de la misma forma en la que alimenta mi coraje.

— No, no necesito tu permiso. Eres un fantasma.

Valoré la tibia sonrisa de diversión. Sé que él no lo esperaba y su gesto fue genuino. Yo también podía sorprenderlo.

— Peter, ¿qué deseas en la vida? Además de ser libre —inquirió tras una pausa de reflexión.

Me encogí de hombros.

— En mis sueños, el Hombre Araña es el tipo amigable del vecindario. Sin el traje, tiene una vida normal, y con él, lucha por algo más que la justicia. Mantiene a salvo a todos, porque es humano también, los poderes no lo hacen prescindir de lo vital; quiere estar con su tía, tener amigos, enamorarse —suspiré—. ¿Tú deseas algo?

— Anhelo libertad, siendo escueto, pero varía de momento a momento. No sé qué tan extensas sean mis rejas, aunque me libere, entraré a una jaula más grande. Yo no tengo ambiciones ni nadie que me quiera. Deseo deshacerme del dolor.

— ¿Y motivándome sanarás ese dolor?

Arrastró la duda hasta su mirada.

— Saldremos juntos de esto. Mis sueños no empezarán sin ti, voy a sacarte de aquí no importa quién seas o qué hayas hecho mal en tu vida. Y te equivocas, yo sí te quiero —no sé de dónde salió esa determinación, sin embargo, me sentía bien, la emoción en mi pecho, como si fuera a dar mi vida por ello.

— ¿Sin conocerme?

— Es un defecto. También quise al señor Stark sin conocerlo. Pensé que eras un absoluto observador.

Si Loki sonriera más a menudo, yo renunciaría a todo para mantenerla en sus labios. 

La soledad nos unió, pero ya no estábamos solos.

— Peter Parker, no dejas que mi conversación sea transcendental.

Reí en un tierno brote de gusto. Cuando conectamos de nuevo, supe que tocarlo era capricho aparte.

Oh, Peter, ¿por qué te enamoras tan rápido?

En ese instante, creía que Loki me gustaba, afirmación espontánea, necesitaba que alguien me hiciera sentir así, solo como él provocaba. Y era tan perfecto e imperfecto, el apoyo que siempre hizo falta.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya. Sin tocarnos, cerré los ojos e intenté algo.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Sentirte.

No supe que expresión hubo en su rostro; quedó a la imaginación, como el tacto sobre su mano que no ha sido tomada en años. Esperaba, Loki imaginara lo mismo.

Me quedé dormido, anegado en un extraño sueño del que no era consciente, no hasta que la música paró abruptamente y me sacó del estanque. Seguía en la sala de cine. _You're the One That I Want_ jugó con mi mente mientras dormía, donde Loki y yo éramos protagonistas de nuestro propio musical. Desperté gracias a que alguien me había hecho el favor de pausar la película antes de mi coro favorito, rompiendo la magia de mi fantasía.

— Llego tarde —dio por hecho Steve, sonriendo.

— Lo siento, la próxima vez tú eliges la película.


	15. XIV

Loki había entrado en mi mundo, en la ingenua esperanza y en la rutina comprometedora que, ciertamente, desde su aparición, me dejaba un mejor sabor. Presencia paliativa, así lo definiría yo. Su divertido disgusto no habría de faltar cuando de vez en vez me señala en qué debo reflexionar, contrario a Stark, quien siempre me ha puesto a mejorar hacia un objetivo que hoy parece no existir más. He estado pensando, preguntando quién soy yo si es que el Hombre Araña no existe más que en un sueño que me es difícil lograr. Estos muros han sido seguridad ante lo que no puedo controlar, también la jaula que no me ha permitido volar; Loki usó esa analogía. Cuando yo le exigí que se explicara, argumentó soy un ave que no se alza al vuelo, porque le han escondido las alas, porque lo han cubierto de hollín, para que no descubriera quién es en realidad. Dijo que estoy manchado, como en algún momento de nuestra vida todos lo estamos, pero por lo mismo, me alentó diciendo que hasta lo negro puede brillar. La verdad yo me quedé muy confundido, no podría corroborar que me sentía exactamente así, por lo que le eché en cara su afición a hablar en sentido figurado, a lo que él contestó:

— ¿De qué otra forma te puedo hacer pensar?

Y estoy en las nubes, por su culpa, porque además de inmiscuirme a temas igual de profundos que la sombra de Stark, no puedo dejar de sentir que un día de estos me puedo perder en su mirar. Acogedor, sin importar lo frío que llega a ser cuando me muestro infantil y solo quiero hablar de mi sentir, pero es que últimamente reminiscencias de un felino atacan mis sueños, y al compararlos, creo que regreso a la base que de niño mantenía mi motivación encendida.

Ambos nos conocemos a través del dolor, del propósito de salir de aquí, y si acaso es mi inexperiencia a la vida lo que me hace sentir así: que a su lado la libertad se siente. Pero, ¿cómo es posible cautivarse de un espectro? Es su pasado una imitación del enigma de sus ojos verdes, la diferencia entre los dos y, al mismo tiempo, la esencia con la que nos reconocemos como iguales.

En otras palabras, creo que me estoy enamorando de él cuando no se supone que deba ser así, y no sé si sea un secreto a mantener o un hecho que hace un tiempo le dejó de impresionar.

Soy un niño tonto, qué se puede esperar.

— Peter.

Por poco y me caigo de mi apoyo. No importa si estoy acompañado o solo, no dejo de ensimismarme con tanto que atiborra mi mente.

— Lo siento, ¿decías algo, Cap?

Sonrió, terminando de servir su taza de café.

Lo más hogareño de mi instancia aquí es tener a mi familia sin ningún compromiso que le impida convivir conmigo. A veces es necesario verlos como seres humanos, no como héroes de veinticuatro horas.

— Olvídalo. ¿Te sientes bien? —se acercó a la barra y tocó mi frente—. Has mirado al infinito por un largo rato cuando creí te emocionaba más mi historia.

— Tratas con un adolescente, no con un niño; ellos se fastidian fácilmente —agregó Sam.

— No, solo estaba pensando, eso es todo —me excusé.

— ¿Aún no te reconcilias con Stark?

— Mira quien lo dice —murmuró con sorna el moreno, queriendo continuar la broma con Banner, sin embargo, el doctor se encogió de hombros, incómodo. Él demostraba que no tenía voz ni voto en ese tema.

— ¿Cómo sabes...?

— Llevó un par de días aquí, lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que las cosas están tensas entre tú y él. Corrígeme si me equivoco.

Suspiré, enderezándome sobre mi asiento.

— No, tienes razón. Hemos estado algo distantes desde que... —recordé nuestra última pelea, también al amigable Scott.

— ¿Desde qué, Peter?

— No creo que el Cap esté informando al respecto —señaló Bruce, cauteloso.

— En efecto —habló Sam, que reavivó sus facciones al querer compartir lo que seguro Rhodey le había comentado—. Un hombre nos robó, según me informaron era del tamaño de una hormiga. Peter salió a hacerse cargo, aunque no salió muy bien que digamos. Chico, ¿en serio una hormiga te dio una paliza?

— ¿E identificamos a este hombre? —exigió saber Steve, muy serio de repente.

Banner negó.

— "Hombre Hormiga", así se hizo llamar. Encontramos ciertos avistamientos, mas dudamos de sus intenciones con la tecnología que “tomó prestada”.

— Este es el edificio de los Vengadores, ¿y alguien pasó y salió ileso? —volteó a verme el Capitán Rogers—. ¿En serio Stark te mandó solo a lidiar con él?

— Le dije que necesitaba probarme. Además, las únicas pérdidas fueron materiales y el Hombre Hormiga parecía amigable.

— Incluso así pudo haber sido peligroso.

— Cálmate, ya suenas como él.

— Ese no es el punto, Peter, Stark está perdiendo la razón. Esta locura se tiene que acabar.

— Ya no hay hielo que descongelar, Cap —pero para el momento, el chiste de Sam no adquirió la gracia que merecía—, no puedes enojarte por cada decisión de Tony, pensé que eso ya había quedado en el pasado.

—Tiene a Peter en una prisión y no lo ve. Ni siquiera he visto a su tía o un documento de lo legalice como su tutor. Esto es un secuestro y...

Dejé de escuchar. Mis oídos se llenaron de agua, distorsionando lo que Sam y Steve discutían.

Volteé al pasillo, Loki, recargado en la pared, me miró como si no hubiese más que hacer, invitándome a escaparme con él.

— Peter —acudí de inmediato al llamado del doctor Banner. Regresé la vista al pasillo, aliviado de que Loki hubiera desaparecido—, no has tenido alucinaciones otra vez, ¿verdad?

— No —contesté confundido.

— Solo me aseguro, ya sabes, con eso de tu historial con el gato negro.

— Nunca fue una alucinación.

Y habiéndolo dictado, marché tras Loki. 

— La libertad no siempre es brisa ni rayos de sol en el rostro. Es subjetiva, somos esclavos hasta de las cosas más sencillas. Y a pesar de, la idea de ser libres es el aliento vital de toda existencia.

Abandoné el cielo para mirarlo a él.

— ¿Es eso una indirecta?

Lo que acababa de pasar seguía rondando por mi cabeza. La determinación de Steve casi me convence de que quizá pronto deje de cargar con cadenas, pero para eso, yo también necesitaba poner de mi parte; Stark no cedería así como así. Puedo apostar a que él prefiere verme muerto que lejos de su ala de hierro.

— Lo siento, trato de divagar contigo.

Entorné mis ojos, no convencido con su respuesta.

— Mentiroso.

Él me sonrió como si ese fuera su segundo nombre.

Volví a recostarme, sirviendo mis brazos como almohada. Regresé a la imaginación para que el paisaje adquiriera vida que no fuera simplemente visual. Loki había creado un mágico escenario para mí, un panorama asemejado a la realidad de un día de campo, donde el límite lo marcaba la frondosidad de los árboles y el cielo me recordaba la pureza del celeste infinito.

Abstraerme en un nuevo lugar, alimentando el anhelo de salir a explorar el mundo, eso era lo que hacía él. Me ayudó a distraerme, tanto que ahora pensaba que estábamos en una cita.

Sonreí por el pasajero pensamiento, y por la intención que mi palpitar exigía. Lo veo día con día, sé que hoy debo dar el paso. Steve me demostró que no hay que esperar por el límite de lo que se es capaz de aguantar; actuar se hace, sino nunca sucede, y estoy cansado de que nada marque mi destino.

— Te encanta estar así —comentó, cambiando de tema.

— Supongo que a ti también.

Asintió y se recostó a mi lado, queriendo hallar lo que yo no encontraba arriba.

— ¿Y las nubes? —pregunté.

— No tengo imaginación para crearlas —guardó silencio antes de implementar—. Me gusta más así.

Me concentré en lo que veía, tratando que fuera desde su perspectiva. La diáfana belleza causaba contradicción. Yo lo sentía vacío, vida vacía, tabula rasa, y me hacía sentir bien de la misma manera en que incompleto; el cielo es uno cuando está acompañado, de otra forma solo es tonalidad sobre nuestras cabezas.

— Solo mira —continuó Loki, ayudándome—, somos algo tan insignificante comparado con el universo. Las nubes no nos dejan ver la realidad.

— Hablas como un dios que posee bajo su enigmática personalidad toda la verdad.

— No toda, la tuya nada más —aseguró, y yo me obligué a encararlo.

Cuando antes no lo entendía, ahora descifraba su esencia en palabras. Yo dejaba de inquirir ante la duda para hacerlo en necesidad de encontrarlo a él entre líneas, además, de descubrirme a mí mismo por lo que era ante de sus perceptivos ojos. Hubiera sido más fácil encontrarlo cuando necesitaba de un amigo. Hace seis años, mientras yo marcaba una transición con lágrimas y frustraciones, él pudo haber intervenido, salvarme de la opresión, sin embargo, prefirió ser testigo. Sus motivos siguen difusos, menos él; es abrumador incluso cuando su cuerpo es inasible.

Sé que un día voy a alcanzarlo y, cuando lo haga, seré libre por sostener su mano.

Lo admití en voz alta. No lo último, no quiero sonar enamorado —aún—. Le dije cuan agradecido estaría si hubiera formando parte de mi incomprendida vida.

— No estaba listo para interactuar contigo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Eras un niño.

— Tú también.

Supe que me equivoqué cuando su expresión me dictó de ingenuo. Una mirada tan sabia en un rostro tan joven. Engañado por lo que no veía, pero al menos algo sabía: su apariencia mentía.

— ¿Qué eres? —me senté, e igual él.

— Me has rebajado a un qué.

— No has respondido al quién.

— ¿Otra vez vamos a tener esta conversación?

— Hasta que sepa por qué la vida ha sido tan injusta contigo.

— Porque es eterna para mí y la tuya es un suspiro.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Lo que tú quieres saber.

Así no íbamos a llegar a ningún fin. Decidí que su pasado requería más tiempo, de todas formas él me atrae sin historial y por la persona que ha salido de entre las sombras para enseñarme el mundo como en realidad es.

— Me has hecho reflexionar desde que te conozco —comenté, mirando el horizonte que él recreaba para mí.

— ¿Sí? —se relajó—. ¿Y a qué has llegado con eso?

A la certeza de no encontrarme solo. Manteniendo presente la voluntad que requería y el inminente cambio que con él atraía, acompañado de horas en las que actuar igualaba la sencillez del pensar, supuse era momento de que el intersticio dejara de tener tanto espacio entre nosotros. Le hablaría con honestidad, lo que él dice no soy capaz de dar a los que diario me brindan su apoyo. Pues ahora yo le daría eso, mi confianza, y esperaba al arriesgarme, poder obtener la suya. Creo que ambos estamos a una línea de llegar al clímax, y si me era posible, solo bastaba una señal suya para desobedecer toda norma e irlo a buscar sin importar el precio que con ello gane.

La idea de nuestra libertad me empujó.

Le dije que dentro de mis reflexiones me enamoré de él.

Caí al abismo. Antes debí haber aprendido a volar. 


	16. XV

— Me equivoqué. Los adolescentes cometen la misma cantidad de errores que los niños.

Y desde entonces no lo he vuelto a ver.

Lo arruiné.

Cierro los ojos. Su rostro, reacio a exteriorizar sentimiento alguno, se mantiene grabado en fuego. No puedo escapar, mi alma pesa y se arrastra en el suelo. Ironía, desprecio, cualquiera hubiera dolido menos que su indiferencia. ¿Por qué dejarme así, con el corazón magullado? El rescoldo que dejó ese día no se apaga. Hay tanto que quisiera no sentir, tengo miedo a que él no vuelva a venir.

— Peter.

Me enderezo de un respingo. La primera fracción de segundo creí se trataba de Loki; escuché lo que quería escuchar. Al final, solo era Steve en mi puerta. Su aura, preocupada, incidió sobre mi malestar. Él estaba aquí, tomándose un descanso para pasar más tiempo conmigo, y yo, en otro lugar, tratando de desentrañar qué está mal con mi vida y modo de actuar. Quisiera poder decirle lo que pasa, sin embargo, aún mantengo una promesa.

— ¿Quieres hablar?

Negué, tratando de sonreír.

Exhibió su frustración con un suspiro. Entró a la habitación y jalando una silla se acomodó a mi lado, descubriendo que en realidad nada hacía yo frente al escritorio, más que procrastinar y llenar mi cabeza de pensamientos. Supongo que eso es de alertar. Normalmente, cuando no quiero hablar, hago de todo por ocuparme, pero esta vez la energía que acrecienta es demasiado abrumadora como para descargarse, así que al final termino haciendo nada, porque hay tanto y tan poco modo de expresarlo sin perder una parte de mí.

— No se me da de fungir como padre —no lo miré a los ojos. Sus dedos, sobre el escritorio, jugando con una pieza de _lego_ , me hipnotizaban en la necesidad de evadir una charla que pusiera más peso sobre mi cavilaciones—, tampoco a Stark —ladeó la cabeza, esperó una sonrisa de mi parte y no la obtuvo—. A decir verdad, ninguno en este equipo pasa más de la mitad del tiempo aquí como para ser el candidato perfecto.

— Ni siquiera estaban en el deber de serlo.

— Es cierto, estuvo fuera de nuestro control, pero de nosotros nació la decisión de protegerte.

Me atreví a no negarle el rostro. Su compañía no debía por qué inhibirme. Antes del título de capitán, demostraba ser un buen hombre, alguien dispuesto a entender. Tenía que hablar.

— Había un niño con habilidades de araña; había que ayudarlo a manejarse, a creerlo un héroe para que la carga de una responsabilidad no lo hiciera sentirse diferente, sino de utilidad, y cuando crece, se da cuenta de que ni eso es, que no puede salvarse ni a sí mismo porque se quedó con nada cuando le prometieron todo.

Ya no pude mirarlo más, mis ojos se humedecieron.

Abrazamos el silencio en la oportunidad de reflexionar al respecto.

— ¿Sabes? Así es como me siento, con respecto a Stark, me refiero. Lamento haber puesto tantas expectativas en su bienestar personal. No eres el único defraudado aquí, Peter.

— Él está mal, ¿cierto?

— Todos de alguna manera. Hay heridas que dirigen nuestras decisiones; cerrarán con el tiempo y, algunas, se quedarán abiertas y causarán más daño.

Sonreí brevemente.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió Steve.

— Hablas con esperanza; nadie tiene la culpa, por más mal que ocasione. Creo que yo tampoco podría guardar rencor al señor Stark, de todos modos, lo único que está haciendo es aferrarse a mi vida sin saber que con ello me lastima.

— Si el dolor no existiera, ¿cómo podríamos comprender lo que hace el otro? Imagino que a estas alturas es más difícil mantenerse humano que vengador.

— Yo pienso que es lo mismo. La única diferencia es que nosotros tenemos el privilegio de recurrir a los golpes para mantener esa humanidad.

Asintió, lento, como si sopesase un pensamiento. Su mano ya no estaba en el _lego_ , sino apoyada entre mentón y labios.

— No sé qué va a pasar cuando Stark descubra que no tiene más el control.

— Iniciará una guerra por saber quién se queda con la razón.

— O contigo, en todo caso. “Guerra” no es mi palabra favorita.

Guerra es lo que siento en el corazón.

— Tampoco la mía.

Permanecimos en silencio otra vez. Fue cómodo mientras duró. Hablar era más fácil con Steve, por más locuaz que fuera el señor Stark.

— Peter, ¿sabes algo de Wanda?

Tardé en negar, recordando el último encuentro que me dejó con una incógnita que hasta el momento no me había detenido a revisar. No la había visto desde entonces. Tampoco a Visión.

— No me gustan las mentiras —presionó.

— No sé nada de ella.

Era la verdad. No quería que él creyera que intentaba ocultarle algo, no cuando toda mi vida allí se formaba alrededor de secretos.

— La vi hace unos días, con Visión —proseguí—. Había algo entre ellos, además de profundamente enamorados, y esa fue la última vez que nos encontramos ¿Pasa algo?

Se vio obligado a suspirar.

— Que yo sepa, no hay reporte de su paradero, lo que es obligación. No hayamos forma de comunicarnos o un punto de referencia donde buscarlos. No me quería tomar la molestia pero, como tú dices, ya han pasado días.

Mi celular habló por mí. Empezó a vibrar sobre el escritorio, a ojos de ambos. El número era desconocido. Comúnmente las llamadas siempre eran de contactos agregados, por lo que desconfíe de que alguien supiese cómo contactarme.

— Contesta —ordenó Steve, impasible.

Permití entrara la llamada.

— ¿Bueno?

— «Peter —escuchar la voz de Wanda permitió que Steve y yo siguiéramos respirado, aunque no tanto para mí suponiendo que, si la bruja tenía algo que esconder, se exhibiría sin saber que Steve estaba a mi lado—, hola… Feliz cumpleaños. Lamento no estar allí, pero supongo que saber de mí es lo más que puedes esperar».

Olvidé que hoy era mi cumpleaños. Diecisiete años. Siete años desde que estoy aquí, como las siete vidas que tiene un gato.

— «Ya deben estar haciéndote preguntas, ¿no? Mentir no es cosa tuya, lamento obligarte. Si cuestionan, no sabes nada de mí, ¿de acuerdo?»

La mirada de Steve me presionó a preguntar su ubicación.

— Eh, Wanda, ¿dónde estás? Pensé que volverías pronto.

— «No tienes que preocuparte, Visión y yo estamos bien. No necesitamos que nos busquen, aunque sé que pronto empezarán a hacerlo».

— Pero... ¿por qué?

— Libertad, Peter. Pasa que Stark es un maldito manipulador y... Me tengo que ir. Volveré por ti, lo prometo. No estás solo en esta guerra.

Loki ya no era el único hablando de libertad. La vida algo me quería decir, pero yo no sabía cómo actuar. No estaba seguro de si realmente quería alejarme de todo lo que tenía, ya sabía que con el señor Stark no había puntos medios: o me quedaba bajos sus términos o huía el resto de mi vida. No estaba conforme con ninguna de las dos. No podía olvidarlo todo ni regresar a la vida que tenía antes de que la araña me condenara. Me esperaba el desconcierto, y no quería sucumbir a él sin nadie que estuviera dispuesto a correr el mismo riesgo.

Colgó. El intermitente sonido que procedió otorgó un peso a la habitación.

Esperé por indicaciones de Steve y, al contrario, recibí una sonrisa que apareció como rayo de sol después de la lluvia.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Peter. Perdón por haberlo olvidado.

Pero seguía húmedo, y mi ánimo no estaba como para ponerme a saltar en los charcos.

— Es una tontería, es un día. Ni siquiera yo me acordaba.

— Quizá haya alguien en el edificio que esté dispuesto a intentar hacer un pastel.

— Quizá yo tenga que ayudarles a hacerlo.

Tomó mi hombro antes de marcharse.

Si el señor Stark no me fallaba, estaría pronto de regreso, con un obsequio que pretendería obtener perdón. Yo no se lo daría, tampoco Steve. Por eso el capitán se comportó como lo hizo, nada había que hablar por el momento, nada con respecto a la decisión de Wanda, nada con respecto a mí. Había que encarar con él y sacar las cartas de mentiras y verdades sobre la mesa, de otra forma, volveríamos a correr por el mismo ciclo.

Después del pastel, vimos una película, no en la sala de cine, sino en la común, donde los pocos que querían alegrarme el día me acompañaron: Steve, Natasha y Bruce. Me quedé dormido a la mitad: así estaban mis ganas de vivir. Cuando desperté, habiendo ya oscurecido, seguía en el mismo lugar, sin nadie a mi alrededor.

Lo que más me dolió de mi décimo séptimo cumpleaños no fue el que nos encontráramos naufragando como equipo, más bien, el que Loki me haya dejado solo.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Le hablé a la nada, que en realidad era él.

— Sé qué estás escuchando, siempre lo has hecho, como un fantasma, sin hacer nada al respecto… —limpié una lágrima—. Cuando no tenía en quien confiar te convertiste en mi esperanza.

No sé en qué momento me levanté y empecé a caminar de un lado a otro por toda la sala, recriminándole el amargo sabor que atribuía a su falta de consideración.

— Me equivoqué, ¿sí? Fue estúpido decirlo de repente. Y perdón, no puedo cambiar lo que siento, pero eso no te da derecho a abandonarme. ¿Has sentido algo alguna vez? No tienes sentimientos, ¡no eres más que un espectro sin corazón!

— ¡¿Crees que eres el único que ha sufrido?!

Apareció de repente. La sorpresa me hizo retroceder, y no solo ésta; nunca lo había visto tan fúrico.

— ¡Me haces sentir como un tonto por tener sentimientos! —me defendí.

— ¡Y yo estoy destinado al olvido, a que nadie me comprenda, a pudrirme en una celda por algo que yo no provoqué! Solo te tengo a ti, y lo estás arruinando porque se te ocurrió que era una buena idea enamorarte cuando hay más cosas en juego.

Sus ojos ardían, las llamas brotaron de las fracturas de su alma. Yo estaba igual, no iba a dejar de gritar.

— ¿Acaso elegí enamorarme? No lo entiendes. Siete años de mi vida hasta que encontré a alguien que me entiende, que sabe lo que es sentir asfixia y claustrofobia al mismo tiempo. ¡Por primera vez alguien se parece a mí y no encuentro más que rechazo de su parte…! —las lágrimas caían como torrente por mis mejillas.

No puedo aguantar más. Quiero dejar de existir.

— ¿Qué demonios? —me despertó una voz a mi izquierda.

El señor Stark llegó antes.

Miré con pánico como Loki seguía frente a mí.

— Solo tú puedes verme —aseguró el azabache, carente de emociones.

Lo entendí. Todo este tiempo nunca hubiera demostrado que en verdad había un gato encerrado, que yo podía tener la razón. Nunca estuvo a mi alcance, estaba solo, rodeado de cosas que únicamente podía ver yo y atrapado en secretos que nadie me revelaría.

— Enloqueciste —dictó el señor Stark, quien sin aliento miraba al mirlo que le sacaría los ojos.

— ¡¿Quién enloqueció primero?! ¡¿Quién?!

Salí corriendo. Necesitaba que me sacaran de ese manicomio.


	17. XVI

No hay hogar, el refugio que me provee la habitación que me ha confinado aquí tantos años es el único terreno sin desmoronar. Todo está crujiendo, las paredes, las promesas, un atisbo de esperanza y también mi corazón. Tengo una garra en el cuello, la de un gato, pero podría no ver bien y ser la mano de Stark, insistiendo en que no hay nadie más que él para obtener lo que necesito. La sola idea de no poder convencerme de enfrentarlo, más allá de lo sucedido hace instantes, me provoca náuseas e impotencia, unas ganas de arrancarme las venas y fluir por canales que no me lleven al mismo lugar. No encuentro la hebra de mi valor y empiezo a hiperventilar.

No sé dónde está Loki.

— Aquí estoy.

No.

— Todos estos años…

No.

— Esperando por una grieta…

No.

— Por una rendija…

No.

— Ahora sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Negué una y otra vez. No sabía qué venía a continuación. Quería estallar y no podía, solo llorar y temblar, porque el mundo como lo conocía no existía más, y el apoyo estaría contado, y levantaría un enemigo, y no estaba listo para ser el héroe que me aseguraron sería.

— ¿Cuándo llorar nos va a salvar?

Ayúdame.

— Nadie me ayudó cuando yo también rogaba. Si quieres que todo te sea concedido vuelve a los brazos de aquel que ha fungido como padre y no ha podido.

No puedo.

— Ya he hecho suficiente por ti. Mis ojos, aunque cansados, te los di para que pudieras ver. ¿Qué esperas de alguien que está en la misma jaula? ¿Sacarte? No creo. Tú tienes la llave.

No tengo ninguna llave.

— Peter Parker, toma el control de tu vida.

Tengo miedo.

— Lo que buscas no está allá afuera, es una decisión que tomas y siempre estuvo en tu interior. Tú tienes la llave. 

Detente.

— ¿Quieres saber quién soy?

Ahora no, por favor.

— Yo soy Loki, el auténtico. Siempre me estuviste llamando por mi nombre, confabulando con el enemigo.

No es verdad.

— He sobrevivido con el propósito de hacer reales las pesadillas de Anthony Stark. Llegará el día en el que será traicionado por aquel que ha jurado proteger, porque yo haré que Peter Parker me libere y, cuando esto ocurra…

¡Me engañaste! Pensé que podía confiar en ti. Nada te diferencia de los demás.

— No te equivocas. Aquí somos las víctimas de otras que son víctimas también, pero sí hay una diferencia: yo miento para sobrevivir, los otros viven, no, se esconden en las mentiras.

Sácame de aquí.

— ¡Sin una pelea, la libertad no llega!

— ¡Ya sal de mi cabeza!

Mi grito apagó su voz como el viento a la vela. La realidad se distorsionó para traerme de vuelta… De vuelta a la niñez cuando el choque de Steve y Stark resonó vago desde los pasillos. La reminiscencia me atacó con angustia, mas no impidió que me levantara del suelo y buscara erradicar lo que las paredes censuraban.

Me dolía la garganta. La discusión no era ahora sino pensamientos que iban y venían, haciéndome dudar de si acaso Loki estuvo allí, pues sé que todo sucedió mientras la desesperación ardía y me desquitaba con lo que al alcance tenía. De hecho, la habitación era un desastre antes de que yo la abandonara; ningún signo de esmeraldas crueles, sin embargo.

— Solo tú puedes verme.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Golpeé mi frente, no quería escucharlo mientras recobraba mis ideas. No me percaté había cruzado el umbral de la habitación de la cual me había despedido. Retrocedí antes de que cualquiera de los dos hubiera notado mi presencia. Mis sentidos salieron de la anestesia. Las pesadillas difusas se completan, por fin sabré cómo termina la película.

— Debiste escucharlo, discutiendo sobre sentimientos como si alguien estuviese ahí.

— Estás exagerando.

— Ah, ¿en serio? Lamento que en tu época eso sea algo completamente normal. Sí, dejaré que Peter siga socializando con el aire mientras permito que me grite como si yo fuera el loco. Quizá mano dura es lo que falta, así lo hacían en la antigua escuela, ¿verdad?

— Como si no fuera suficiente tenerlo enjaulado.

— Rogers, quítame la mano de encima —exigió.

El ambiente se tensó con el señor Stark apartando a Steve bruscamente. Escuché el forcejeo, luego su inmovilidad. Estaban en terreno explosivo y aun así dispuestos a pisar.

— Deja a Peter en paz —sentenció Steve.

— ¿Vas a defender su falta total de razón? No creo que sea una simple rebeldía dentro de la adolescencia, viendo gatos y, ahora, personas. ¡Está loco!

— Tony, escúchate, recuerda de quien estás hablando. Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido, estás juzgando la cordura equivocada.

— Alguien que afirma que yo soy el malo. Gracias, capitán, pero tu opinión dejó de importarme hace años.

— Y bien que te hubiera servido escucharme —exhaló—. Me enteré del incidente, el Hombre Hormiga. Si hubiera sido una amenaza mayor…

— Pero no lo fue. No vengas con tu discurso del buen padre. No eres su padre.

— No, lo que quiero es ayudarlo, no suplantar una figura que tú ya has allanado.

— Veo que lo has ayudado poniéndolo en mi contra. Puedes sentir todo el odio que quieras hacia mí, mas no intentes infundirle también esa mentalidad al niño.

— ¿Qué…? Tony, no. Esto no es una guerra entre tú y yo. Mientras que Peter no esté en condiciones que lo hagan crecer como persona yo estaré aquí todo el día discutiendo contigo, y no me cansaré hasta que se haga justicia por una vida que no te pertenece.

— ¿Olvidas mis propósitos? Yo salvé su vida. Yo le di estudios, recreación, su sueño de héroe, una familia con todos los vengadores, que cualquier niño desearía, y la seguridad que necesitaba para poner en potencial todas sus habilidades. ¿Hice algo para perjudicarlo?

— Esto no se siente como una familia…

— ¡Responde! ¿Hice algo para perjudicarlo?

— Sí, le privaste una vida normal.

— Disculpa, ¿y acaso tú la tienes, o alguien en este maldito edificio?

— Nuestras circunstancias no deben limitarnos. Creo que el agente Barton tiene una familia próspera y feliz, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque sabe que puede tomar el control de su vida cuando quiera. ¿Quieres saber algo más? Wanda y Visión han escapado y están buscando lo que estas paredes no les dan: libertad. Peter es el siguiente y tú no lo vas a poder controlar.

— ¿Estás amenazándome?

— Estoy diciéndote lo que va a pasar. No lo ves, claro, porque no puedes enfocarte más allá de lo que te marcó hace años. Siento profundamente que no puedas tener esa vida normal porque Pepper no está más aquí, pero no puedes quitarle esa posibilidad a terceros.

La mención de Pepper lo flaqueó.

— Peter es mi hijo…

— ¡No lo es, entiéndelo, Tony! Él no es un objeto que puedas tomar para consolar tu pérdida. Está sufriendo, tú le estás haciendo daño con tu amor tóxico y necesitado. ¿Para qué lo quieres encerrado si no lo vas a atender como se debe? Quizá estaba hablando sin nadie a su alrededor, y deberías sentirse mal antes que indignado, porque quizá él se siente solo y tú crees que un regalo lo va a solucionar.

— Bien, entonces trabajaré en eso si con ello logro que dejes de menospreciar todo el esfuerzo que he gastado en él.

— No, esto se acaba ahora.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? Incluso si logras llevártelo por sobre mi voluntad haré que te persigan por secuestro.

— No si lo devuelvo a donde pertenece.

— No tiene padres, ni un lugar al cual volver. Su hogar está aquí. Deja de ser tan necio, no soy el villano de esta historia.

— Y no te convertirás en él si primero tratas de comprender lo que te digo.

— Ya oí lo suficiente desde la primera vez que abriste la boca para fastidiar.

— Bueno, yo escuché que hay una tía que puede responder por él.

— Ella estuvo de acuerdo. Hay un documento, yo soy su tutor temporal y oficial.

— Quiero verlo.

Me asomé, sin que ninguno percatara los espiaba. No me bastaba escuchar, yo también necesitaba pruebas.

El señor Stark retrocedió un paso, entornó los ojos, decepcionado.

— ¿No confías en mi palabra?

— Desde que perdiste humanidad, ciertamente, no.

Silencio. El señor Stark abrió una pantalla holográfica, buscando entre miles de archivos hasta que se frustró, lo cual fue en seguida, y le importó molestarse en la tarea como para omitirla.

— Debe estar por ahí, no importa. De todos modos a ella no le interesa Peter, nunca iba a venir a buscarlo.

— ¿Si no le importó el bienestar de su sobrino entonces por qué hay un acuerdo que ha establecido una temporalidad de tu cargo?

— Peter alcanzaría la mayoría de edad, para ese entonces no importa el tutor legal.

— Y así alcanzara los veintiún años tú lo tendrías atado aquí, comprometido a una vida que no te has parado a preguntar si él quiere.

— Quería colocar mi fe en ti, Rogers, en serio creí que estarías apoyándome. Lo único que quieres es alejarlo de mi lado. Él es la razón por la que me levanto por las mañanas.

— Una motivación dirigida a destruir a los demás.

El señor Stark sonrió sarcástica y tristemente.

— Tony, ya busqué en los archivos antes —prosiguió Steve, apacible—, no existe tal documento que tú aseguras te mantendrá dentro del margen a decidir.

— ¿Husmeaste en mi base de datos?

— No me hagas sacar mi traje y dejarte inconsciente para que no te interpongas en mi camino. Tomaste a Peter, no por la fuerza, pero lo hiciste sin ningún permiso.

Lo dejó desprovisto, y por unos segundos, el lugar careció de sonido alguno. Lo único que escuchaba era mi respiración, profunda e inquieta, rezumando mi intención de salir y sacar explicación por mi propia cuenta. Aún podía perdonar a Stark, debía haber una razón escondida que no me hiciera odiarlo, una debilidad…

— Está muerto.

— ¿Qué?

Stark paseó, evitó a toda costa la penetrante mirada de Steve.

— La última vez que su tía vino, le dije que Peter Parker estaba muerto, que no pudo sobrevivir a la picadura.

Hacía frío.

— Stark…

— Me encariñé con él, ¿sí? Fue como el hijo que nunca tuve, alivió el vacío. No podía soportar la idea de perderlo… Lo declaré muerto, hice un funeral; hay una lápida con su nombre allá afuera, aseguré que el mundo no me lo quitaría si Peter dejaba de existir en él.

Mi vida, una mentira.

_¿Acaso no te has sentido engañado, desconfiado hacia el que más quieres, triste e incomprendido, sin oportunidad de hacer tuya tu vida, en la ilusión de que las cosas deben ser tal manera y la espera de poder alzar tu voz?_

Todo este tiempo estuve muerto.

Steve se quedó sin palabras, eso hasta que la esperanza avisó no volvería.

— Una buena acción bajo un término cruel. Creí que lo que te faltaba era la razón cuando en realidad fue el corazón.

— Entiende…

— No —lo calló— ¿Pensaste en el dolor que le ocasionaste a esa mujer? ¡No, solo piensas en ti…!

— ¡Le hice un favor!

— ¡Cree que su sobrino está muerto desde hace siete años!

— Peter ya no tenía remedio, sería una carga. Cuando ese niño saliera a las calles a hacerse el héroe, tarde o temprano ocurriría un accidente. Le ahorré la preocupación, la angustia y el dolor de una pérdida abrupta.

— ¡Toda muerte duele de la misma manera, lo único que hiciste fue adelantarle ese sufrimiento!

— ¡Nos beneficié a los dos!

— ¡No, solo hiciste lo que te dio la gana! Cuando Peter se entere…

Retrocedí. Me di cuenta de que el traje siempre estuvo en mis manos. El Hombre Araña. Una imagen adorada y, ahora, el coraje que necesitaba.

Stark estaba muerto para mí.

— No lo hará. Y me voy a asegurar de eso.

Muy tarde.

Escuché un estallido. El primero en atacar debió ser Stark. No me importaba si pretendían matarse, yo ya estaba dando marcha atrás hacia el pasillo, y no estaba solo.

El gato negro me esperaba, por séptima y última ocasión.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

— Tú tienes la llave.

Me puse la máscara y corrí tras él, esta vez, con la certeza de que no escaparía; Loki estuvo esperando por mí.


	18. Outside

Hay un hoyo en la pared. Rogers lo ha esquivado, se recobra de entre el polvo. No hay más paciencia, sus facciones me confirman he ganado la furia de América. Lamento no poder bromear al respecto. 

— Aquí está mi advertencia, Rogers. No me obligues a volver a alzar mi brazo contra ti.

Y como esperaba, me obligó, aunque primero me embistió. Mi espalda golpeó el suelo. Debí llamar mi armazón completo.

— No quiero hacer esto.

— Entonces sal de aquí y olvida que alguna vez fuimos amigos —dije a través del dolor de su impacto, incrustando mi determinación en el resquemor de su mirada.

Lo golpeé con mi único puño de hierro. Intenté incorporarme, pero él se abalanzó y me retuvo en el suelo. Me asquea la forma en que me cree vulnerable, negándose a darme una paliza. Me incita a resistir, demostrar que no hay inhibiciones. Estamos cuerpo a cuerpo, él sin su escudo y yo sin mi cascarón.

Estoy tan enojado que no veo venir cuando la agente Romanoff nos separa y nos reprende como si fuéramos brabucones que adoran meterse en problemas. El doctor Banner está en el umbral que conduce a la sala. Soy consciente de que la iluminación hace un trasiego de la oscuridad al rojo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué estaban intentando? Si quieren arreglar sus diferencias háganlo afuera. Si Peter los viera…

Me apoyé en la barra, buscando aire, pero igualmente tartamudeé al hablar.

— Busquen a Peter.

— No —intercedió Rogers—. Deben mantenerlo alejado de él. Stark ha demostrado que es una amenaza para el chico, para nosotros.

Intentó ponerme una mano encima. Lo evité golpeando su antebrazo. No lo miré con buenos ojos. 

— ¿Qué significa la intermitente…?

No dejé que el doctor terminara.

— ¡Busquen a Peter!

Tomé el impulsó y salí de ahí mientras que Bruce y Natasha desaparecían acatando la angustia que había expulsado en mi orden.

— V.I.E.R.N.E.S.

— Movimiento en la subplanta cero, señor.

— ¿Qué hay ahí? —Steve me siguió.

¿Esto le gustaba? ¿El maldito caos? Debe estar riéndose de mí, incitando el desosiego para hacerme perder la cabeza. Sabe cómo torturarme, lo admito, descontrolando las cosas para no quedarse atrás con lo que ya estaba pasando arriba. Debí matarlo, no saciarme con su sufrimiento que, a la larga, me traía los nervios al borde del acantilado. Pero no era capaz de salir, no, estaba atrapado, escondido, nadie más que él podía acceder a la madriguera de las pesadillas, nadie más que…

La puerta vital estaba abierta, la seguridad violada.

— Rogers, busca tu escudo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Ahora.

La armadura me cubrió y con el frío en la cabeza me di al vuelo hacia el horrible panorama de un pasillo cuyos bloques de puertas se encontraban desbloqueados y no forzados. Él no tiene el poder, todo se retiene en su cápsula. Él jamás debía abandonar esa jaula.

Estaba vacío, y cada una de todas las cerraduras abiertas. Los muros se reían de él. Perdido, su peor miedo desatado.

— ¿Agente Romanoff? —la voz vacilaba, no estaba en circunstancias para que algo saliera cuando el pánico oprimía su garganta.

No recibió respuesta. A cambio, golpeó el asilo que había contenido por siete años a su mayor enemigo. El suelo tembló.

— ¡¿Agente Romanoff?!

— «No encontramos a Peter por ningún lado».

Venganza, eso era lo que él buscaba.

Steve llegó corriendo, jadeante.

— Esto es una prisión. ¿Quién estaba encerrado ahí? —exigió saber, alarmado.

— Se lo llevó.

— ¿Qué?

— A Peter.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¡Se lo llevó, maldita sea! —grité frustrado. Volví a golpear el contenedor.

— ¿Quién?

Inhalé, conteniendo la ira que iba a necesitar hasta que supiera que Peter está bien.

— Loki.


	19. I

El ruido es agradable, el timbre de voces despreocupadas que flotan en la atmósfera del humilde comedor midgardiano, junto con el olor a café. Por momentos me siento incómodo, la sensación trasciende y tengo que asegurarme que no haya ningún dedo señalándome, de lo contrario, correrá sangre... No es una buena referencia para traer a mi yo del pasado al presente, solo quisiera olvidar esos días, y evitar comparar que vine aquí buscando una gema del infinito para, después de años, sentirme conforme con haber obtenido una billetera.

Patético.

Me pregunto dónde está Peter. Me pregunto si ha decido emprender su libertad por cuenta propia, pues dudo acudir al váter requiera de dejarme solo por tanto tiempo, a menos que haya sido una excusa para llorar en silencio, para debatir si vale la pena continuar a mi lado. Fui su última esperanza y también lo atrapé con engaños. No lo merece después de lo que se ha enterado; conozco el sentimiento, la opresión de la sospecha que culmina con una no muy alentadora revelación: tu fe estuvo sobre una mentira. Stark subestimó el poder de la verdad, ésta siempre resurge por más que quieran hundirla. Es igual que yo, quien del olvido resurgí para hacer memoria; igual que Peter, quien de la muerte ha resurgido para exigir su vida. Me pregunto qué camino tomará ahora que es dependiente de sus emociones. Me pregunto qué puedo hacer yo para que Stark no nos encuentre.

Y pensar que hace unos años mis ojos anhelaban contemplar sufrimiento, cobrar con la misma moneda. Cuantas veces imaginé a ese niño entre mis garras, estrujando su cuello hasta extinguir su llanto, entregarle a Stark un cuerpo inerte como fruto de mi venganza. Pero no podía hacer nada, estaba encerrado, mis manos atadas a la justicia más injusta que un hombre puede ejercer: la que hace cegado por el dolor que provoca la irreversibilidad de los hechos. No tuve la culpa de lo que se perdió, por ello me aseguraría de justificar un delito no cometido cometiéndolo, que si no lo causé yo, demostrar que su crueldad avecinará desgracias que no extrañará provoque.

Al menos la soledad fue amigable conmigo, me dio lo que necesitaba para no rebajarme a su nivel. Me dio el silencio que favoreció el darle voz a Peter. No había nada más conmovedor que su candor, la ingenuidad bajo la que lo hacían crecer. Fui espectador de su injusticia, de cómo lo preparaban para ser un héroe sin antes enseñarle a levantarse de los golpes que no siempre vienen de frente. Matarlo saldaría una cuenta pesada con Stark, y estaría bien, mas no ayudaría a brindarme la tranquilidad que tanto hace falta; no podría vivir con la idea de que alguien con la misma vulnerabilidad que yo pudo haber sido salvado y en cambio fue víctima de la vorágine de un autor cuyo corazón dañado es el mismo, pero cuya mentalidad está obnubilada.

Agradezco no ser más quien solía ser.

El señor que sirve a las mesas irrumpe en mis pensamientos dejando un cálido plato frente a mí. 

También agradezco por ello.

Ningún banquete del Valhalla alcanzaría la gloria de este primer bocado. Fue bueno saborear el aire fresco, aunque el gusto lo haya desplazado tan rápido por unos huevos y un corte de carne que llaman "tocino". No tardo mucho en trasladarme a la pequeña columna de panqueques. Recuerdo bañarlos en miel como lo hace Peter las veces que los toma en el desayuno. Ahora mis ojos caen en los waffles que el castaño pidió y olvida reclamar. Algo me dice que si los dejo enfriar ganaré una condena a Hel. Por suerte, el dueño de ese plato aparece mientras hago el esfuerzo por no atragantarme y me quita toda tentación de coger de lo suyo.

Me alivia saber que escamé en vano, que él no me ha abandonado. Desde que escapamos, esta es la segunda vez que encaramos, y es que la mesa no lo permitiría de otra manera.

— El traje no tiene ningún rastreador —comentó dejando a un costado lo que para mí no son más que mallas rojas—. Debió diseñarlo seguro de que nunca saldría.

No sé por qué busco vestigio de un llanto en su rostro. Me sorprende su impermeabilidad, la dureza que obtuve a cambio de una sensibilidad esperada. Sé que no ha salido indemne y me preocupa que ahora sea tan difícil de leer.

— Lamentablemente eso no detendrá su búsqueda.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos?

Detrás de la ventana el cielo ensombrecía bajo densas nubes. No estaba muy seguro de la respuesta, pero podía afirmar que los obstáculos eran muchos y que el sol no estaba próximo a brillar sobre nosotros.

— Depende del número de personas que estén reteniendo la locura de Stark.

— Lo que significa...

— Pocas, considerando que pueden saber que estás a mi lado.

Peter picó su plato. Un bocado le pareció suficiente.

¿Y ahora qué? La cuestión transitaba entre nosotros sin la necesidad de ser expuesta. Estábamos lo bastante lejos de la instalación que nos había mantenido cautivos, me aseguré de enviarnos lejos para ganarnos tiempo, sin embargo, eso era lo único que teníamos, y cuando este se agotara...

— Tengo que buscar a May.

— No creo que sea conveniente. Tendríamos que volver a Nueva York y se supone que estamos escapando por ahora.

— Y se supone que ahora somos libres y ella lleva años pensando que estoy muerto. No la puedo hacer esperar más. ¡Tú fuiste el que me dijo que tomara el control de mi vida y eso trato de hacer!

Su enfado me afectó menos que su inexpresividad. Cada movimiento, desde que se levantó hasta que salió del local, exudó enojo. Si tan solo supiera que se encontraba lejos de encontrar ese control y que su frustración era para con las cosas en general y no conmigo. Me tomé el tiempo de terminar los waffles de Peter mientras observaba cómo este fracasaba al intentar que un automóvil se dignara a darle pasaje.

Dejé unos billetes sobre la mesa y salí rectificando mi atuendo. El negro me era fiel, aunque quizá el saco fuera demasiado. Eso explicaría por qué las miradas de en vez en cuando me siguen. Me enfilé hacia Peter y este se ahorró el mirarme, o hablarme.

Dos personas que alguna vez se conocieron se sienten tensas como si jamás hubieran intercambiado palabra alguna, así es como se siente. Pienso que si mi aspecto fuera el prometido, él se sentiría menos traicionado; lo hice enamorarse de una ilusión.

— Deberías robar un carro.

Reconozco que su tono lo hace insoportable. Ha sido difícil lidiar con él desde que conseguimos nuestro primer objetivo. Se comporta como todo un adolescente malhumorado. Si no he perdido la paciencia es porque me considero culpable de su estado, y admito cierta impotencia me apacigua al no encontrar el modo de ayudarlo más allá de las acciones.

— Ni siquiera me agradeciste el haber conseguido el desayuno —saqué la chispa que por suerte no inicia el fuego.

Atisbé los carros que, siendo escasos, iban y venían por la carretera, algunos estacionándose en una especie de tienda de servicio que se encontraba al otro lado. Sonaba a tarea fácil, pero una parte de mí no quería complacer al chico.

— Ese.

Peter señaló un modelo llamativo y de color rojo que se mostró a nuestro alcance cuando el dueño se ocupó de llenarle el tanque.

— Claro, robemos el coche más llamativo y huyamos con él sin tener ninguno experiencia al conducir. Brillante, Peter.

— Pensé que eras el dios del engaño —fastidiado de mi sarcasmo, empezó a caminar al margen del asfalto, aborreciendo su antigua idea y prefiriendo utilizar lo único que seguro no le reprocharía: los pies.

— Creo que ese título se lo quedó Stark —caldeé, yendo detrás de él.

— ¿Y ahora quién eres?

¿Quién soy yo? Me es complicado plantear una respuesta porque aún no estoy seguro de quién soy después de tantos años en los que me reduje a una celda, o en todo caso, a un gato, a un espectro.

Loki, de Asgard, quien atado a la mentira buscó la forma de liberar su alma. Cayó en las fauces de un ser desalmado, lo convirtió en su propio delirio. Sus acciones dejaron de pertenecerle junto con sus propósitos. Hizo lo que hizo porque no existía otra alternativa para su condena, que no terminó librado la guerra, sino que se extendió a manos de un hombre dañado cuyo sufrimiento no se extingue. Y entonces juró que sería la última vez que alguien tomaba posesión de su mente, de su cuerpo, de su destino. La venganza recaía sobre un igual, y no pudo atizarla lo suficiente como para culminarla. Había encontrado un propósito en el que no solo intervenía su propia libertad, sino la de alguien más, y se sentía comprometido a ello, mas contradecía los ideales que alguna vez lo impulsaron. Sentía un... particular afecto hacia él, unas ansias de protegerlo cuando ni siquiera contaba con las defensas adecuadas para protegerse a sí mismo. Ese era Loki, quien dudaba estuviera listo para el sacrificio cuando el Ragnarok, con la entrada de Stark, llegara.

El silencio, ingrávido, hacía un trasiego hacia la necesidad de decir algo. Llevábamos rato caminando, compañeros del asfalto, protegidos por la zona boscosa que nos rodeó en todo el trayecto. El aire era húmedo. Esperaba por la primera gota de lluvia que nos recordara que la vida no estaba para hacernos favores.

— ¿Crees que esto es libertad?

No respondió.

— ¿Se siente como libertad?

Más silencio que culmina con un átono no.

— ¿De qué sirve deshacerse de los barrotes si no podemos sentirnos libres? No puedes hacer lo que quieras aunque, técnicamente, no haya nadie que te restrinja —increpé—. ¿Vas a escucharme o seguirás ignorándome?

— Me engañaste.

— ¿Si te hubiera dicho quién soy desde el principio, me hubieras escuchado?

— ¿Y qué tenía de malo tu aspecto?

No era la conversación que quería empezar. No deseaba gastarme en nimiedades; viene a hablar de su desilusión olvidando que yo lo he salvado.

— Pensé que te sería más fácil confiar en alguien que luciera de tu edad. Como siempre estás rodeado de adultos que te dicen qué hacer... Nunca te hubiera convencido de algo.

— Ya no sé si quiera confiar en ti.

— ¿Entonces por qué después de incluso revelarte quién soy, corriste detrás de mí?

— ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

— La opción de quedarte y enfrentarte ahí mismo a Stark, y agradezco me hayas elegido antes para ayudarte en esta pelea.

Peter se detuvo, giró sobre sus talones y no tuvo miedo al contacto visual. Esperaba hallara calma en mis ojos, pues además de mi determinación, estos no habían cambiado.

— Creí que me usarías como un medio para escapar.

Un atisbo propio de la tristeza relució. Fue la señal más tranquilizadora que he recibido en el día. 

— Y aquí estoy. ¿Qué te hace desconfiar?

— No sé qué hacer ahora —admite, rompiendo la cortina de indiferencia, y sus ojos brillan como castañas bajo el agua—. Tengo miedo a confiar en alguien. Todos me han mentido u ocultado algo durante siete años, y tú no eres la excepción. Estoy perdido y mi única esperanza recae en alguien cuya especialidad es el engaño.

»Quise al señor Stark más que a nada en el mundo y me traicionó...

A mí también me traicionó mi padre.

— Estuve muerto...

Igual que yo.

— Y perdona si he sido grosero, pero no puedo soportar... —se le cortó la respiración; lo veo caer pieza por pieza—. Siempre me has dicho que llorar no sirve de nada y no quiero que me vuelvas a reprender por hacerlo —su voz brotaba por las grietas de su impotencia, fuerte, aunque flaqueaba en el intento de reprimirse.

Hasta ese momento lamenté mi dureza.

— Te mentí.

Peter, deja de luchar, puedes romperte ahora. Necesitas recobrarte, pero para eso, está bien perderte, hundirte en el hollín incluso si esto significa sentir a piel la asfixia. Y no debes preocuparte, en algún momento vas a salir, y si no puedes, recuerda que mis garras no son para atraparte, sino para sacarte de allí.

— Llorar sí ayuda —proseguí—. Llorar puede ser el principio de toda promesa, o incluso, está bien si solo es desahogo.

Primeros las lágrimas de Peter, luego las del cielo. Un augurio. Quizá... no teníamos tanto tiempo. 


	20. II

_Lo que me diferencia del niño que hoy vuelvo a ser, es la certeza que deja de ser ciega. Pero ni es tan certera, ni tan clara. Lo que ha sido bueno es malo, y lo que ha sido malo... ¿será bueno? Mi confianza ha estado en Stark desde que mi vida cayó en sus manos, mas ahora sé que no caí por obra del destino, sino fui arrebatado en consecuencia de su egoísmo. Y en esta paradoja, el que debe ser el adversario, ha sido el mayor impulsor de la justicia, y aunque dudo su propósito sea el que aparenta, prefiero confiar en la vaguedad, que a través de la línea discierno, que en la intención inflexible que me espera si no me atrevo a cruzar la zona que siempre me ha mantenido durmiendo._

_Señor Stark, ese gato existe; la razón estuvo conmigo, aunque por años la ingenuidad me mantuvo esclavo, resentido de todo intento por llevarte la contraria. No hay ningún gato, dijiste, y desperdicié tanto en demostrarte algo que para ti sería invisible. Debí dejarte en la ignorancia, así como tu hiciste conmigo, confiar en lo que yo quería confiar, no complacer tu desgracia, como hace mucho tiempo, me aconsejó una araña._

_El felino tiene voz, y la ha tenido desde entonces; hoy me dicta cada uno de los códigos que lo han mantenido privado de toda libertad. Las puertas se abren, una tras otra, y yo corro detrás de él, como quien cree en el tesoro detrás del arcoíris. Si por un momento olvido el malestar que me hizo pasar, veo todas las promesas, en especial, la que hice con toda la intención de mantenernos siempre juntos hasta el final. No importa si las alarmas suenan, si no hay posibilidad de escapar, yo juré salir de ésta, él y yo como un equipo y no como un beneficio individual._

_El pasadizo me revela una vitrina de cristal. Loki es muy delicado, los barrotes no le van, son transparentes sus barreras que mantienen su belleza, la belleza de un engaño que no he sabido descifrar_.

_— La realidad suele ser decepcionante –dijo, y espera me eche para atrás, pero he llegado demasiado lejos como para que la apariencia sea lo que deba importar._

_No voy a ponerme exigente, no cuando se trata de nuestro derecho que como seres libres merecemos. Presiono un botón, una luz verde nos envuelve cuando la puerta que durante siete años se ha mantenido sellada se rehúsa a hacerlo más. Loki ha reservado todo su potencial para hacer instantáneo el inicio de nuestro juicio final._

_Diviso oscuridad, pero también un aire frío que al inhalar anuncia libertad. Estamos afuera, Stark no lo ha podido evitar. Dos luces blancas nos deslumbran, se aproximan a gran velocidad; no soy capaz de notar que nos están a punto de atropellar._

_Loki me empuja, caemos al suelo donde el césped nos recibe. Un claxon nos reprende y, después, tras su violento paso, nuevamente oscuridad, o diría yo, una noche de la vida real._

_— ¿Dónde estamos?_

_— Eso no importa siempre y cuando no sea en la instalación de Stark._

_Y es verdad._

_Sin planes, avanzamos al margen del asfalto y, aunque no se divise la luz de ninguna ciudad, el camino a algún lugar nos habrá de llevar._

_Caminamos toda la noche, el silencio me ha permitido reflexionar. El alivio ha sido fácilmente traslado, pues salir huyendo no se llevará el pesar de los años que sido cautivo, no de un edificio, sino de la mentira._

_Ahora estoy enojado con la vida, me duelen los pies, además del corazón que ha sido traicionado, no una, sino dos veces, y temo Loki me juzgue si en este momento le digo: ya no sé qué más hacer..._

_Estoy en un mundo incierto, no sé dónde encontraré mi hogar._


	21. III

— Pero no quisiste robar un auto.

No niego que esa idea no era tan mala después de todo. No obstante, no parece importarle ahora que la lluvia borra las lágrimas. Creo que estamos empezando de nuevo. Sus sentimientos son tan asequibles como su cansancio; se notan, pero no hace falta hablar de ello. Llevamos caminando no sé cuántas horas. Si pudiera ver a través de las nubes, aproximaría que el sol se localiza rebasando el punto medio. El clima no nos está convenciendo. Él está empapado y yo preocupado por el primer estruendo del cielo.

La libertad tampoco es miedo. Dudo de lo que mi voz vale, de si alguien, además de Peter, podrá escucharme y aceptar los años hundido en el olvido como una rendición. La mirada dorada se cierne sobre nosotros, y la lentitud con la que se mueve la información solo aviva la mordacidad de esta calma. Se trata de una lucha por ver quién llega primero: si los de arriba o los de abajo. Aunque también estamos Peter y yo, nosotros dos contra un universo que nos ha reunido en la afinidad de nuestra agonía, para usarnos, mutuamente, como fieles armas. Sin el otro estaríamos desprovistos y con la derrota decantada hacia nuestro pozo.

— ¿Para qué cuando puedes conseguir un paraguas?

Él se detuvo y redireccionó hacia mí. Perplejidad. Posteriormente llegó la interrogación y la tácita afirmación de que sigo siendo todo un caso. Lo bueno es que concluyó con una sonrisa incrédula, que fue la parte que más me gustó.

— ¿Desde cuándo…?

Sus mechones castaños se adhieren a su frente. Está más húmedo él que la propia lluvia. Pero si tan solo hubiera caminado a mi par, y no dos pasos adelante, reorganizando su confianza, uniendo sus motivaciones y en proceso de un plan que debe ser lo absolutamente brillante como para compartirlo o siquiera pensar que pueda entenderlo, quizá su destino fuera otro. De todas formas, consideré la lluvia, como sensación, se habría de extrañar tras siete largos años contemplándola desde un balcón. A mí me agrada —no lo suficiente para arriesgar mi comodidad— y supuse que eso era todo lo que necesitaba el chico ahora que sabemos que no ponemos nuestras intenciones en el filo de la inseguridad.

— ¿Tu sentido arácnido no es contra agua, Peter? Si no puedes saber que una persona está caminando detrás de ti con un paraguas, sinceramente, estás muerto.

Asintió con cautela.

— Lo detesto.

— ¿Estar muerto?

— La ironía de tus comentarios. Aunque también lo otro.

Confirmo.

— Han sido mejores. Quizá en algún punto recupere esa agudeza.

— ¿Podemos centrarnos en ti? —retomó el camino, cabe resaltar, a mi lado—. Ha habido tiempo para escucharme, necesito saber qué pasó contigo lejos de las palabras sin contexto.

— Quieres la verdad —precisé mientras mi mente recusaba la idea.

— Y no más analogías.

— Me estás privando de uno de mis mejores trucos. A veces hablar sobre uno mismo es más difícil que ocupar la piel en realidad.

— Déjame ayudarte —y antes de que clarifique mi objeción, el interés se ha empotrado—. Loki de Asgard. Uno de nueve reinos. Una vez leí un poco al respecto. ¿Es igual a como lo pintan aquí en la tierra?

Tengo una vaga imagen de cuando navegue en la mente de Erik Selvig.

— ¿Quieres decir dorada y con un puente arcoíris?

Asiente.

No sé si motivar sus fantasías o dejarle en claro que si mis pies no piensan volver a ese lugar, menos lo harán mis recuerdos.

— Quizá los cuentos no alcancen para describir toda su gloria, ni tampoco todas sus mentiras.

Amargué el momento. Tuve que interpretar su silencio como la compresión de que todo el engaño que le dije había vivido tenía su origen en un lugar, y ese lugar era Asgard. 

— Entonces empieza con una sola, y que no sean cuentos, sino tu propia experiencia la que las describa. Tú me enseñaste a ver, quisiera ayudarte a dejar ir.

Chico listo.

— Bueno, todo empezó cuando nací…

Ahogó una risa.

— Lo siento, eso fue muy dramático —y de inmediato se siente arrepentido de haberlo tomado con gracia, pero yo me encontraba devolviéndole una sonrisa, confiado en que su humor me salvaría de encontrar la oscuridad al rememorar.

— No, tienes razón.

— Pero es tan tú.

Arqueé una ceja en cuestión.

— ¿Qué es tan yo: el dramatismo o la desgracia en sí?

— Ya, perdón. ¿Podrías continuar?

— En ese caso, los dos estamos parejos, no fui yo quien se paseó bajo la lluvia inmerso en la más profunda meditación después de descubrir que su vida ha sido una mentira… —suspiré— Pero sí fui aquel que se soltó esperando la muerte y naufragó en los intersticios del cosmos luego de descubrir que su familia no es su familia, que es el monstruo con el que los padres asustan a sus hijos por la noche.

»Los gigantes de hielo han sido enemigos del reino desde que tengo memoria. Los asgardianos los repudian, les temen. ¿Cómo te sentirías al saber que en tu único hogar, tu verdadero origen incitaría el odio, la desconfianza, el miedo? No encontraba certezas a las cuales aferrarme, incluso el cómo había lucido toda mi vida no era más que efecto de una ilusión. Todo dejó de pertenecerme mientras adquiría sentido. Mi madre, Thor, ellos eran la esperanza, aunque yo ya no me sentía digno de pertenecerles… Me perdí, como tú ahora, y nunca pude librarme de mis demonios; Stark me encerró con ellos.

— Cree que tu intervención ha desencadenado todas sus dolencias.

— Y así es cómo te conocí, Peter, y nos encontré más parecidos como para que mi odio hacia Stark se proyectara en ti. Dejé de sentirme solo.

— Lo que nos convierte en aliados.

— Pensé que era ya tu amigo.

Sonrió.

— Cuando todo esto termine, deberíamos salir a comprar un helado o algo.

— ¿Es acaso una cita?

— Deberías dejar de ver tantas películas.

— Solo recuerda que he visto las mismas que tú.

— ¿Vas a querer el helado o no?

— Solo si no te vuelves a enamorar de mí.

— Te quiero por lo que eres, no por cómo te ves.

Pensé que ya se habría rendido.

— ¿Y si mi piel fuera azul, mis ojos no verdes, sino rojos? ¿Aun así me seguirías queriendo?

— ¿Ese es tu temor: que no te acepten tal cual eres?

Hay más cosas en juego, Peter, y no puedo culparte de que estés lleno de esperanza. Ojalá pudiera tener algo de eso, y pintar un escenario que nos favorezca a los dos de la misma manera. No quiero volverte a mentir.

— ¿Sabes? Existen tantos universos, tantas posibilidades distintas. Estoy seguro de que en una de ellas tú y yo estamos escapando, no a pie, sino en auto.

— ¿En el convertible rojo?

— Sí, en el carro llamativo que tanto quieres —me provoca una sonrisa el haber capturado su atención.

— ¿Y a dónde iríamos?

— No lo sé, ¿a dónde me llevarías?

Se tomó unos segundos para atrapar la respuesta y alimentar su imaginación.

— Te llevaría a la playa. Escucharíamos música todo el camino. No nos preocuparíamos si Stark va pisando nuestros talones. Vamos a divertirnos y nada más.

— Nunca he estado en una playa, apuesto a que eso me emocionaría.

— Lo haría —afirmó con ilusión—. Cuando llegáramos quitaríamos nuestro calzado, correríamos por la arena, nadaríamos hasta cansarnos.

— ¿Y después?

— Después dormiríamos bajo las estrellas, con el sonido de las olas, y hablaríamos de nosotros.

— Y en ese universo, bajo aquella posibilidad, estoy seguro de que sentiría lo mismo por ti.

— Pero no estamos en ese universo…

Tuve que inspirar profundo para poder decírselo.

— No, no lo estamos.

No sabía quién estaba más decepcionado: si él o yo.

— “Yo haré que Peter Parker me libere y, cuando esto ocurra…”

— ¿Perdón?

— Te detuviste ahí. Lo que estabas tratando de decirme antes de que descubriera la verdad. “Yo haré que Peter Parker me libere y, cuando esto ocurra…” ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasará cuando eso ocurra?

El discurso inicial afirma que él morirá bajo el filo de mi venganza, lo cual ya no es cierto, aunque ahora no hay palabras que rellenen la meta. ¿Qué pasará? Solo lo sabremos cuando nos enfrentemos a Stark.

Antes de que pudiera articular respuesta, un autobús se detuvo a nuestro paso. Autobús amarillo, escolar. Un hombre bajó, cubriendo por arriba su rostro para evitar que la lluvia le empape las gafas, lo que igual no funcionó.

— ¿Necesitan un aventón? Vamos rumbo a Nueva York.

No.

Pero Peter dijo sí y no me quedó otro remedio más que seguirlo.

— Ayuden, y algún día se les regresará esa ayuda —se dirigió a los estudiantes el recién presentado señor Harrigton, para luego dirigirse a nosotros, que nos encontrábamos tomando asiento en la primera fila, vacía y a nuestra disposición—. Para hablar de la solidaridad hay que ejercerla, no describirla. Como sea, ¿qué hacen dos jóvenes como ustedes vagando en medio de esta tempestad?

El autobús ya se había puesto en marcha nuevamente.

— Quizá son asesinos seriales y ahora has expuesto nuestras vidas al dejarlos entrar, señor Harrigton. La solidaridad no habla de meter a dos completos extraños, que no les importa caminar bajo la lluvia, a un autobús lleno de estudiantes indefensos.

— Demonios, no tengo señal —se quejó una voz a parte.

— Ahora estamos imposibilitados para pedir ayuda. Creo que todos vamos a morir.

— Siempre tan optimista, Michelle —el profesor Harrigton lo tomó con gracia—. Nunca cambies.

— A puesto a que Ned será el primero en morir —interviene un tercero, subiendo desde su asiento para darse a escuchar—. Si recordamos lo que pasa en este tipo de películas, la víctima tiene dos características: gordo y torpe.

— Aunque a veces primero muere el más imbécil —defendió la misma chica que empezó con el tema de asesinos. Ella se encuentra dos filas atrás de nosotros; ya empieza a agradarme—. No me sorprendería si la siguiente parada encontramos tu cuerpo en los baños, Flash Thompson.

— Está bien, fue suficiente...

— ¿Flash Thompson?

Me sorprendió que Peter se incorporara y se volviera hacia atrás completamente.

— Así me llamo —respondió el aludido, de pronto queriéndose hacer el rudo.

— ¿Eugene Thompson?

— Espera un momento, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

— Te lo dije, vas a morir primero —intervino Michelle.

Peter tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— Soy Peter —aclaró—, Peter Parker. Íbamos juntos en cuarto grado.

— Una epifanía. ¿No es maravilloso encontrar a alguien después de tanto tiempo? —comentó Harrigton, quien ya empezaba a ser inoportuno.

—¡No! —respondió Flash claramente asustado—. Debes estar tomándome el pelo. No sé cómo sabes todo eso, pero nada de lo que digas me va a convencer. Peter Parker está muerto.

— Esto empieza a dar miedo —admite una chica de rubia cabellera.

—Quizá fueron espectros y no asesinos lo que subieron a su autobús —añadí para caldear su miedo.

— Michelle, desearía que hubieras tenido razón.

— En mi opinión un alma en pena en más inofensiva que un ser vivo.

— ¿Y si fallecieron en esta ruta y ahora estamos maldecidos a morir también?

Me pareció muy gracioso cómo el pánico se adueñó, sino de todos, de la mayoría del grupo.

— Si no se callan van a distraer al conductor y ocasionarán un accidente —advirtió Harrigton, cuya autoridad se mostró inepta por los nervios.

— ¡Vamos a morir! —chilló alguien al fondo, y me hubiera gustado decirle que estaba en toda la razón si Stark los encontraba y decidía hacer el autobús estallar.

— La última vez que nos vimos te golpeé por accidente en la nariz y no dejaste de sangrar en todo el receso —Peter trató de hacerse escuchar.

— ¡Fui a tu funeral! Y no porque me importaras, me obligaron a ir. ¿Fue por lo de los crayones que escondí? Si sirve de algo, lo lamento, ¡ahora deja de asustarme y regresa tu tumba! —lanzó algo y Peter evitó el golpe atrapándolo con su mano. Aquello empezaba a ser muy divertido.

— No estoy muerto, en serio. He estado secuestrado desde entonces, y él también —me señaló—. Acabamos de escapar, de hecho.

— ¿Secuestrados? Deberíamos contactar a la policía —interviene Harrigton; su preocupación es un exceso.

— No hay señal —recordó Ned.

— ¿Y crees que voy a caer en tu farsa? ¿Secuestrado? ¿Por seis años?

— ¿Sí?

Peter guarda la esperanza de que le reconozca.

Por un instante creo que el famoso Flash va a estallar en lágrimas, aunque lágrimas de miedo y no de alivio.

— Tienes la misma cara de enclenque de la última vez que te vi.

— Yo también te extrañé, Flash.

— ¿Estás seguro? Llevo conviviendo con él un año y estoy segura de que no lo quiero repetir al lado de él.

— Cállate, Jones, estás arruinando mi momento —increpa Flash.

Y a continuación vinieron las preguntas, el atosigamiento. Michelle era la detective, con esa mirada tan turbia y expresiones que tendían a sospechar con cada afirmación que daba Peter, porque yo solo me remitía a lo mínimo; el chico estaba muy entusiasmado de hablar, de tener interacción con los de su misma edad. Había vuelto de la muerte y ahora era el más popular entre la decena de chicos con los que compartíamos el viaje. Lamentablemente, nadie le hacía mucho caso al afable señor Harrigton. Si me lo preguntaran, y porque Peter ha visto una que otra película del estilo, el profesor sería el primero en morir… solo digo.

La tormenta no escampó, y aun así todos se mostraron dispuestos a salir en la siguiente parada para hacer sus necesidades o comprar algo para el camino. Nos quedamos Peter y yo. Él estaba tan feliz como alguien que acaba de hacer muchos amigos. Veía que rápido se le olvidaba que lo peor todavía no sucedía. Me encontraba mal de sentirme tan pesimista.

— Hey, ¿estás bien?

Asentí.

— Fue muy abrumador.

— Sí —suspiró.

— Son de Nueva York, tal vez podrías integrarte al curso cuando acabemos esto. Ya tendrías nuevos amigos.

— ¿Y qué harías tú?

— Volver a conquistar la tierra, eso creo.

Reímos. Cuando paramos, Peter se estiró para tomar el dispositivo y los audífonos que el señor Harrigton dejó en su asiento.

— Ten —me pasó un audífono.

Estaba agotado, cerré los ojos.

— ¿ _The Beatles_? 

— Escucho lo mismo que tú.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

Tomó mi mano.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Sentirte.


	22. IV

Loki estrecha mi mano. Me siento cómodo, seguro. Pudimos permanecer así otro rato más, no obstante, él me suelta. Caigo. Una forma no muy agradable de salir del ensueño. La compañía y las voces devolviéndole nuevamente vida al camión me parecen por un instante intrusivas. Son el principal factor aturdidor después de abrazar la calma. El segundo es la lluvia. Golpea tan fuerte que el exterior se distorsiona a través de las ventanas. El cielo a nada de caer. Loki está de pie y no hace más que estorbar a todos los chicos que el profesor Harrington apremia a subir. Termina cediendo. Apenas me quito el audífono las quejas se aclaran.

—Señor Harrigton, ¿sabe cuánto tiempo de retraso llevamos? Mi madre va a recogerme y necesito darle una hora exacta —dijo Flash con celular en mano, alcanzando su lugar.

Mientras el profesor calculaba a través de sus gafas empapadas, aún en la puerta de entrada, Michelle tomó la palabra.

—No es como si no pudieran mandar a alguno de tus choferes por ti.

—¿Envidia, Jones?

—En realidad no me agrada la dinámica familiar que recompensa las ausencias con dinero y cosas materiales.

—Suponiendo que el clima no está a nuestro favor —interrumpe Harrigton, sin la noción de estar interrumpiendo—, podría tomarnos todavía 4 horas llegar a Nueva York.

La queja fue unánime.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Ha sido un largo trayecto, pero somos afortunados de que la escuela nos haya prestado el camión. Considérenlo una experiencia. Espera, ¿a dónde vas? Estamos a punto de zarpar, marinero.

—Peter, ya no hay tiempo.

Loki se me escapó con esa advertencia. Hasta ese momento dejé de estar inmerso en los dramas ajenos. Planeé ir detrás de él. Lo que por sonido pudo ser un misil, impactó sobre nosotros e hizo estremecer el autobús bruscamente. Todos compartieron un grito de temor y desconcierto. Me recuperé y a la vez ayudé al último chico que había abordado a mantenerse de pie (Ned, si mal no recuerdo).

—¿Qué fue eso?

Que no sea Stark, que no sea Stark... Maldición, había pasos en el techo, pesados y de hierro. Se suponía que encontrarnos sería una tarea difícil. Quería entrar en pánico, pero el grupo ya se estaba ocupando muy bien de eso como para que yo hiciera lo mismo.

—Quédense adentro —ordené tratando de apaciguarlos. Levanté la consola de Ned y se la entregué—. Ese es bueno. Si sobrevivo, hay que juntarnos algún día.

Me miró con la boca abierta. Era un buen chico. Todos en general eran buenos chicos. No dije más y apresuré en salir; estaba en mí mantenerlos a salvo, incluido Loki. Solo alcancé a ponerme la máscara, no estaba en condiciones de empezar a desvestirme. Debí haberme puesto el traje debajo, algo así como Superman, si es que quería ser práctico.

Alguien aterrizó y empujó a Loki contra el camión. Eso debió darles otra sacudida a los pasajeros. 

No era Stark.

—¡¿Cuánto tiempo planeabas seguir así?!

Pero sí alguien muy, muy enojado.

—No lo sé —¿Por qué sonreía?—. ¿Cuánto tiempo planeabas dejarme aquí?

—¡No juegues conmigo, Loki!

Alzó su brazo. Pensé que lo golpearía. Atrapé y jalé su mano con una telaraña antes de que se atreviera a hacerle daño. Ahora la atención y ojos fúricos estaban sobre mí. Un arma rompió la telaraña al aterrizar en su mano. El _Mjolnir_. Thor... ¡Thor!

—¿Te quieres morir acaso? —me amenazó.

Nada, absolutamente nada, se asemejaba a la descripción que me habían dado del dios del trueno en contraste al que se presentaba en carne propia. Todo un hombre violento, nada de chistes ni rizos de oro.

—Tócalo, y te vas a morir tú.

Alguien tenía que mostrarse rudo también, ¿de acuerdo?

Solo causé que Thor se riera con frivolidad. No sé qué impresión patética le debí de dar.

—¿Y este quién es? ¿Enfrenta los problemas por ti? —vuelve a Loki.

—Veo que con el tiempo no has perdido la capacidad de denigrar a las personas.

—Huyes de tus problemas, hermano. No señalo nada más que los hechos.

Loki asintió. Debió contestar para sus adentros mientras mantenía firme la sonrisa que salía no en respuesta de evadir la seriedad del momento, sino en la perpetuación de su control interno.

—Antes que nada, la lluvia ya no es necesaria, hermano —forzó la última palabra en su boca.

Thor miró alrededor, notando su propia impetuosidad. La lluvia cesó completamente, como por arte de magia, aunque no las nubes. El silencio solo propició que la discusión continuara. Al menos ya no estaban gritándose de manera mutua para hacerse oír.

—Lo hiciste de nuevo —acusó Thor. El hielo de sus ojos había empezado a derretirse.

—Sí, supongo que uno se acostumbra a vivir en la sombras.

El dios del trueno había dejado de rezumar enojo. No creí que debiera entrometerme, al menos no por el momento.

—Es porque eliges permanecer ahí. Causar daños, esconderte, y por si no fuera suficiente, hacerte la víctima...

—¡Yo soy la víctima! —Loki estalló, no creí verlo así.

¿Era muy tarde para volver al camión sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

—Sí, claro...

—¿Crees que disfrute del encierro? —repuso—. Hubiera preferido enfrentarme a la sentencia de Odín antes que pasar años mendigando por las sobras en el sótano de Stark. Y creo lo has olvidado, no me debería sorprender con ese ego que tienes, pero tú me condenaste a esta humillación. No vengas ahora a decirme que yo soy el único culpable.

—¿De qué hablas? Fingiste tu muerte. No trates de distraerme con tus mentiras.

—El príncipe de Asgard —se burló—. Eres tan perfecto que olvidas tus propias faltas.

—Dime cómo se siente la muerte. Has estado ahí tantas veces que dudo exista un corazón en tu pecho. ¿Quieres que te recuerde cómo es que vine aquí a Midgard, aún con el Bifrost destruido, para tratar de recuperarte? ¿Cómo tú fingiste tu muerte para no enfrentarte con la decepción que había en los ojos de nuestra madre?

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? ¿Por qué fingiría mi...?

Loki pausó sus palabras. Estaba cayendo. Regresar a la realidad siempre implica eso. No siempre aterrizas de pie, ni siquiera cuando se te da muy bien lo de ser un gato que sobrevive en la oscuridad.

Creo que ambos estábamos llegando a la misma conclusión.

—Cuando el edificio estalló —empezó Thor, entrando al mismo desconcierto, dispuesto a hablar y no a adjudicar culpas. Su lado comprensivo despertó: debió recordar cuándo su hermano mentía y cuándo no—, Stark fue a buscarte. Dijo que tardarían días en encontrar tu cuerpo, si es que aún quedaba algo de él.

—No estaba muerto —se encontraba deshecho—. Thor, estuve en una celda todo este tiempo. Stark me dejó claro que no era digno de volver a Asgard, que cumpliría una condena aquí en Midgard ahora que tú no querías velar más por mí.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué Stark no me dijo que estabas vivo?

—Porque es un asesino —sentencié. No estaba muy feliz con cada secreto que salía a la luz. No solo me quitó una vida a mí, sino también a Loki—. No puede lidiar con su vida y, en cambio, se roba la de otros.

—Ya lo oyeron, amigos, el dueño de Industrias Stark es un hombre peligroso, un asesino… —no podía creer que Flash se atreviera a interrumpir, y aun peor, grabar un video que seguro iría dirigido a sus seguidores.

—Flash, apaga eso —pedí lo más tranquilo que me pude permitir.

—¿Sabes que si es una emisión en vivo no tardaran en encontrarnos? —interviene Michelle.

Flash no era el único espectador. Todos habían asomado por la ventana para no perderse del conflicto. Creo que nadie hubiera ignorado la llegada de un dios y la discusión que se generó sobre dos versiones de una misma historia. Además, la verdad sobre Stark era un gran escándalo de por sí. Estaban bastante metidos como para fingir que nada había pasado.

—Si es cierto lo que dicen, le darías a Stark lo que quiere —dijo Betty.

—Y no sabemos si es capaz de eliminar a toda clase de testigos —corroboró la morena.

Thompson se encogió de hombros. Trató de lucir despreocupado mientras dejaba de grabar.

—Por eso solo guardé el video, no soy un idiota para poner nuestras vidas en riesgo —se excusó—. Un testimonio así podría servir para después.

No lo conocía tan bien, pero estaba tan seguro como los demás de que Flash estaba listo para subirlo a sus redes si no fuera por la sabia observación de MJ (me dijo que podía decirle así).

Loki no pudo soportarlo más y se alejó de allí. Thor fue detrás de él, y hubiera hecho lo mismo de no ser por la atención que pedía el grupo de jóvenes inquietos. Querían más respuestas, explicaciones certeras. Se sentían tan amigos que pude confiarles algunos hechos. Tuve que detener a Flash antes de que se atreviera a pedir una foto al dios del trueno. También tuve que defender a Loki. MJ empezó a decir que técnicamente sí habían metido a un asesino en el autobús. Traté de convencerlos de que Loki era mejor que todos los prejuicios de villano que rondaban alrededor de él, y que no le podían definir por el hecho de que había matado en un pasado a muchas personas. Nadie pudo detenerme en ese momento. Loki era un héroe para mí. Ocupó el lugar que Tony había perdido con tantos secretos. Sin Loki, seguiría muerto.

—¿Y quién se supone que eres tú?

—Peter Parker… —vacilé ante la repentina pregunta de Ned.

—No, me refiero… Le detuviste el puño a un dios —sonrió admirado—, y hace unos minutos tenías una máscara. Debes ser algo más que Peter Parker —ojalá fuera mi mejor amigo.

Sonreí brevemente.

—Soy el Hombre Araña.

—¿En serio no pudiste encontrar un mejor nombre?

Con Flash, me sentía un poco más cerca de mi verdadero hogar.

**~•~**

Se reusaron a continuar su camino, por más que insistí. Fue su manera de apoyarnos. No sé cómo hicieron de nuestro problema el suyo. Discutieron los pros y los contras de contactar a la policía. Acordamos que no sería bueno hacerlo considerando las extensas conexiones con las que contaría el señor Stark. Me sentí respaldado, porque incluso sabiendo que había dioses en nuestro equipo, se preguntaban de lo que sería de nosotros si Stark aparecía con respaldos a hacer añicos nuestra rebelión de libertad. Además, debían verse inmersos en una gran aventura como para no querer volver a casa sin nada que contar. Los entendía, la adrenalina y el riesgo que conllevaba. Yo también quería volver con May a decirle que estaba vivo, y contarle todo lo que en mi ausencia no pude.

Me preguntaba si Loki tendría un lugar al cual llamar hogar después de que todo esto terminara. Traté de regresar los ojos a él luego de que se alejó con Thor. De todos modos, no creo que me hubiera sido posible seguirlo. En ese momento no necesitaba más palabras mías, solo las de Thor, las de su hermano. Tenía que dejarlos conversar con la privacidad que merecían, es decir, sin adolescentes detrás de ellos buscando calmar sus curiosidades o haciendo preguntas hostigantes.

Al final, fueron ellos los que terminaron volviendo a nosotros. Me gustaba la nueva apariencia de Loki, era más como él y menos fúnebre como lo era con el traje negro. Ahora le podía creer que era un asgardiano. Dos deidades juntas para derrocar el mal. No pude evitar sentirme emocionado.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? —preguntó Flash a Thor como si en verdad fuera a aportar en algo.

—Olvidaba lo pequeños que son los humanos.

—Me llamó pequeño —se quejó el moreno, claramente ofendido. Seguro Thor había dejado de ser su favorito.

—Si un dios te dice que eres pequeño, te conformas y agradeces te haya dirigido la palabra siquiera —se burló MJ.

Loki y yo nos miramos mientras esto sucedía. Sabía que un abrazo no aliviaría las cosas, pero lucía más tranquilo, decidido. Creo que a ambos no nos quedaba duda de lo que venía a continuación. De hecho, fue él quien se encargó de retomar la pregunta no dejándola sin respuesta.

—Dejaremos de escapar. Si nos tiene que encontrar, que lo haga. Si tenemos que pelar, lo haremos.

—¿Ustedes y cuántos más? —Michelle era demasiado objetiva, hasta el punto de llegar a ser algo pesimista. Me agrada de todas formas—. Stark tiene a los Vengadores. 

—Pero acaba de perder a su vengador más fuerte —repone Thor. Veo a Loki rodar los ojos.

La duda flotó a través de todos y un incómodo silencio lideró. Supongo que nadie quería contradecir al dios del trueno ni despertar su furia, no después de su llamativa entrada. Nadie excepto yo.

—No lo sé. Quiero decir, Hulk es… —¿Más grande, fuerte y voraz?

Me juzgó con la mirada antes de traer sus pesados pasos frente a mí. Se había puesto muy serio de repente. Debí guardarme mi humilde opinión.

—Tienes agallas, niño. Loki me habló de ti. Lamento haberme dirigido hacia ti de aquella manera no tan respetuosa. Eres muy valiente, Peter Parker —colocó su mano en mi hombro—. Ahora cuentas con mi apoyo. Ya no estás solo.

—Nunca lo estuvo.

No sabía cuánto necesitaba extrañaba su acento hasta que lo escuché. Wanda y Visión acababan de aterrizar y me sentí muy feliz de verlos otra vez, y de saber, que no importando la circunstancia, iba a poder contar con ellos.

—Wanda, Visión, ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo nos encontraron?

—Nos enteramos de que el niño escapó de casa —nos abrazamos brevemente—. Además, tenemos nuestros contactos.

—Bueno, ahora sí somos una multitud —Harrigton, tan oportuno como siempre—. ¿Están seguros de que no necesitan que los llevemos a algún lado?

—Todavía no estamos completos —indicó Visión, y como si los momentos se hubieran sincronizado, vimos un jet volar sobre nuestras cabezas y aterrizar cerca de donde nos encontrábamos.

El Capitán América salió de él. Escuché a Thor reír con gusto.

Ahí estaba mi familia, en un solo lugar. Ya sabía en quién confiar.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos por ese hijo de perra.

Stark se arrepentiría de haber invocado la furia de América.


	23. V

No me predispuse a sentirme bienvenido. He cruzado con la mirada de Steve un par de veces; no se debe a una coincidencia. Después de todo, no tengo la certeza de si soy yo a quien aún persiguen. Desde que subimos al jet, imaginé mi acceso vendría con condiciones, o tal vez amenazas. Eso último quizá sería impropio viniendo del capitán, pero la seguridad de Peter es un privilegio para él, y yo no he dado razones suficientes para ser de fiar, al menos no ante ellos.

—Volveremos a casa —me recuerda Thor, obligándome a retirar la vista de la cabina, donde Steve se ha encargado de conducirnos.

Hasta el momento nadie está anunciando un plan y me inquieta no saber que vendrá a continuación, o quizá sea la posibilidad de no saber a dónde dirigirme al final de la misión. En mi encierro no lo pensé una vez renuncié a la venganza que, tras conocer a Peter, me pareció tan arcaica y sin sentido. No había esbozos de destrucción o de querer enfrentar a Stark; ese hombre daba lástima. Descubrí que mi única satisfacción era hacia la liberación del otro y que me consternaba más la imposibilidad de decidir mi siguiente acto, heroico o no.

—Creo que ahora con mayor razón no tengo un lugar a donde volver.

Mi sonrisa es amarga. No estoy de humor para ser optimista respecto a mí, porque no tengo idea de lo que vaya a ocurrir o de si habrá un después para Peter y yo. Miro al chico por detrás del hombro de Thor; conserva su alegría no por la pelea de su libertad, sino por las personas a su alrededor. Debe sentirse acompañado, y lo seguirá estando incluso si desaparezco y me convierto en un fugaz sueño para él. Por eso no importa que tan similares sean nuestras condiciones, jamás podríamos ser iguales ni encajar en la misma resolución.

—Has sido injuriado y hecho preso bajo ningún mandato oficial; nuestro padre lo entenderá —me tomó del cuello.

—Entenderá que no ha sido castigo suficiente y me volverá a encerrar. Thor, las cosas ya no son como antes —evité su agarre, pero me mantengo lo suficientemente fuerte para encarar con él—. Prefiero estar destinado al olvido que ser visto y recordado como alguien que seguirá fingiendo el resto de su vida porque no pudo salvarse a sí mismo.

—No tendrías que fingir, no a partir de ahora. Volverás a mi lado. Eso es lo que nuestra madre habría querido.

—¿Y quién mencionó que quiero volver?

Evite hablar más de nuestra madre. La noticia, momentos atrás, había sido bastante. No dejaría que me afectara. No me perdonaría si perdía a Peter por mi sentimentalismo. Eso es lo que Frigga habría querido: que cuidara de él.

—Hermano...

—Nunca comprenderías lo que es estar en mi lugar.

—Hermano, todo ese encierro te ha afectado.

—Me ha ayudado, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

—Si es así, ¿por qué no empezar de nuevo? Solo piensa en lo egoísta que es alejarte cuando hay personas que estarían dispuestas a apostar por ti —su voz siempre ha sido demasiado estridente como para que los susurros funcionaran en él.

—¿Tú y quién más?

Antes de que Thor pudiera replicar, Steve volvió de la cabina. Su sola presencia captó la atención del equipo, si acaso nos podríamos considerar como uno. Intercambió una mirada con Wanda y Visión. Steve descruzó sus brazos y en ningún momento su seriedad dio lugar a otra expresión.

—Stark espera que los entreguemos en la base aérea.

—Pero no sabe que estamos con ustedes —repuso Thor.

—Lo sabe —aseguró Steve—, yo me encargué de decirle.

—¿Qué? —Peter dio un paso adelante, confundido.

—Pensé que todos aquí contábamos con la misma iniciativa de proteger a mi hermano y al chico —Thor tensó sus puños.

—Solo a Peter —susurré, con la falsa esperanza de que Thor reaccionara a la realidad.

Ya sospechaba que la integridad de Peter estaba asegurada; en cuanto a la mía, pudiera ser que sirviera para hacer un intercambio, un trato por la paz. Las pistas ahí estaban: Stark podría soportar a Peter fuera de su alcance siempre y cuando estuviera con bien, pero no al tirano de sus delirios saliéndose con la suya. No los culparía por elegir esa opción, yo no era alguien por quien luchar después de todo. Me sorprendió más la decepción que llegue a sentir.

Atrapé a Peter buscando una respuesta de mi parte, sin embargo, nada tenía por decir si es que todos ya habían votado. Yo también estaba ahí por Peter, no por mí, lo que me hizo recordar que tiempo atrás nunca hubiera imaginado poner la vida de alguien más sobre la mía.

—Lo estamos —convino Visión y, debido a su establecida apariencia androide, su comentario careció de emoción, mas logró que la atención se posara en él por la confusión de su mensaje—. Le haremos creer a Stark que todavía tiene el control.

—Si sabe que no pensamos lo mismo, también estaría detrás de nosotros —aclaró la Bruja Escarlata con una sonrisa ingeniosa en sus labios.

—¿Es parte del plan? —sonrió Peter, buscando que alguien le explicara con exactitud lo que tramaban.

—Stark nos dio la orden de encontrarlos. No vamos a dejar que tenga la situación en sus manos y que vuelvas a ese lugar, Peter —Steve se dirigió al castaño y luego su vista cayó sobre mí—, y porque no permitiré más injusticias. Nuestro compromiso es Peter, y también es con Thor y su reino...

—Asgard —le interrumpió Thor.

Steve agradeció con una sonrisa antes de proseguir.

—Y para el reino de Asgard. No queremos iniciar una guerra interestelar, ¿cierto?

Satisfecho de hacia dónde se inclinaba el apoyo, Thor rió con gusto. Su carcajada resonó vacía mientras intentaba entender por qué estaban conmigo y no en mi contra, como ya había elaborado.

—¿Por qué? —murmuré, y fue más audible de lo que pensé.

—Porque hiciste lo que nadie se atrevió a hacer todos estos años: sacar a Peter de ahí. No tenemos tiempo de discutir cuales fueron tus intenciones, pero no nos debemos distraer: la verdadera amenaza es Stark. De haber sabido que él te mantenía preso, no lo hubiera permitido.

Steve sonó realmente sincero. Ni siquiera pude moverme; no era el trato que había esperado.

—¿Aún crees que nadie apostaría por ti? —me fastidió Thor, dándome una palmada en la espalda. Fingí no darle importancia para no otorgarle la razón.

—Agradezco su consideración —expresé hacia todos—, pero no lograremos nada sin un plan más específico. Engañar a Stark parece muy fácil en sus cabezas. Sería bueno que pudieran iluminarme con sus grandes ideas —me estaba regodeando un poco; no me permitiría perder esa esencia.

—¿Qué sugieres tú? Parte del plan es no prescindir de tu ayuda —dijo Steve.

No lo creí por un momento y sonreí mientras miraba al suelo. Me parecía irónica la forma en que antes nos habíamos enfrentado para ahora luchar juntos y aportar por una causa en común.

—Deben estar desesperados para pedir mi ayuda.

—Solo terriblemente enojados —Peter llegó a mi lado—, y no podemos hacerlo sin el dios del engaño.

Y entonces estuve de acuerdo en formar parte de algo por primera vez en mi vida.

Con el jet conduciéndose de manera automática hacia la base aérea, administramos el tiempo para establecer alguna estrategia.

—¿Debería suponer que el resto del equipo está con Stark? —preguntó Thor.

—La agente Romanoff y el doctor Banner están con él. El único problema es que no están al tanto de lo que planeamos —dijo Steve—, o si están a favor de mantener a Loki a salvo.

—Eso nos va a complicar un poco las cosas —observó Visión.

—Sé que podemos confiar en la agente Romanoff —afirmó Peter en su defensa.

—Creo que el problema no es por ella —advirtió Wanda.

—No quiero invocar al otro sujeto —por un instante consideré la oportunidad de marcharme a Asgard con Thor, llevándome a Peter conmigo; no estaba seguro de querer enfrentarme a esa bestia una segunda vez.

—Vamos, hermano, Hulk no es de temer si lo sabes tratar.

—Enfréntate a él una vez y regresa si cambias de opinión.

—Imposible, jamás peleo con mis amigos.

—Me temo que tendrás que hacer una excepción.

—¿Podemos concentrarnos en esto? —Wanda se encargó de centrarnos.

—Bien, ¿y qué hay de Barton? —inquirió Thor.

—No dudaría en apuntar una flecha hacia Loki, pero, para nuestro alivio, está gozando de un largo descanso con su familia —informó Steve.

—Alguien más o alguien menos; Tony aquí es el problema —dijo Peter, empezando a caminar de un lado para otro—. ¿Qué es lo más seguro que haga cuando vea Loki?

—Con Thor presente, matarlo no creo —dijo Wanda.

—Lo más probable es que busque encerrarlo —confirió Steve.

—No si lo enfrento con mi martillo.

—¿No creen que hablan como si no pudiera defenderme?

—Ahora somos un equipo, hermano, nos vamos a cuidar entre todos.

—Queremos evitar todo el caos que sea posible —puntualizó Steve, apoyando la idea de Thor de manera más objetiva y menos cariñosa.

—Pero esto sigue sin ser realista, ¿cómo sabemos que no tiene algo en mente? —intervine—. No sabemos si planea montar un espectáculo para quedar bien frente a todos; ese hombre es un genio y ha sabido esconder sus secretos. No sucumbirá a la crisis, no cuando sus siguientes acciones determinen si puede contar con Peter en un futuro. Él también estará elaborando su mentira para protegerse y nuestra tarea aquí es exponerlo; tenemos que dejarlo sin salidas.

—¿Y si...? —Peter se detuvo a nuestro lado, pero lo pensó dos veces antes de hablar y siguió caminando.

—¿Peter? —Steve notó algo en la expresión del chico que le causó intriga.

—¿Y si no todo es lo que parece?

—Explícate, Chico Araña —exigió Thor.

Peter buscó mi mirada, acercándose con una discreta sonrisa. Le dio forma al plan, eso deduje, pero si esperaba que lo adivinara, tenía que hacer un mayor trabajo porque no entendía a donde quería llegar, al igual que el resto de los presentes que esperaban ansiosos por las ideas de un joven ingenioso, y cuya voz había sido callada hasta ahora.

—¿Y si Loki no es exactamente Loki? Entonces no lo estaríamos entregando a Stark.

Las apariencias engañan: Peter demostró haber aprendido algo de nuestros encuentros.

☁

Trataron de convencer a Peter de no hacerlo. Su opción también implicaba riesgos, como cualquier acción que realizáramos dentro de la base, donde el territorio le pertenecería a Stark. Si me preguntaran, estaba encantado de intentarlo, más por el fin que más tarde utilizó Peter para persuadirlos.

—Es mi pelea. Necesito demostrarle a Stark...

—No le debes nada, Peter —le recordó con suavidad Wanda.

El castaño suspiró.

—Lo sé, pero quiero encararlo primero. Después de todo... tratar de convencerlo de que se equivoca.

—Deberían escucharlo. No es como si el chico quisiera asesinar a todos a bordo —agregué.

—Cállate, Loki, solo quieres desempolvar tus trucos. Y no pienses en asesinar a nadie, estás advertido. Tienes que estar limpio a partir de ahora —me reprendió Thor.

Rodé los ojos y me alejé del semicírculo para meditarlo un poco. Volví de inmediato y en segundos adopté la apariencia de Peter. Me pareció muy divertido.

—¿Vamos a hacerlo o no?

Steve nos juzgó con la mirada.

—Tendremos que tener mucho cuidado —o en otras palabras: hagámoslo, de todos modos podemos arreglarlo si el truco sale mal.

—Es raro mirarme a mí mismo —me observó Peter, arreglando mi cabello, que prácticamente es su cabello.

—Lo sé, no eres tan agraciado.

—Ja, ja. Muy gracioso. En ese caso, lamento no ser tu tipo —murmuró eso último, así que solo yo lo pude escuchar mientras los demás discutían cosas más técnicas.

Usé la misma ilusión en Peter y ahora él era yo.

—Definitivamente ahora eres mi tipo —me aseguré de que me representara de la manera más impecable.

—Si algo sale mal...

Lo interrumpí tomándolo de los hombros, y me tocó mirarlo desde abajo debido a mi nueva altura. Fue raro encarar conmigo mismo.

—Nada va a salir mal —el estar diciéndoselo a una representación mía me ayudó introyectar el mensaje—. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría hacer Stark? Si se mata estaría haciéndonos un favor. Ugh, cómo no te incomodan estas mallas.

Peter no se vio muy feliz por alguno de los dos últimos comentarios. No quería preguntar por cuál.

—Solo se trata de la peor discusión familiar que hayas tenido en tu vida —proseguí—. Sobrevivirás, y luego volverás con tu tía. Eso es un extra de motivación.

—¿Y tú volverás a Asgard?

Mis labios se sellaron después de mi primer intento por responder a esa pregunta.

—No lo sé —suspiré—, pero esta no será la última vez que nos veamos.

—¿Lo prometes?

Asentí.

—¿Estamos listos? —Steve volvía a la cabina.

La base aérea se veía al frente. Unas enormes puertas se abrieron para permitirnos aterrizar en el interior.

Thor se acercó a nosotros y esposó a Peter. Fue un asunto gracioso. Por primera vez no me tocaba a mí ser el encadenado.

—¿Deberíamos usar esto? —Thor señaló el bozal.

Si íbamos a actuar, tendríamos que montar un escenario realista.

—Hazlo —conferí, riendo justo cuando a Peter se le negó protestar con eso en la boca. Me miró molesto—. Sí, casi estás actuando igual que yo —dije justo cuando la puerta del jet se desplegó.

No sabía que nos esperaba allá afuera. 


	24. VI

—Stark, creo que la última vez me dijiste que mi hermano estaba muerto.

—¿Eso dije?

Nuestro primer error fue ignorar las variables del encuentro. Debimos quitarle a Thor su martillo. Por mi parte, debí insistir con Loki, pues desconocía lo que planeaba fuera de las apariencias. Me tocó contemplar un drama hecho por mí, y ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de intervenir porque estaba encadenado y amordazado. Ese no era yo, pero la forma en la que Loki actuó y me defendió, fue una absoluta muestra de cuanta atención había puesto en el problema. Él entendía lo que era estar en mi lugar, y sus palabras acertaron, al menos hasta que “Peter” decidió que no era suficiente. Esto me incumbía más que a nadie, y por unos segundos solo pude ser el espectador del clímax de mi propia película. Mala producción cuando Stark excusó sus intenciones y Loki decidió que sería buena idea (graciosa también) callarle la boca con telarañas.

El ambiente había estado tenso, todos habían empezado a alzar la voz. Nadie podía entenderse del todo cuando un dios del trueno trataba de enfrentar a su amigo por traicionar su confianza. No era el único que quería reprocharle a Stark, pero apuntar con su martillo no fue una invitación para tratar con diplomacia el asunto. Yo no podía abogar desde el punto de Loki, y no creo que hubiera podido incluso si mi boca estuviera libre. La otra persona que guardaba silencio era el doctor Banner. Cruzamos miradas. No hubo nada allí hasta que percaté en cómo jugaba con un lapicero entre sus manos. La ansiedad se presentaba, y por un momento temí que si los adultos no terminaban con su discusión, entonces Hulk saldría, y no sería tan emocionante como imaginaba de niño.

Como decía, las variables no estuvieron a nuestro favor cuando Loki decidió probar nuevas herramientas. Es decir, creo que me ha visto miles de veces practicar con mi lanza telarañas, y pareciera fácil, pero me llevó tiempo perfeccionar la técnica. Sabía que ese momento, con la mayoría de los vengadores reunidos, terminaría en catástrofe. Loki fue quien inició con esto y lo reconozco. La idea era mantenernos lo más relajados posibles, y no lo hizo. El mal empleo de mi traje no fue más que un acto pensado sin consecuencias, pues fue gracias a ello que Hulk salió a saludar.

Aquel segundo en el que noté que iba detrás de mí fue la experiencia más cercana al terror en mi vida. Steve me indicó que corriera mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo. Empecé a hacer eso mientras escuchaba a Stark acusarlos de estar del lado de Loki. Debí quedarme a pelear, sin embargo, una bestia iba lanzando y rompiendo cualquier barrera que estorbaba en su camino para alcanzarme. A su paso, se deshacía de los soldados que me perseguían ante la posibilidad de escape, y estaba todo menos aliviado cuando me di cuenta de que nadie podría quitármelo de encima.

El golpe llegó. Atravesé las paredes y caí, tratando de pensar que aquello debía disolver la ilusión. Banner seguía allí dentro, él no me atacaría. Salí del aturdimiento y seguía siendo Loki, para mi poca fortuna. Algo pesado aterrizó a mi lado, y como la base era endeble, la estructura nos hizo caer a ambos. 

—¡Tienes que salir de aquí!

Su voz llegó para recordarme que no había perdido la consciencia aún. No sé cómo nos alcanzó. La agente Romanoff ayudó a quitarme las tuberías de encima. Me desconcentré. ¿Por qué estaba ayudándome?

—¡Sé que eres Peter! Loki me lo dijo, ahora corre —me ordenó sin aliento.

No hizo ademán alguno por huir conmigo. Me detuve. Ella hizo señas, indicándome que me diera prisa.

—Ya me he hecho cargo de esto —aseguró.

Seguí corriendo, pero no sabía a dónde iba. Me precipité, no había plan que seguir. Ni siquiera sabía cómo moverme en el interior de una base área tan complicada y llena de agentes y soldados que se movían bajo la orden de Stark, porque para este punto nosotros éramos los malos, ¿no? Traté de darme vuelta en un pasillo y las balas me rozaron. Me quedé junto a la pared, pensando en qué posibilidad podría tener si mis manos estaban atadas; no quería comprobar si era a prueba de balas, nunca lo intentamos en el laboratorio. Sería bueno tener una habilidad mágica en esos momentos, pero al parecer Loki nunca pensó en eso.

Una mano me tomó del hombro. Me sobresalté y a mi lado encontré a Stark dentro de su traje.

—No intentes nada.

Y como era Peter, no me atreví a hacerlo.

Me llevó a través de los soldados que en esta ocasión no intentaron dispararme. Entramos a un lugar en donde destacaba una celda en el centro. Cuando liberé a Loki, él estaba en una idéntica, solo que esa no era portátil y al parecer esta sí. Me tocó ocupar ese lugar, dentro de las rejas. Entonces ya podía hablar.

—La última vez que estuvimos aquí no pude, aún no estaba tan dañado. Tú sí, ¿recuerdas? No te importó tirar a tu hermano al vacío cuando él vino a buscarte. Fue egoísta, muy pretencioso de tu parte. ¿Crees que tienes el derecho a una segunda oportunidad? —salió de su traje.

Debía saber que él estaba por su cuenta, que no le importaba Thor, ni siquiera el voto de sus compañeros. Stark nos había dejado hace mucho tiempo.

—Creo que la tengo.

¿Cómo mantener mis emociones bajo control? No tenía idea de cuánto iba a durar aquel teatro, o si acaso mantenernos así indefinidamente era parte del plan. Solo sabía que aquella era mi oportunidad de encararlo, aunque no fuera en mi cuerpo; quería comprobar que tan cegado estaba Stark como para presionar ese botón.

—Peter te habría dado una segunda oportunidad —proseguí.

Stark sonrió, pero esa no era su habitual sonrisa ni el gesto que esperaba.

—¿Piensas que es mi debilidad? Persuadirme con asuntos de Peter no cambiará. Le lavaste la mente: uno de tus viejos trucos. Era de esperar que lo colocaras en mi contra; debí haber predicho tu jugada.

—¿Y qué ganaría con eso? Las señales estaban ahí. Con o sin mi… intervención, Peter se habría rebelado contra ti.

Asintió, caminando lejos del panel de botones.

No, regresa y hazlo, pensé. No sabía si sobreviviría a eso, pero después no habría pruebas más contundentes. Stark sería el culpable de todo lo que me pasara, y habría perdido mi afecto, que estaba dispuesto a regresarle si recapacitaba y perdonaba la vida de Loki.

—Es curioso que todo esto vuelva a repetirse —comentó Stark, sin prestarme atención mientras visualizaba el significado de ese encuentro en la nada—. Una prueba del destino, quizá.

—¿Qué acaso la vida no son decisiones? Pensé que era la filosofía de Tony Stark.

—Sí, pero incluso así pienso que hay algo… —me miró—. Peter Parker. Era solo un niño con un gran problema, pues uno nunca está preparado para convertirse en algo, digamos, un héroe. Hay cosas para lo que uno no se prepara. Aún no puedo olvidar lo que me hiciste al llevarte a Pepper.

—No fue su culpa…

—No he terminado —me interrumpió—. Debí dejarte ese bozal —murmuró para sí antes de recordar en que parte de su discurso se había quedado—. Ella ya no está y debí vengarla. ¿Por qué elegí encerrarte? Sí, era probable que como dueño de una de las más grandes industrias no sufra por compañía, pero el resto de mi vida me hará falta la de ella. Tenía que privarte de cualquier contacto, confiando en que la soledad sería el mejor karma. Peter llegó como el recuerdo y como la compensación. Y traté de hacer todo bien hasta que decidiste renacer y hacer una de tus aparatosas entradas de nuevo.

—¿Y qué pasó? Le diste el mismo castigo que a tu enemigo, lo que demuestra solo hay deseos de venganza y no de redención. Peter se sintió muy solo, y todo a causa de tu egoísmo. Nadie más que tú lo empujó a hacerlo, ¿no lo escuchaste hace unos momentos?

—No, por supuesto. A decir verdad, creo que Peter estaba fuera de sí… Hablas como si lo conocieras —entornó sus ojos— ¿Quieres seguir restregándome la amistad que obviamente inventas con él? Veo que el encierro te hizo el mismo daño a ti como a mí la pérdida.

—Prometiste no guardar más secretos.

—¿Alguna vez te prometí algo?

—Me engañaste y luego pretendiste ser mi amigo, todo este tiempo. En verdad quiero creer que en este instante hay algo que me permita no arrepentirme de toda la confianza que puse en ti desde el primer día que llegué a tus puertas. Me mentiste a mí, a mi tía May; le mentiste a todo el equipo, a tus amigos. Nadie te privó de esa calidez; tú alejaste a todos y luego te victimizaste. ¿Ahora me dirás que la sepultura con el nombre de Peter Parker fue un error, que esconder al hermano de Thor fue un malentendido? ¿Qué excusa sigue? 

—¿Qué esperas? Presiona el botón.

Loki apareció, el real Loki.

Stark vaciló y volviendo la vista a la celda, confirmó que no podía haber dos. Mire mis manos mientras la ilusión se esfumaba, dejando mi declaración desnuda, pero así mismo, sobre todo lo demás.

—¿Ibas a dejar caer a Peter? ¿Qué dirán todos? Stark el asesino, Stark el mentiroso. Si algo le pasa al chico tu condena se cumplirá: estarás solo.

Stark había vuelto a su traje, a pesar de la presentación más amable del dios del engaño.

—Bien jugado, ¿no? Le das tu lugar a un niño y no asumes la responsabilidad de tus actos.

—La responsabilidad de mis actos —repitió Loki en un tono burlón—. Él ya no es un niño… De acuerdo, cambiaré de lugares si eso tranquiliza tu conciencia.

Stark abrió la celda.

—Peter, sal de ahí —había menos fuerza en sus palabras.

Se había dicho lo que se tenía que decir. Vi su inseguridad surgiendo a través de la bruma de las consecuencias de sus acciones.

—No puedes seguir culpando a Loki de lo que sucedió. Esta pelea es estúpida, solo deja que vuelva a Asgard con Thor y no ganes un enemigo más. ¿Quieres una guerra con su mundo? Bien, pero primero quiero que sepas que yo estoy dispuesto a brindarte la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, solo tienes que perdonar —creí que era el mejor momento de razonar.

Mis pies no se habían movido a pesar de que ya Loki estaba adentro conmigo.

—Peter, no sabes con quién estás…

—Si no cambias ahora, desconoceré a la persona que estuvo ahí casi siete años.

—Sal de ahí, ahora —ordenó, y esta vez fue más firme—. Peter, ven aquí.

—¿No vas a obedecer? —preguntó Loki en un murmuró.

—No soy nadie para recibir órdenes de un extraño —susurré.

Reté a Stark con mi mirada y, sin dejar de mantenerlo alejado con la misma, tomé la mano de Loki.

—No.

Tenía esperanza, una tonta esperanza, a juzgar por la actitud tan tranquila de Loki. Pero la puerta la final se cerró, con los dos adentro, y Stark apoyó su mano sobre el botón rojo.

—Peter, pensé que serías más listo, pero eres tan débil como para caer en los juegos de un impostor.

—Pregúntate quien es el impostor ahora.

Todo mi estómago subió por la garganta. Estábamos cayendo y mi cuerpo golpeó de un lado a otro la sólida celda. Las imágenes iban una detrás de otra y no podía asegurar dónde impactaríamos o cuánto faltaría para hacerlo. Todo daba vueltas y, al igual que Loki, chocábamos sin poder tener control alguno de nuestra inevitable caída. Nunca había probado mis capacidades o resistencia, pero de algo estaba seguro: no quería probarlas ahora.

Escuché un crujido. La gravedad dejó de ser tan ruda. Mi peso reposó en un lado de la celda, junto con el de Loki. Afuera solo había un profundo azul absorbiéndonos, y chorros de agua filtrándose a través de las grietas. Entendí que estábamos sumergiéndonos y que el impacto fue solo el preludio de un final más lento y asfixiante. Sonreí, de alivio y ligera angustia. Estábamos vivos pero hundiéndonos en el fondo del mar. ¿Cómo saldríamos sin que la presión nos matara?

—¿Estás bien?

—No lo sé —iba a decir que bien, pero la pared de la celda crujió una vez más.

No hubo tiempo de más charla con el agua recordándonos que podría ahogarnos. No sabía cómo ayudar, qué sugerir, solo confiaba en que Loki era un hechicero y que debía haber un modo de salir. Él estaba agitado, y temí que las alternativas estaban agotándose con nosotros adquiriendo profundidad.

—¿Y bien?

Él sabía qué pasaba y no quería decírmelo. Me acerqué con dificultad y tomé su brazo.

—Mis poderes no son tan efectivos debajo del agua.

Estábamos solos, y quizá muertos, justo como al principio. Me atrevería a decir que era un digno desenlace, que no pude haber actuado mejor, pero no había nada de satisfacción porque al final no conseguí lo más importante: la libertad de elegir cómo vivir.

Sentí una presión en mi pecho, no la de una inminente muerte, sino la de una última voluntad. Tomé el rostro de Loki y presioné nuestros labios. Lo único destacable de mi primer beso fue la torpeza y el fervor de una oportunidad juntos. Me separé y el siguió estático.

—¿Por qué te estás despidiendo?

—No me estoy…

—Vamos a salir —me interrumpió, y concentrado en sus ojos, pensé que me devolvería el beso.

Pero lo único que hizo fue sujetarme cuando las paredes cedieron.

El agua azotó, pero me sentí tranquilo. No era la promesa, sino que mi último aliento lo tomé de los labios de Loki, y me pareció digno de un buen final.


	25. Letter

¿Te has preguntado cuál es el significado de la libertad? De la tuya y la mía, de cómo fue que, privados de ella bajo el mismo autor, hallamos la forma de nuestras almas liberar. Que tu encierro y el mío son diferentes, que sufrir el dolor es distinto, pero que la soledad es la misma, muy a pesar de las personas que a ti te rodean. Años en los que tu vida dejó de ser privada conmigo asechándote en las sombras. Tú fuiste el objetivo, la venganza contra mi deshonra, mas es gracioso que al final te convirtieras en mi amigo.

Que a ti nadie te comprendía, a mí nadie me escuchaba; que fui yo lo que siempre anhelaste y tú fuiste lo que nunca tuve en mi eterna vida. Tan fugaz, tan feliz, una farsa que sacó a refulgir lo que ambos teníamos bajo escombros: voz, ojos.

Ahora me pregunto, ¿cómo llegamos hasta aquí? Mentiras, esa es la respuesta. Desde que nací, desde que profanaron la verdad en la que yo tanto creí. Las personas tienen muchas razones para mentir: proteger, sobrevivir, esconder. Sin embargo, a estas alturas, la paz nunca llegará. Te guardo empatía, porque a ti también te han mentido; a mí me guardo la culpa, por usar esta daga para tocarte. Necesitaba salvar mi existencia del aislamiento, de la soledad, pero ¿cómo llegar a ti con este cuerpo, con este rostro usado de locura y la más profunda desesperación? Tenía que hacerlo, ofrecerte una ilusión. En tu pueril mirada lo vi, la compasión y el amor, la sonrisa que antes había aspirado a destruir. Ahora me da miedo lastimarte, y aun más, que descubras lo que hay debajo de mi piel. 

¿Cómo hacerte entender que mi mentira me hizo más humano? ¿Cómo explicarte, sin lágrimas, que soy un dios condenado, y tú, un mortal de diecisiete años?

Tan letal para mi convicción, mostrándome cuán parecidos somos, cuán indefenso estoy. Fungiste de lección, también como castigo. El exilio no es nada con nosotros de la mano, pero sin poder tocarnos. Cuando yo me vaya, porque lo haré, desgarrando las cadenas que me unen a tu ser, puedo asegurarte que habré desplegado tus alas de hollín que encerraba entre mis pétreas garras. Ya no serás un niño entre la guerra de dos padres. Volarás, con la desgracia de que tendrás que buscar otros ojos que vean que tan alto puedes llegar. Quizá yo también sea libre, con el adiós que nunca dije mientras debía. Tantos años me costó entender que con una vida larga no debía esperar a que todas las cosas carecieran de un fin.

El dolor es libertad, sufrir es el encierro: Stark nunca aprendió nada.

Qué esencia más poética, la de conmemorar esta historia, repitiendo cada noche simples oraciones que hoy consuelan mi tristeza: Lo nuestro, una relación que se fortaleció en la base de una mentira, en la igualdad de un encierro, donde nos encontramos y, al mismo tiempo, nos perdimos, en el sinfín de una vida, en la brevedad de una risa; ambos, destinados a llorarnos. Porque, espero, y tú me llores, cuando veas las estrellas y no me reconozcas, porque para mirarme, siempre debes recurrir a las sombras.


	26. Freedom

Todos esperan por mi versión de la historia. No escucharán cómo fue esto de aguantar el encierro. Pocos comprenderán la realidad: nunca estuve fuera de lugar. Por fin hay paz dentro de la ausencia inventada. Nada fue por error, nadie tuvo la razón; asimilarlo me llevó a mi definición de lo que es ser libre. Somos víctimas dentro de un escenario llamado destino. Sucedería con la predicción más útil: la justicia no es un imposible. Sufrir se torna necesario cuando el porqué de cada celda que nos ha mantenido cegados cobra sentido. Hay soledad, sin duda, y, después, un vínculo permanente hacia los que nunca se rinden.

Tras mi recuperación, la prensa no obtuvo señal de rencor, nada para atizar el escándalo de uno de los más grandes genios. Sí, Stark me lastimó en el camino, pero mi perdón no lo entenderían. Sus motivaciones hablan de carencia; igual las mías y las Loki, y de otros que sufrimos las consecuencias. Si la imaginación fue útil para mí, lo será también para todo aquel sin respuestas. Anhelan escuchar y no lo harán, porque la historia que tengo no es acerca de cómo sobreviví, sino de quién estuvo cuando yo creí que no podría seguir.

A veces lo sueño, despierto empapado en el recuerdo de un beso, y no es el agua el que me ahoga, es el llanto permanente por las noches. El derrumbe se convirtió en torbellino. Su vacío me aspira; me culpo por no haber estado con él. Fue una promesa el salir juntos, sin embargo, la verdad me mantiene donde debo estar y me recuerda “todo esto ha terminado”. Su libertad está su muerte y la mía en lo que ahora puedo tener: una vida. Ahora ambos somos libres, pero, para eso, primero tuve que aceptar que no puedo tenerlo.

Por eso estoy aquí: alguien tiene que contar su historia.


	27. Finale

El cambio por el que luché no fue sencillo. Regresé sin saber si habíamos ganado. Lo último que recuerdo es una sensación de asfixia. El mar desapareció y dio paso a la luz. No era mi camino hacia la muerte, sino la falta en vida. Había terminado; el final más abierto e inimaginable. No quería despertar en el hospital, quería despertar en una embarcación o en la costa más cercana, viendo rostros de alivio a mí alrededor, y quizá la mano de Loki sobre mi brazo, asegurándome que él también estaba a salvo. En cambio, lo que vi al abrir los ojos fue a Steve, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Estaba frunciendo el ceño, como hace cuando se sumerge en sus pensamientos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había despertado, con pocas palabras me confirmó que todo estaría bien. No le creí solo porque fuera el Capitán América y su tranquilidad esbozara justicia cumplida, sino porque él estaba ahí, vistiendo como un ciudadano común, y eso fue un primer aviso de que la vida como la conocía iba a ser distinta.

Sentí un suave apretón sobre mi brazo. May estaba allí, con todos los años que nos arrebataron contenidos tras sus labios. Llegué a creer algunas de las mentiras de Stark y me arrepiento. May nunca tendría el corazón para abandonarme. Con la posibilidad de empezar de nuevo durante casi siete años, ella no hizo como si no existiera; ella volvió por mí. Lloré de impotencia, de alivio, de tristeza.

En los brazos de May Loki apareció en mi mente como una preocupación, y lo peor fue que nadie pudo aclararme qué pasó con él.

La idea de regresar con May al departamento servía de consuelo, pero no era fácil cerrar el asunto e irme a dormir. El conflicto resultó ser un escándalo nacional, lo que ninguno hubiera preferido. Pasó que un adolescente llamado Flash Thompson, al que pedí amablemente apagara su celular, siguió grabando un encuentro comprometedor para Stark y lo subió a redes para obtener atención. La primera vez que tuve la oportunidad de encender el televisor, los noticieros atacaban a Stark o defendían en base a la declaración pública que hizo en días recientes. Entendía por resguardarme por un tiempo. Cuando salí del hospital la prensa esperaba afuera. Sus preguntas se amontonaban una sobre otra y solo lograba distinguir el nombre de Stark. Las cámaras exigían mi atención con cada flash. Steve me tomó del hombro y me obligó a avanzar; no había estado listo para procesar el disturbio. Subimos con prisa a una camioneta. Nick Fury esperaba adentro y no tardó en presentarse y explicarme cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante.

Fueron días pesados, esperando dejar de ser el centro de interés. No salí del encierro para ganar atención, sino para tener una vida tan normal como fuera posible. Tan solo estábamos esperando por el día del juicio. Fue la última vez que vi a Stark, y solo hubo miradas. Se declaró culpable. No lo había esperado. Quizá estaba arrepentido y dispuesto a comprender el arrebato de un encierro. Deseé hablar con él, a pesar de la convicción que mostró al pretender matarme junto con su enemigo. Tenía mucho que reprocharle, pero deseaba agradecer por un detalle del que no muchos estaban al tanto: la identidad del Hombre Araña nunca fue revelada.

Esa misma tarde nos reunimos para despedir a Thor. El silencio habló por lo único que se quedó sin solución: Loki. Un destello luminoso bajó y se llevó a Thor con él. Miramos la marca en el suelo unos segundos. Me despedí de Visión y Wanda, aunque no se trataba de nada definitivo; todos teníamos una vida que continuar. Seguiríamos unidos, cada quien en su dirección.

—Puedes irte a casa, Peter, te espera la mayor de las aventuras.

—Si te refieres a la escuela no estaría tan entusiasta al respecto —bromeó Natasha.

Steve rió y me tomó del hombro mientras seguíamos caminando.

—Estoy nervioso, pero no es la mayor de mis preocupaciones. Me hubiera gustado despedirme —declaré.

—Seguimos buscando pistas que nos lleven a su paradero. Si no regresó a Asgard debe seguir aquí. Desconocemos sus razones para huir, pero no creo que sea para planear una guerra alienígena.

—Ciertamente no es algo que nos inquiete tanto como tu bienestar —corroboró Natasha.

—Aunque no comprendo por qué lo hizo. Nadie iba a perseguirlo. Salvó mi vida.

—Me temo que Steve no te ha dicho toda la verdad.

Volteé a ver a Natasha en busca de respuestas, sin embargo, otorgó la palabra a Steve al adelantarse y dejarnos solos.

— ¿Hay algo que no me han dicho?

—Stark se arrepintió luego de dejarles caer. Él bajó para buscarlos. Loki te ayudó a subir a la superficie, pero estabas inconsciente, y ambos varados en medio del mar. Stark salvó tu vida porque bajó y te sacó de allí.

— ¿Y no volvió por Loki?

—Volvió por él.

Steve continuó explicando cómo estalló Wanda contra Stark y cómo esa pelea bastó para que Loki se perdiera. Yo estaba inconsciente, perdiendo la oportunidad de intervenir. Fue bueno saber y llevar conmigo que Stark no es tan malo después de todo, que sigue siendo humano, pero no deja de atormentarme la idea de que en mis manos estaba que Loki se quedara.

Después del juicio solo me quedó acostumbrarme a la vida en la cuidad. Esa última vez que me reuní con Steve y casi todo el equipo recibí un gran mensaje: sigo siendo un vengador, bajo ninguna obligación. Ni S.H.I.E.LD. podría exigir participación de mi parte (a menos que se tratara de una catástrofe de amenaza global). Entonces tomé la decisión de guardar el traje en el mismo maletín en el que me lo entregaron. El amigable Hombre Araña del vecindario quería esperar para saber si estaba listo para esa responsabilidad. Me hacía falta gozar más de lo que Stark me privó. Tenía a los Vengadores, una familia, pero solo quería pasar tiempo con mi tía, pidiendo comida a domicilio por que sus aptitudes culinarias nunca cambiaron. Yo me ofrecí a cocinar, no obstante, May insistió en que por alguna temporada descansara y me dejara consentir con una dosis pizza, lo que según ella curaba los malestares de cualquier adolescente. Ella me rodeaba con su brazo y me recordaba lo mucho que había crecido mientras despeinaba mi cabello. No podría sentirme más aliviado.

Nos mudamos a un departamento distinto por dos razones: necesitábamos un nuevo domicilio y una ubicación más cercana a mi nueva escuela. May quería que significara un nuevo inicio. Ya no habría una habitación en representación de mi pérdida, porque no me iba a alejar otra vez perdiéndome del cariño que May había reservado para mí. Y aunque el departamento no era nada como tener todo en la instalación de los Vengadores, yo estaba más que satisfecho con la ciudad ruidosa que velaba mis noches justo antes de irme a dormir.

Muchas de mis antiguas pertenencias llegaron en cajas, traídas por Happy. Mientras él se ponía nervioso frente de mi tía, supe que mucho de eso no lo necesitaría. Guardé la consola que nunca tuve la oportunidad de estrenar para hacerle un regalo a Ned cuando nos volviéramos a ver, pues no había olvidado mi promesa. Además, con eso de que iba a asistir a la misma escuela, no cabía duda de que una tarde de videojuegos era lo que nos deparaba el destino. Tuve la suerte de que en medio del lío legal la institución me brindara una beca, aprovechando de paso la pequeña oportunidad que tenían de hacerse promoción. Recuerdo que el señor Harrigton salió una vez en televisión. Le estaban entrevistando acerca del día en que había decido detener el camión para “rescatarnos”. La prensa lo publicó como una gran hazaña lo que era gracioso cuando se trató de un encuentro fortuito.

Ingresé con chicos de mi generación ya que mi nivel de estudio alcanzó lo requerido para no atrasarme en los cursos. Al principio fue estresante tomar clases con otros estudiantes. No era como si hubiera hecho algo grandioso como para ser reconocido como alguna especie de héroe. Sin embargo, sí era el chico que fue secuestrado por una figura célebre. Era de esperar que los primeros días de clases muchos chicos quisieran abordarme... o buscar ganancias.

—No lo van a creer, pero mi mejor amigo es Peter Parker...

A veces me interrumpía Flash, haciendo un _live_ para sus fans y tratado de grabarse a mi lado. No me molestaba demasiado. Después de un pasado de peleas infantiles, al menos no tenía intenciones de fastidiarme; supongo que debió de ser testigo de cuando le detuve el puño a un dios nórdico.

Michelle cuestionó una vez mi fuerza, le dije que hacía pesas. Era de esperar que no se quedara conforme; ya tenía experiencia con su suspicacia. Algunos de los testigos del autobús tomaron en juego mi pequeño acto al ponerme una máscara y presentarme como el Hombre Araña. Inventaron historias al respecto. Lo más tonto que escuché a mis espaldas fue que el encierro me hizo delirar como para querer ser uno de ellos. El único que no lo tomó en broma fue Ned, quien una vez después de clases, y tras escuchar los murmullos, dijo que me creía (a pesar de no convencerlo ni mencionar el tema), y me aseguró que el secreto estaba a salvo con él.

Empecé con una mesa vacía y terminé con una llena de amigos.

Pocas veces me separo de Ned, comemos juntos en los recesos. Michelle pretende que no está con nosotros, pero no puede evitar sentarse a nuestro lado e intervenir dentro de nuestras conversaciones. Me permito disfrutar de la tranquilidad que ha venido después de la fama, uniéndome al Decatlón Académico para pasar tiempo extra con chicos de mi edad, viviendo con May en un pequeño y cómodo departamento.

Estaba reemplazando a Loki sin darme cuenta, pero no había dejado que él abandonara mi mente ni un segundo. Al principio fue angustia, terror de que existiera una verdad escondida. Después vino la esperanza. Él dijo "vamos a salir", y algo en su discurso me confió que no lo había perdido. Con el tiempo otra de sus promesas empezó a resonar en mi cabeza: "no será la última vez que nos veamos". Creí eventualmente que Loki regresaría cuando él estuviera listo, si no es que contemplaba la idea de demostrarme que podía conseguir todo lo que anhelaba sin estar él ahí para incentivarme. Y era cierto, durante los últimos meses tomé buenas decisiones, aunque no pude evitar el desconcierto, no hacia mi futuro, sino al de Loki. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no pretendía estar aquí, conmigo, ni allá, con Thort? Yo estaba encontrado mi camino sin las restricciones de Stark, aprendiendo de la lección que llevó consigo toda la experiencia. ¿Y Loki? ¿Él sabía a dónde ir? A veces despertaba llorando, consternado por no saber si él estaba bien, si sería feliz. No sabía que había significado yo además de una llave para su salida. Estaba tan preocupado de que estuviera vagando, como uno de los tantos gatos que me detenía a ver en la calle con la tonta idea de que Loki me vigilaba a través de uno.

Aún sigo pensando en la promesa. Sé que algún día lo volveré a ver. Por el momento, lo único que ocupaba era ponerme los pantalones en la mañana para sacar la basura, y estaba bien, no necesitaba más para sentir que estaba cumpliendo un propósito.

Loki, donde sea que estés, espero que también tengas propósito.

—Peter, ¿quién es Scott Lang?

Estaba regresando de sacar la basura cuando May me abordó. Estaba dividiendo en la mesa el correo que seguía llegando para mí. Me acerqué tomando la carta. El nombre me fue familiar, y como el único Scott que conocí en mí vida fue el Hombre Hormiga, no me quedó duda de que se trataba de él. Me dirigí a mi habitación mientras descubría el contenido.

_Hola, Chico Araña. Te vi en las noticas, hace como unos meses, pero apenas supe dónde localizarte. Solo quiero decirte que de haberlo sabido te hubiera traído conmigo. Sabes que no fue nada personal, de hecho fue un placer conocerte. Mi hija Cassie hizo un dibujo, espero que te guste. Desde que te volviste famoso tuve que contarle de nuestro espectacular enfrentamiento y decirle que me ganaste. Ella dijo que las arañas tienen ventajas porque saben cómo defenderse; supongo que es tu fan. Ella guardará el secreto, no te preocupes. Sin más, espero que te encuentres bien. Ahora sabes dónde encontrarme, si necesitas algo espero estar disponible para ayudarte. Att. Tu amigo Scott._

El dibujo era todo lo que esperaba: una gran araña aplastando una hormiga. Me pareció gracioso y decidí pegarlo en la pizarra para tener el regalo presente. Scott era el Hombre Hormiga y al mismo tiempo era padre. Fue una inspiración. Algún día volvería a ponerme la máscara, pero no ahora, ni en unos meses. Quizá Stark tuvo razón y aún necesitaba estar listo; quizá solo quiso protegerme de madurar, mantenerme en una mundo seguro.

—Nunca me dijiste quién era Scott —May entró y se paró junto a mí, contemplando el dibujo al igual que yo, enterneciendo su mirada.

—Es una larga historia. Podría contártela durante la cena después de que me digas que pasa entre tú y Happy.

May rió.

—¿Comida tailandesa entonces?

Asentí y luego la invité a salir de mi habitación para terminar de arreglarme para la escuela. Tomé mi mochila y me despedí de ella en la cocina. No podíamos dejarnos ir sin antes abrazarnos. Salí con la expectativa del día que tenía por delante, donde podría ver de nuevo a Ned, no caer en las preguntas capciosas de MJ o librarme del hostigamiento de Flash, pero no podía empezar un día así sin buena música. El problema fue encontrar mis audífonos.

En ese momento, lo que me impidió regresar fue el gato negro que esperaba en mitad del pasillo. La imagen con la que soñaba, el felino que nunca dejaba alcanzarse. Mi sonrisa temblaba, no quería que fuera una absurda coincidencia, la ilusión de una señal que había estado esperando todo ese tiempo. Pero estaba en lo correcto. ¿Dónde podría reconocer otros ojos iguales?

El juego comenzó y corrí tras él, con la convicción de que está vez sería diferente.

Choqué con alguien al doblar la esquina y al alzar la vista supe que mi búsqueda había terminado.

Desde mi infancia, pasó mucho tiempo para que pudiéramos vernos, sin máscaras; tocarnos, sin engaños. Pasó mucho, pero al fin podíamos alcanzarnos.

_"You were only waiting for this moment to be free" -Blackbird_


End file.
